Perchance To Dream
by teno-hikari
Summary: To permanently seal the Hakaishin, Big Mamma attempts to kill Carrot by putting him into a deep sleep. However, her plans get interrupted and Carrot awakes physically the same; but mentally, a completely different person. (later NC-17)
1. Awake

Perchance To Dream  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
email: teno_hikari@yahoo.com / tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer and you can't have it!!!   
  
Summary: To permanently seal the Hakaishin, Big Mamma attempts to kill Carrot by putting him into a deep sleep. However, her plans get interrupted and Carrot awakes physically the same; but mentally, a completely different person.   
  
Warning: Spoilers for both the TV series and manga. Violence, adult situations (a lemon here and there), and yaoi / shounen ai - you've been warned.   
  
Pairings: Carrot/Zaha, some Marron/Gateau, and some others I'll add in later.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"All stories are true, some just never happened."  
The Sandman - by Neil Gaiman   
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
The dark red moon was the only witness to the bloodshed that night. Flames rained down from the sky causing fiery impact all over the ground as spells were cast into the air. Kinjus in the shape of stone golems emerged only to crumble back to the Earth. It wasn't long before one side's number began to decrease. Fortunately, those who fought for the world's destruction were far from winning.   
  
A warm draft with the stench of charred flesh blew past, ruffling the black and maroon robes of a solitary warrior. He led his followers through the battlefield like a sea captain would a ship through the storm. The golden bull-like horns on his cowl, identified him as the leader of the Haz Knights.   
They were known as the 'Blood Hounds of Stellar Church', these warriors dedicated to protecting the Holy Mother. Along with defeating evil by any means necessary even if it meant tarnishing their own hands with blood. The sword went down, it's black blade was invisible in the darkness. Blood splashed like a broken fountain as muscles and bones were sliced apart.   
  
He made himself deaf to their screams and moved forward among the long chain of opponents. Chestnut colored eyes narrowed through the cowl's open slit as a pack of skeletal warriors were slowly advancing. Frowning slightly, he found himself alone as they formed a circle around him.   
  
'To damn many,' he thought. 'None of them are mages either...'  
  
Lunging forward he hacked one through the rib cage and kicked the other skeleton behind it into pieces. Whirling his blade, the knight was a quicksilver killer, using his stealth to cut through his enemies with ease. The skeleton circle rapidly shrank, dismantled bones littered the ground as he scanned the area for the Necromancer who controlled them.   
  
The Haz Knight took in a deep breath before his ears picked up the sound of arrows whistling their way to him. Turning half way, he twirled the sword in his hand so that the blade deflected them with ease. It had been much quicker than putting up a kekkai. Also gave him the window of opportunity to see where they had come from. The skeletal archers didn't have a chance as he cast his spell that sent a tidal wave of crimson energy to incinerate them all. Now, only the Necromancer remained. Sheathing his sword, a small smile appeared on the knight's lips when he caught site of the withered old man.  
  
"You didn't put up much of a fight."   
  
A four foot tall old man, stood on top of a rocky cliff where he had been surveying the battle. The warrior could see a skull impaled on the top of the Necromancer's lance when the old man leaned against it. He returned the Haz Knight's small smile with an added chuckle.   
  
"I'm getting on in my old age," said the Necromancer as he continued to lean on his staff for support. "You will understand when you reach nine hundred and sixty-five years old."   
  
"Nine hundred and sixty-five?" repeated the Knight. "You don't look a decade over nine hundred and eighty."   
  
The old man laughed louder before he broke into a series of painful coughs. "We never are what we look like."   
  
"True," said the Holy warrior as he suddenly appeared before and towered over the old man. "It's been awhile, Red Rum."  
  
Another smile spread across Rum's wrinkled face. "You have gotten stronger, Haz Knight Zanahoria. Even Lord Zaha is impressed. Have you come to kill me?"   
  
The friendly smile on Zanahoria's face slowly faded as he pulled his sword free from it's scabbard. "Yes."  
  
Rum only nodded and bowed his head. "I knew I would not live to see the outcome of the Spell Wars. I am to tired and to weary to carry on any longer. However, I am content to have watched your growth from a Sorcerer Hunter to the leader of the Haz Knights."  
  
"We really do see things differently," said Zanahoria as he raised his sword above his head. "If I could do it over again, I would have stopped these massacres before they started. My transformation to 'this' would not have been necessary."   
  
"The world is not built around 'what if?', child," the Necromancer told him before closing his eyes. "What has been done, cannot be undone. The only way to save this corrupted world is to destroy it and begin anew."   
  
"Perhaps the past cannot be changed," the Haz Knight agreed. "However, we study history so it may not repeat itself. Total destruction is never the answer, for we will lose all of what we have learned."   
  
"How ironic," Rum whispered. "That you of all beings should say that..."  
  
The sword went down once more and Zanahoria watched impassively as the old man's decapitated body fell forward onto the ground. He turned his head to see the Necromancer staff had fallen as well, the skull now facing him. Sunken voids where eyes had once been seemed to taunt the Knight and an image of his immortal enemy came to mind. The bone shattered under the grinding firm ring of his boot heels before Zanahoria turned to leave.   
  
  
The others had taken care of the of 'live' enemies and were now waiting for him to return. Zanahoria walked in silence as he surveyed the mass bodies on the ground, slowly burning to cinder. Mostly just Sorcerer Hunter Killers. Just children compared to the Haz Knights who didn't have a chance against them.  
  
'Damn that man for making children fight his battles,' Zanahoria cursed as he approached the other Knights. There were three, robed in maroon and purple, were not only taller than their leader but also much older. Several centuries behind them actually. The younger Haz Knight didn't let it bother him, he had fought long and studied hard for over two centuries to get where he was now, following the footsteps of the one before him.  
  
"Status?" he asked while removing his horned cowl as well as the bulky Haz Knight robes.   
  
"A couple of Torte's minions escaped but the perimeter has been cleared, Zanahoria," said the tallest Knight.   
  
"Good work, Karuua," the young man said, smiling wearily at them. "Good work, all of you. You may return to the church and report to Mother. I will finish up here."  
  
"Finish up?" repeated one of the other Knights, watching as their leader placed his Haz Knight garments aside. "There is nothing left here."   
  
"There is plenty left, Cinnamon," Zanahoria said with remorse in his voice. He stretched out his arm and gestured to the fallen warriors on the ground. The young knight began to peel off leather gloves then ran a hand through the spiky black mass of his hair. "Now, where to start ...?"   
  
"You're going to bury all of them?" asked Karuua with an incredulous stare.   
  
"Correct. The others may have been our enemies, but they were human. In death there is no allegiance," explained Zanahoria. "You may go now. I will return to the church at sunrise."   
  
The three Haz Knights looked at one another and the back to their leader who was now putting out the fires with several hydro spells. After a long moment, they also had stripped out of their Haz Knight armor, wearing battle attire underneath.   
  
"What are you all doing?" asked the knight when he turned to see that they had not departed.   
  
"Giving you assistance," the third Knight answered. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and smiled. "We entered this battle together, Zanahoria. We should finish it together."   
  
Their young leader blinked and stared for a few seconds before returning the smile. "Thank you, Chiffon."   
  
"You two!" Cinnamon called out to them. "Less talk and more digging! You do want to be done by sunrise, don't you?"   
  
They worked in silence all through the night. The blood red moon sank as the night past and now the morning sun was peaking above the horizon. When the sun had risen completely, the land no longer looked like a battlefield ... just a mast graveyard. The Haz Knights stared at their work before picking up their discarded armor before turning to leave.   
  
Chiffon placed his cowl back on before turning to their leader who was slowly dressing himself. Youthful brown eyes averted from the morning light, the older Haz Knight gave the young man a look of concern. Zanahoria just waved it off before slipping on the rest of his robes. He was about to put his cowl back on but instead his gaze was locked onto the two golden horns that protruded from it.   
  
"What's wrong?" Chiffon approached their leader.   
  
"I was just thinking about what Rum had told me," answered the knight. "It's not really important, but it had me thinking."  
  
"About?" Chiffon pressed walking with Zanahoria who just shrugged as he placed his cowl back on.   
  
"'What if'..."   
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter One - Awake  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Zaha Torte looked up as the doors to Stellar Church's main hall burst open. The Sorcerer Hunters had arrived but none of them seem to notice him standing in Big Mamma's place. No, their gazes were locked on to their 'mother' who was holding the unmoving child figure that was Carrot Glace. Marron had been correct on his assumption after they found out that Carrot was the destroyer, that Big Mamma was going to kill him. The mage and the rest of them wished he had been wrong.  
  
"Carrot!" Tira shrieked in horror.  
  
"Darling!" Chocolate screamed out as she was restrained by her sister.   
  
"Brother!" Marron gasped, his amber eyes fixated on the sleeping child. Praying silently that Carrot wasn't dead.  
  
"Mother..." Gateau practically spat out.   
  
"No!" Dota shouted out her denial. "No, it's not true! Mamma!"  
  
The Saint didn't reply as tears streamed down her face as she stared at the figure cradled in her arms. The child was now awake and rapidly returned to normal, a young man of eighteen years. The boy looked dazed for a few moments after he regained consciousness. Hurt, anger, and betrayal were on all of the Hunters' faces and Zaha Torte simply smiled amusingly. The former leader of the Haz Knights knew perfectly well that the Holy Mother would not take the boy's life now. Carrot sat up, after collecting himself and the first thing he focused on was Big Mamma.   
  
"Mother?" Carrot whispered as he watched tears roll down her cheeks. "Why ... why are you crying?"   
  
"Carrot," Big Mamma whispered, the flow of tears increased.   
  
"Mother please," he protested, bringing a hand up to the side of her face. "You know I can't stand to see you cry."   
  
A look of surprise crossed Big Mamma's beautiful features and before she could say anything, Carrot was now looking past her shoulder. The boy was glaring at the man who stood now in the same exact Big Mamma was in. It was his glaring attention that caused the others standing in the doorway to notice him. Dotta, already knowing who this man was, made a loud squeak and hid herself behind the Hunters.   
  
"Zaha," Carrot gritted out, hand already at the hilt of his sword. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here!"   
  
The older man was momentarily confused. He noted that Carrot called him by name. Also, by the way he was glaring at Zaha, was it possible that he had remembered everything?   
  
"I came to save your life," Zaha replied finally and nodded to Big Mamma. "A life that foolish woman was about to end. You should be thanking me, Carrot Glace."   
  
The boy flinched before he stood up and walked around Big Mamma, shielding her while keeping eye contact with the older man. Carrot's glare darkened as he brought his hands together in a spell casting gesture. "How dare you!"  
  
Everyone in the room gaped in shock as magic blasted from Carrot's palms, several red energy bolts aimed at Zaha's heart. The former Haz Knight gritted his teeth when the oppressing magic slammed into his kekkai. Carrot took another step forward while quickly scanning the room. His eyes fell upon the group of Sorcerer Hunters who had now abandoned their post in the doorway and grew wide with shock.   
  
"How ...?!" Carrot gasped.   
  
The momentary distraction was all Zaha needed. He let out a growl of anger and the ground underneath Carrot rumbled. The boy felt himself being thrown back, slamming into the wall across the room.   
  
"Brother!" Marron shouted, horrified as he saw his brother slump to the ground unconscious. The mage then turned and glared murderously at Zaha Torte. Gateau stood at his side, his fists ready to do some bone breaking damage. After Tira and Chocolate made sure that Carrot was all right, they both under gone their transformations to face the man who dared hurt the man they loved.   
  
Zaha was not impressed as he let out another growl of impatience along with a shockwave that sent the hunters flying backwards. Cracking one of his knuckles, he then turned towards his unconscious target and advanced.   
  
Big Mamma was already between the two and her former Haz Knight sneered at her. "Why must you delay the inevitable?" demanded Zaha who was aware that the children were now back on their feet and advancing. "Allow Carrot his destiny to destroy this world."   
  
"My destiny is whatever I wish it to be," Carrot spoke up, now standing at Big Mamma's side much to everyone surprise. "I don't know what plan you've engineered this time but it won't succeed!"   
  
A blinding light filled the room, causing everyone close their eyes and look away. Zaha teleport himself across the room, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand. As soon as the light died down, the former Haz Knight was blasted against one of the church's marble walls. Recovering quickly, he slammed up his shield against the next assault and glared at the beast that now stood in Carrot's place.   
  
"Brother ... he turned that magic on himself," Marron said in disbelief as they watched the bull-like creature growl in rage.   
  
"Darling," Chocolate whispered before she spotted Zaha rise to his full height once again. "Darling, look out!"   
  
The monster opened it's jaws once again and this time instead of a growl, spit forth torrents of flames. Eyes glowing red, the beast was engulfed with the inferno of it's own making. It didn't burn the monster's hide, but seemed to be giving it a second skin. Ash and cinder followed the horned creature's tracks as it made its way to the man who claimed himself closest to God.   
  
"Impressive," Zaha let out a small smile that seemed to infuriate the monster even more. Dodging the flaming strikes and claws, he found himself being crowded. Big Mamma had her hands placed together, gathering up her magic. The Sorcerer Hunters were standing back in defensive positions. To make matters even more annoying, the Haz Knights were back on their feet and already at Big Mamma's side. His violet eyes then focused once again on his target and smiled.   
  
"I underestimated you today, boy," He admitted. "I will not make that mistake again."  
  
With that, Zaha vanished from sight leaving his mocking laughter to trail behind. The beast made another low growl, huffing smoke before the fire around it had extinguished. It slowly turned all the way around and faced Big Mamma before staring at the Sorcerer Hunters.   
  
"How do we turn Carrot back?" Tira wondered. "He wasn't hit by a Sorcerer's magic this time..."   
  
'Not to worry,' answered a deep inhuman voice that not only echoed throughout the room but their minds as well. 'I can change myself back.'  
  
Everyone looked at the beast and quickly averted their gaze as light flooded their vision once more. Carrot Glace was now standing before them ...well was trying to. He swayed back and forth a little, his eyes fought to stay open before he took one look at his friends and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Uh...," Gateau scratched his head as they rushed quickly to their fallen friend. "What just happened here?"   
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
"I still think we should leave," said Chocolate as she sat at Carrot's bedside. "I don't think we should let darling stay here at the Church after Big Mamma tried to ..."   
  
Everyone was silent but the anger was still present and visible on their faces. Tira took a seat next to her older sister and locked her gaze with the unconscious' man's face. Her eyes narrowed behind those round glasses before looking at the two men who were still standing.  
  
"Sis is right," Tira said, folding her hands together. "I think we should leave after Carrot wakes up, what do you guys think?"   
  
"I think it's a good idea," agreed Gateau. "Better than sticking around here with people who would stab us in the back. It doesn't matter, I can save Éclair without Big Mamma's help."   
  
"We can," Marron corrected, placing a hand on the older boy's arm. "As soon as Carrot regains his ... strength."   
  
"Okay that was weird, how the hell was Carrot able to do all that stuff anyway?" Gateau wondered. He wasn't the only one. As long as they knew Carrot, which had felt like forever, the Sorcerer Hunter wasn't capable of using magic or controlling his Zoanthropy. So how was he able to now?   
  
"Perhaps...," the younger Glace brother began. "Perhaps when Big Mamma tried to ... to kill him..."   
  
Gateau and the Misu sisters swallowed hard at the look of hatred on the young man's face. The moment anyone tried to harm his brother, Marron lost his cool. But it wasn't just anyone this time. No, this time it was someone close, someone they all considered to be apart of their family. A mother.  
  
"Perhaps she awoke apart of the Hakaishin," said Marron. "Maybe Carrot now has the ability to use some of the power of the God inside him. Well, that's my theory."   
  
"Sounds logical to me." Chocolate sighed as she reached over to brush back some of Carrot's bangs from his face. "If that's so, you don't think darling will attempt to destroy the world, do you?"  
  
"I don't think so," Tira assured them. "Carrot looked determined not to let Zaha Torte use him for that. Speaking of that guy, how did Carrot know he was? I mean he was out of it until we arrived."   
  
"Another question we'll have to put on our interrogation list," said Gateau. "If Carrot wakes up... I mean when he wakes up."   
  
"Darling looks like he's back to normal," Chocolate said quietly. "But he sounded so different back there. Did you see the way he looked at us?"   
  
"It was like he hadn't seen us in years," answered Tira. "Or maybe he was afraid he'd never see us again."   
  
"We're definitely leaving this place," Gateau muttered, clenching his fists at his sides. "Big Mamma tried to kill him once, and after seeing how powerful he was just now ... there's no doubt it my mind that she'll try to finish the job."  
  
"I won't let her!" Chocolate snapped, rising from her seat. "If she wants to kill darling, it'll have to be through me!"   
  
"And me," Tira added with a whisper. "Sis, lower your voice, Carrot's still asleep."   
  
The older Misu sister did as she was told but remained standing, arms folded across her chest and her face with full determination. Tira hunched herself over and kept close observation on the older Glace brother. The bedroom was silent while waiting for their leader to awaken. Two hours rolled by slowly, consisting of Chocolate looking pissed, Tira looking sullen, Gateau was pacing, and Marron was trying to regain his calm. Another hour passed which seemed long as the first two before there was movement from the bed's occupant.   
  
Carrot slowly tossed and turned while his breathing grew heavier. The boy's brow knit together and lips parted to mumble something incoherent. The four teenagers surrounded the bed and watched in horror as crystalline tears streaked down Carrot's face.   
  
"...D...Do... "   
  
"Shh, brother," Marron said softly, taking Carrot's hand into his. "It's all right..."   
  
"Don... Don't ..."   
  
More tears continued to fall, streaking down the youth's face.   
  
"Don't ... leave me."   
  
"It's okay, darling," Chocolate cooed as she reached over to take his other hand. "We're here."   
  
His eyes opened and he looked up at them for several unblinking seconds. Slowly he gripped tightly onto the hands holding his own before releasing them. Covering his face, the young man let out a small defeated sigh.  
  
"I'm dead, aren't I?" he said finally. The question and the bitter laugh that followed caught everyone by surprise.  
  
"Of course I am," Carrot muttered to himself. "This isn't real ... none of it is..."   
  
"Brother," Marron whispered quietly, tightening his grip. "This is real, you're not dreaming."   
  
"No?" asked the older Glace brother. "Then I'm actually dead? Is that why I'm with you guys again?"   
  
"What's he talking about?" mumbled Gateau. "Hey, veggie-brain, we're not dead  
and neither are you."   
  
"That's right, darling!" Chocolate cried happily as she threw herself into Carrot's arms. Carrot for his part flinched and everyone sighed in relief and waited for his natural reaction. They waited for several seconds and Carrot just sat there looking stupefied.   
  
"If you really are them... then I have a question for you."   
  
Chestnut colored eyes narrowed on Gateau, actually making the older boy gulp and stand up straight. "Yeah?"   
  
"What was my very first Zoanthropy form?" Carrot asked.   
  
"Your first?" the blonde Sorcerer Hunter repeated before shrugging his shoulders. "How should I know? I didn't join the team that early."   
  
The serious look on their leader's face slowly faded and was replaced with a smile. "Correct. My first transformation was when I turned..."  
  
"Twelve," answered Marron. "You transformed into the centaur."   
  
"After that was some weird goat creature," said Tira. "I remember because you ate all the trash."   
  
"Why ask Gateau that? You knew he wasn't around with us," said Chocolate. The redhead noticed that Carrot hadn't shoved her away screaming yet and tightened her grip. Embracing him like a lover, the older Misu sister failed to see Tira boiling hot with anger.   
  
"Just testing," Carrot answered. "Now I'm really not sure what to make of all of this."   
  
"Brother," whispered Marron as he released Carrot's hand. "Do you remember what happened early on today? What Big Mamma tried to do?"   
  
Chocolate who was still clinging around her darling's neck, frowned in annoyance. "Marron maybe now isn't the time to..."  
  
"She tried to kill you, Carrot," Gateau finished, ignoring the glare he got from the redhead. "Because that guy was after you."   
  
"Mamma put you into a deep sleep while she used her power to..." Marron's voice trailed off as Carrot slipped out of Chocolate's arms and stood up from the bed. "Brother?"   
  
"I know," Carrot answered simply. He ran fingers through his hair and looked down at his clothes. Taking a dark lock of one of his bangs, he measured it's length between his fingers and frowned. Turning his hands over so that he was looking at his palms, an unidentifiable expression crossed Carrot's youthful face. It was a cross from disbelief and amusement. The three Sorcerer Hunters just stared at him.   
  
"Aren't you pissed off?!" Gateau exploded. "The woman we all called 'mother' tried to snuff you out! Don't you know that you could have died?!"  
  
"I know," Carrot repeated firmly. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Carrot...," Tira whispered. Those round glasses slid down the bridge of her nose exposing concerned crimson eyes. "We believe you were only asleep for fifteen minutes ... but by then, Mamma had turned you into a child."   
  
"Any longer, darling, and you would have been reduced to nothing!" Chocolate exclaimed, throwing herself at him again. "I'll never forgive her... never."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Carrot snapped suddenly. "You have no idea how hard that decision was for her. How she'll regret it each day of her life. She did it for you, didn't you know that? She did it for all of you! So that you wouldn't ever have to..."   
  
The young man broke off right there before he turned towards the exit, slamming the door shut behind him. Confused more than ever, the other hunters just stood there in awkward silence. Gateau was the first to speak after several minutes, raking a hand through his short blonde hair.   
  
"Did it for us?" Gateau repeated to himself. "Oh man, this day just keeps getting weirder!"   
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Nate de Coco sat in complete silence as her two comrades: Miss Green and Dark Grey; bickered among themselves. Of course she wasn't the only quiet one. Out of their organization, it was Gia Purple didn't even utter a sound. Impervious like a wall, he was silent like one too.   
  
A gust of cool air blew past as the night got colder and the small girl blew the blonde strands of hair from her face. She wondered when their Lord would return and hoped he succeeded on his mission. Of course he would, there was no match against the man closest to God.   
  
There was a faint crackling sound in the air that caught there attention. Moss and Dark stopped their bickering at once as the tall and dark figure stood before them. A man who commanded both fear and respect from ally and enemy alike. Perhaps not even God himself could stand up to an immortal like Zaha Torte.   
  
"Welcome back, Lord Zaha," Moss greeted in her usual sugary tone of voice.  
  
'Whore,' Nate thought to herself. The girl was expecting to see that boy by Zaha's side as either a willing participant or beaten down and bound in chains. A Sorcerer Hunter they spent years hunting down and finally learned his identity: Carrot Glace. But Zaha was alone and there was a mixed disappointed yet amused look on his face.   
  
"Lord Zaha..." Nate said quietly while joining him at his side where she belonged.   
  
"Another time," he answered her unspoken question. "Come."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Nate rarely smiled, but when she did it was always for him.   
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Kneeling in prayer, Big Mamma prayed endlessly for several hours. The thought of the sin she almost committed made her ill. Murder. How could she have ever think to take his life? The life a young boy whom she thought as a son? Someone she trusted in and was trusted by. Such strong bonds broken by the seeds of doubt.   
  
Carrot was strong he would never become the Hakaishin, not even if Zaha forced him. Yet, he was still mortal and everything had flaws. If Carrot had become the God of Destruction ... it would mean chaos not only for the world but those to whom she loved. Her children, all her children. He would have died by their hands or they by his. How does one balance human life? Had Zaha been right all along?   
  
"No," she told herself. "His way will only lead to doom ... of this world and the next. To save the fate of this world must I forsake the life of an innocent?"   
  
"Fate is never fair, Mamma," said a voice at the end of the hallway.   
  
She gasped, eyes wide with surprise to see Carrot standing silently behind her. The Saint looked into his eyes and found no malice there. No hatred nor distrust. He just looked at her like he always did, and the warmth in his eyes made her look away in shame.   
  
"Carrot," she said his name quietly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To see you," he answered. "Also, to tell you not to blame yourself."  
  
She couldn't help but look at him now in shock. "What are you saying? That you're not mad I almost took your life? That I deceived you and the others?"   
  
"We always hurt the ones we love," Carrot said simply. "Even though it was a situation that would have ended up in loss either way. However, the worse thing you could have done was hand me over to him."   
  
"I would never," Big Mama declared, shaking her head. "Carrot ... when you were fighting Zaha ... you called him by name. Does that mean...?"   
  
"Does that mean I remember him?" Carrot finished.   
  
"Do you?" she pressed.   
  
The young man sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "Yes, I remember."  
  
Carrot remembered him from the past. The dark sorcerer and former Haz Knight was the very source of his nightmares. The name rolled off his lips in bitter disgust, "Zaha Torte."  
  
"And the others?" Big Mamma asked, looking dreadful. "Tira? Chocolate?"  
  
"I don't know," the boy answered. "But they will soon. It's inevitable."   
  
The Saint slowly nodded her head before rising to her feet. Big Mamma practically towered over Carrot who didn't even flinch when neared him. How? She wondered how he could still trust her. "They wish to leave, don't they?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I also agree with them. It's not safe here at the church."  
  
Catching the sorrowful and guilty expression on her face, Carrot quickly added: "Not because of you, Big Mamma. I just think it's safer if we keep moving instead of being a sitting duck in a stationary location."   
  
"But the Haz Knights," she insisted. "They would protect you."  
  
The boy closed his eyes and shook his head. "I know they would. But you must admit that Zaha is more powerful that he was before. He defeated them by himself before we arrived here, didn't he? He could do so again, and bring his band of murderers with him."   
  
The sorrowful look on Big Mamma's face was quickly replaced with one of confusion. "You already know of the Sorcerer Hunter Killers?"   
  
"There's a lot I know that I can't explain right now," Carrot admitted. "But I ask you to trust me. The others and I will go away ... we'll take side missions but stay as low as possible."   
  
Big Mamma nodded in agreement but hid suspicion well. "Perhaps you and the others could return home to Mount Saint Hordic, and your father ..."  
  
"No," Carrot said quickly, startling the older woman. He shook his head and clenched his fists at his sides. "They'll be expecting us there. The Sorcerer Hunters of my village will be no match against those killers. My Pop, he could probably take on Zaha but not all of them."   
  
"Carrot, you're stronger together than apart," Mamma insisted. "You will all be a lot safer if you Join forces with Onion and the other Sorcerer Hunters."   
  
Carrot opened his mouth to protest before he shut it closed and bowed his head. "As you wish, mother."  
  
-----------------------   
  
  
From his place in the shadows behind the main room's crystal pillars, Milphey watched in silence. His brow knitted together at the boy's change in personality. It was a month ago since he last saw Carrot acting foolish as normally was. The boy had even mistaken him for a woman, which Milphey and his comrades found highly amusing.   
  
'Like father, like son,' Milphey thought to himself with a small smile.   
  
However, when Carrot bowed his head and obeyed their Holy Mother's commands, Milphey no longer saw him there. He saw someone else. Someone very similar to Marron Glace but more ... Milphey wanted to say chivalrous.   
  
Carrot turned on his heal to leave but his eyes wandered passed Big Mamma. Was the boy looking at him? No, that couldn't be. Milphey was well camouflaged to his surroundings that even Big Mamma hardly noticed him. Shrugging, the boy left and mumbled something about a long nap.   
  
'Onion,' Milphey smiled. 'Your son, really does remind me of you and now even a little of Apricot.'   
  
"Milphey Yu."  
  
The Haz Knight stepped out into the light and kneeled before her.  
  
"Yes, mother?"   
  
"Please," Big Mamma began, she was looking at the exit that Carrot had taken. "Look after him ... all of them."  
  
"Of course."  
  
-----------------------   
  
  
"Did you guys see him?" Chocolate asked the other three hunters when they regrouped in the main hallway.   
  
"There's no sign of that idiot anywhere," mumbled Gateau.   
  
"I checked with Dotta," said Tira. "And he's not with Big Mamma."   
  
"That's a relief," said Chocolate before she turned to the younger Glace brother. "Marron?"   
  
The mage silently shook his head looking worried.   
  
"Good, you're all here."   
  
Their heads whipped over to the exit where Carrot stood waiting for them. For someone who had a near death experience, the young man was certainly in high spirits. The hunters sighed in relief before noticing that Carrot was dressed in a long black cloak.   
  
"Darling, why are you dressed like that?" wondered Chocolate.  
  
"The weather is getting pretty nasty out there," he said before tugging at the hood of his cloak. He then extended his arm and handed them similar cloaks. "Here, you'll need these."   
  
"Where are we going?" asked Marron, taking the black cloak and fastening it around his shoulders. Slowly, the others put theirs on to.   
  
"I talked to Big Mamma," Carrot told them. "We'll be heading to Hordic to lay low for awhile."   
  
"Hordic?" Gateau blinked, pulling the hood over his head as they stepped outside the church. "What's that?"   
  
"Our home," Marron answered him, tying back his hair before slipping the hood on. "The Sorcerer Hunter's hidden village on Mount Saint Hordic."  
  
"I can't believe we're going home after all this time," said Chocolate.   
  
"It's been four ... maybe five years now?" Tira wondered while counting her fingers.  
  
The girls told Gateau of their home village; funny moments, special memories, their training to be Sorcerer Hunters. They talked the whole way to Mount Saint Hordic as the rain drizzled across the land. Nasty weather indeed as the clouds grew darker, the winds harsher, and the rain no longer drizzled but poured. Onward they trudged up a hidden path until they reached the crossroads.  
  
"Brother?"   
  
"Yes, Marron?"   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
The three other hunters stopped in their tracks and noticed that Carrot was facing the woods. They hardly even noticed because he had been silent and uncomplaining the whole way. Completely un-Carrot like.   
  
"Carrot, the village is that way," Tira pointed out.   
  
"Go on ahead," the boy told them. "I need to warn the guards that we may have some uninvited guests."   
  
Tira paled. "Uninvited guests? Who else than Big Mamma knows that we're coming here? How would they know?"   
  
"Talk to Grandfa... er ... that old fart," Carrot hoped they didn't notice his slip. "I'll join you guys when I'm done."  
  
"Darling, I'll go with you," Chocolate insisted.   
  
"No," he said, shaking his head but was suddenly pounced once again by the older Misu sister.   
  
"Come on, darling!" the red head exclaimed. "Lovers should be together and..."  
  
"What lovers?!" Tira exclaimed, looking around her. "Where?!"   
  
"Darling, I'm going with you!"  
  
"NO!"   
  
Thunder roared noisily after Carrot's harsh yell, and Chocolate found herself back away. A look of fear reflected on both her and Tira's faces at the fury in Carrot's eyes. Fury and a touch of insanity ... it reminded them of someone from their past. Carrot regained himself quickly when he saw the frightened look on the girls' features.   
  
Bowing his head, Carrot squeezed his eyes shut while mentally cursing himself. "I'm sorry ... I ... need to go."  
  
"Darling?"   
  
"Carrot?"   
  
"...Alone," Carrot added. "I need more time to think about things. Tell, my Pop I said 'he's an idiot' for me. Also, keep your eyes open for the booby traps."   
  
Before anyone could say anything more, Carrot ran off into the dark forest.   
  
"Come on, guys," Gateau said finally. "Before we catch our death in this weather."   
  
Numbly they nodded and headed up the path to the secret village.   
  
"Hey, what did Carrot mean by booby traps?" asked the older boy. Marron opened his mouth to answer until Gateau tripped one sending stone harpoons shooting at him from nowhere. The mage cast his wards and watched them shatter into pebbles.  
  
"Whoops," Gateau said apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. "Let me guess, one trap sets off another?"   
  
The three nodded and both Chocolate and Tira let out loud squeaks when two muscular arms embraced them. The owner of those arms was a tall burly man with a huge smile on his face. Gateau blinked and Marron just looked annoyed.  
  
"How are my girls doing? My you've grown!" said the muscle man as he pulled both the sisters into a big hug. "Especially in the chest area!"   
  
"What a pervert," Gateau mumbled to himself. "Hey, Marron ... who is this guy?"   
  
"My father," Marron told him, watching the awkward reunion with a sweat drop. "Onion Glace."   
  
"Whoa, he really does look like Carrot," the blonde noted. "Minus all the muscle mass."  
  
Onion Glace released them before his eyes locked on to Marron. The younger Glace swallowed hard and just braced himself. His father gathered him up in an embraced that pinned both his arms at his sides.   
  
"My darling son, you're finally home! I've missed you sooo much!" Onion cried in joy. Marron continued to look annoyed as his father asked about his well being. After a couple minutes of Marron glomping, Onion opened his eyes and noticed the older boy standing to next to his son.   
  
"You must be Gateau, right?" asked Onion without releasing Marron. "Ice's son?"   
  
"Eer yeah," the hunter nodded and hoped the man didn't hug strangers. "You knew my father?"   
  
"Worked together," said Onion. "Never really close though. But anyway please to meet you. You are taking care of my Marron, like a good boyfriend, right?"  
  
Marron's face turned beat red with embarrassment, "Father, stop it!"   
  
"Well?" asked Onion, hugging his youngest even tighter.   
  
"Y-Yes, sir," Gateau nodded and hoped Marron wasn't being crushed to death.   
  
"Awww!" cried Onion. "My baby boy is all grown up! Pretty soon I'll be walking you down the alter and ..."  
  
"Father!" Marron gasped, looking mortified and ready to die.   
  
Onion released his son and just laughed, "You're so cute, Marron!"   
  
The four younger Sorcerer Hunters just sweat dropped as Onion placed his hands on his hips and laughed like a madman. Drying his eyes, Onion looked around their party and frowned. "Hey, where's that idiot son of mine?"   
  
"Brother," Marron began after regaining his breath. "Went off on his own."  
  
Onion's eyes widened in shock, "THAT IDIOT DID WHAT?!"   
  
  
-----------------------   
  
  
Carrot didn't find the guards in time. He wiped the rain drenched black bangs from his eyes and stared at the mangle corpses presented to him. One of Sorcerer Hunters was skewered to death by sharp rock spears of the ground and now slowly turning back into mud. Another had his throat snapped like a twig, head bend back in awkward angle. One hunter had been disemboweled with his upper body hanging in the tree branches above. The young man then caught sight of the ashes on the ground and gritted his teeth. Those ashes were probably the only remains of another hunter ... and he had a good idea who played the executioner.  
  
'They were already here,' he thought to himself. 'I knew it ... we shouldn't have come back to Hordic.'   
  
His face was devoid of any emotion as he gathered the bodies together and laid them on the ground. He would have to have some help and a wagon from the village before it really began to pour. In farewell, he kneeled and muttered a soft prayer over the bodies.  
  
"They're all dying because of me," Carrot whispered bitterly.   
  
He stood up and placed a hand over the hilt of his sword. Lighting flared against the dark sky and Carrot whirled to face the band of Sorcerer Hunter Killers. His eyes narrowed and focused on the tall man who stood behind them, next to a small glaring girl. The former Haz Knight stepped forward, startling his men, and stood only a few feet away from his prey.  
  
"You came here alone, didn't you?" asked the Sorcerer. "Have you finally realized my ideals?"   
  
Carrot lowered his gaze to his hands where blood from those Sorcerer Hunters now covered his palms. A cold chill ran down his spine and he wished to wipe the blood clean with his cloak. Instead, Carrot's hands dropped to his sides in silent acceptance that their deaths were on his hands. Their blood was on him as well as the murderers who killed them. A faint smile touched Zaha's lips before the boy pulled back his hood and glared at him.   
  
"Zaha ... you claim that this world was corrupted by evil," Carrot spoke calmly. "But the only thing you've done is contribute to it. That's why I'll never submit myself to you..."  
  
Violet eyes met umber ones and Carrot unsheathed his sword.   
  
"Never."  
  
-----------------------   
  
End of Chapter One  
  
So ... what do you readers think? Like? Hate? Confused?   
  
Well, I've recently read the Book 4 of the manga (thanks Celeste!!!) translated by Tokyopop and I love the idea of Zaha having his own bad guy gang. So now I'm kind of fusing both the manga and TV series together, but made up a lot of stuff on the way... I hope it won't be to confusing.   
  
- Carrot's Zoanthropy: I'm basing it on the signs of the Zodiac. Why? Carrot mentioned that he had 12 transformations according to his Pop. So 12 transformations for 12 signs.  
  
* The Centaur - Sagittarius: yes the symbol of Sagittarius is the archer but in the zodiac circle I have, the archer is the centaur. Carrot turns into   
the centaur in the manga.   
  
* The Goat - Capricorn: I made this one up ^^;   
  
* The Minotaur/Bull - Taurus: Carrot's main transformation from the TV series.   
  
  
- Gateau's family: I'm going by the manga that a Sorcerer killed the people of his village his family and kidnapped his little sister, Éclair. I added in the fact that his father was a sorcerer hunter by the name of Ice Mocha ... I really have a craving for one right now ^^; 


	2. Promise

Perchance To Dream  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
email: teno_hikari@yahoo.com / tenohikari@cs.com  
Beta-Read By: Sarryn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer and you can't have it!!!  
  
Summary: To permanently seal the Hakaishin, Big Mamma attempts to kill Carrot by putting him into a deep sleep. However, her plans get interrupted and Carrot awakes physically the same; but mentally, a completely different person.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for both the TV series and manga. Violence, adult situations (a lemon here and there), and yaoi / shounen ai - you've been warned.  
  
Pairings: Carrot/Zaha, some Marron/Gateau, and some others I'll add in later.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"All stories are true, some just never happened."  
The Sandman - by Neil Gaiman  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Haz Knight Zanahoria closed his eyes, knowing that the world would return unchanged when he opened them. The morning was cool after the rain, dawn had come with it's light glinted off the golden horn ornaments of his cowl. A gentle breeze whipped through his battle robes and the feeling reminded him of the past spent here with his family. He could even remember standing here at the exact spot when he was a child: the day of his mother's funeral.  
  
Opening his eyes, Zanahoria found himself facing his mother again... now alongside his brother. It had been several years since he last visited his family after becoming a Haz Knight. He wanted to tell them how much he struggled and strove to accomplish what no one would think possible of him. He wanted them to be proud and encourage him. But how could two gravestones comfort his weary soul?  
  
He remembered how young they were when their mother died; his brother couldn't understand what 'dying' meant at the time. He swore to his father that he would protect his brother at the cost of his own life: his little brother, whom they both held dear to them despite their grudges against one another. However, in the end, it was his brother who gave up his life for him.  
  
Zanahoria never returned home after that. How could he look his father in the eye after failing to keep his promise? His father must have hated him after learning the fate of his youngest and most beloved son. So must have everyone else in the village. So why did he return fifteen years later? It was because the strong feeling of nostalgia had returned to him. A few months ago, he had learned that another family member had joined the Sorcerer Hunter business.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The Haz Knight flinched inwardly, but kept his cool at the sound of that familiar voice behind him. His features masked well by the cowl of his uniform, he faced the man he dreaded seeing after all this time. The retired knight, whom these days worked as a Black Smith, looked almost the same as he did fifteen years ago. Well, except for a couple of wrinkles at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Onion Glace just stared as the stranger bowed slightly before. He recognized the familiar insignia on those battle robes. As a former Haz Knight, Onion bowed quickly in return. The older man then placed two bouquets of white lilies at each of the gravestones before facing the warrior.  
  
"I've heard about you from Big Mamma," said Onion. "You must be Milphey's replacement, right? Zana ...er ... Zanho ..."  
  
The Knight just stood there as his senior practically butchered his name before finally correcting him. "Zanahoria."  
  
"Uh ...sorry." Onion gave him a sheepish smile. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Paying my respects to your son," answered Zanahoria carefully. "I've never gotten around to do so until now."  
  
Onion arched a bushy eyebrow. "Oh, did you know Marron?"  
  
The Knight nodded silently while averting his gaze. Onion blinked and found himself curious at the other man's distance. There was something familiar about this Haz Knight's voice ... and the Knight himself. Since when did a Haz Knight wear horns on his cowl? The young man just reminded him of someone ... he just couldn't think of whom.  
  
"You have a daughter now," stated Zanahoria, quickly changing the subject. "I believe her name is Sundae?"  
  
"Yeah," Onion beamed with pride. "I got married again after Marron's death... couldn't stand being alone anymore. Sundae's really sweet and smart like her mom ... but she's got my temper. She became a Sorcerer Hunter and my wife and I are so proud of her!"  
  
"Congratulations," the Knight said emotionlessly.  
  
"Do you know my little girl?" asked Onion. "Those boys in her group better not be hitting on her or I'll pound them into a pulp!"  
  
"No, we've never met," he answered. "So, she's your only child now?"  
  
The smile on Onion's face melted away and he actually began to look his age: a weary old man who had lost too much. "No ... I have another son, my oldest. Haven't seen or heard of him since Marron died ... wish I knew if he was doing all right."  
  
The Knight turned away and eyed the flowers Onion had brought. "Why?"  
  
"'Why?'" the older man repeated. "Even though he's a stupid blockhead, he's still my son. Dammit ... why won't he come home?"  
  
From over his shoulder, Zanahoria watched as Onion ran a slightly trembling hand through his short, dark gray hair. The former Haz Knight sighed and tilted his head back, squinting when light blurred his vision. The sunlight had reflected off the golden horns of the knight's headdress and into his eyes. Rubbing his face, Onion was about to ask him why he wear them until catching sight of those umber eyes exposed from the cowl's open slit.  
  
Zanahoria turned away quickly, hoping the man didn't see too much but it was to late. A strong hand clamped onto his shoulder as Onion was trying to peer at his face. The older man's eyes widened in realization then in surprise as the Haz Knight pushed him back.  
  
"You!" the older man gasped in disbelief.  
  
"I have to go," Zanahoria said absently. He turned away from the man and those gravestones, away from his past.  
  
"You ... you're him," Onion stammered. "Carrot, is that really you?!"  
  
The Haz Knight flinched and Onion knew it had to be true. Before Zanahoria knew what was happening, his cowl was ripped away, exposing him. Those familiar chestnut-colored eyes were wide with shock as the older man pulled him into a crushing embrace.  
  
"It is you!" his father cried joyfully. "Son... I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"Pop," the young man whispered. He was stiff with surprise that his father would ever hug him like this. Such an embrace was given only to Marron and back then he was lucky not to be beaten down with insults. Perhaps his father had not loved his brother more than him. Perhaps he loved both his sons equally. There was a dull ache forming under Zanahoria's breastbone.  
  
"God, you've changed!" Onion pulled away a little so that he could inspect his long lost son. "Of course you still look like a kid ... but at least you don't talk like an idiot anymore! You're also a Haz Knight now?! That's great! Wait 'til I tell Sundae... your sister's going to be-"  
  
"No!" Zanahoria broke out of the embrace and glared at his father. "You will say nothing to no one! Do you understand?!"  
  
"Carrot..." Onion protested and actually flinched at the umber, ice-cold glare he received. "What's happened you?"  
  
"Life is what happened and don't call me that," the Knight answered bitterly as he picked up his cowl. "Swear to me you will tell no one of this."  
  
"What?" Onion blinked in confusion. "Why? Wait ... Big Mamma knew and she didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Swear to me," Carrot repeated. "On mother and Marron's graves! Swear you'll never let my name slip out again!"  
  
"Why?" asked his father, looking at his child in disbelief. "Why must you hide who you are? Why do you call yourself another name?"  
  
  
"I would think it was be obvious, Onion."  
  
Both men whirled to face the intruder and glared. Zanahoria quickly stepped in front of his father while muttering a quick chant to draw up his kekkai. The shock wave of Platina energy sent Onion stumbling back, but the Haz Knight remained standing; his glare growing darker by the second.  
  
"Zaha," the Knight growled the name as if it were an obscenity.  
  
"I knew you would return here eventually." The Sorcerer stepped out from the shadows where he had been watching the two. "Your guilt over that broken promise will always bind you to the past and to me. Now... come."  
  
Come? It was a command a leader would give to his subordinate. Or worse, a master would give to his pet. If looks could kill, Zaha could only wish for a quick and painless death.  
  
"I won't," the Haz Knight hissed vehemently. He shook his head, glare growing deadlier as Zaha opened his hand invitingly towards him. "I won't let you take advantage of me again!"  
  
"Again?" repeated Onion as he stood back on his feet. "What are you saying, Carrot?"  
  
Zanahoria didn't answer nor correct him and the former captain of the Haz Knights smiled. "Advantage of you? If my memory serves me correctly, you were a willing participant ..."  
  
Onion stared in confusion while a little pissed off at being ignored. He was surprised to see the look on his eldest son's face as the Sorcerer took a stepped towards him. The man who had once been called 'Carrot' flinched a little and automatically took a step back. His expression of burning anger and hatred had been briefly extinguished with fear.  
  
Zaha's smile curved like a blade as he added, "Very willing ...no matter how much you screamed."  
  
"Shut up!" the young man shouted, the glare had become murderous despite the fact that he was shivering. Awareness dawned and Onion found himself boiling with molten fury as he pulled out his weapons. The bastard had hurt his son... hurt him in *that* way. There could be no other reason for why Carrot was tensing and continuing to back away as the violet-eyed man took another step closer.  
  
"Your Holy Mother has hidden you well from me," Zaha said with a hint of annoyance. He stopped a few feet away and regarded the young man before him. "I never would have imagined you to be one of her knights. Your control over magic and your kekkai's ability to stand up against Platina is impressive. However, it's a shame all your hard work has been for nothing."  
  
Zanahoria screamed as another wave of energy ripped through his spirit shield and slammed into him. The young knight hit the ground hard, rolled over and coughed blood. He could hear his father shouting his name but also saw several other opponents enter the battlefield. A new generation of Sorcerer Hunter killers immediately spotted their target. No! He couldn't let them kill his father ... he wouldn't!  
  
"No," Zanahoria groaned as he watched the other man try to take all his attackers on with his set of rusty axes. Even though Onion was once a Sorcerer Hunter and Haz Knight, there was no way he could defeat them at his age now. Using his sword as a crutch, Zanahoria stood back on his feet and quickly gathered his own magic. A chain of red lightning cackled and took care of the band murderers with ease. He didn't even give their deaths a second thought as he collapsed back onto the ground.  
  
"Very impressive," commented Zaha as he raised his hand up to summon his power. The power of the man who was closest to God. "But even as a Haz Knight, you're still no match for me."  
  
The boy squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, dreadfully awaited the searing pain to engulf him. Was Zaha right? Had it really been all for nothing? He waited and waited ... until he heard a scream torn from Onion's throat. Umber eyes snapped open to see his father being burned alive before him.  
  
"No," he whispered weakly and tried to stand again. "Pop ... no!"  
  
"Carrot!" Onion yelled in agony as his flesh began to melt away. "RUN AWAY!"  
  
"Father!" Zanahoria gasped as he felt himself being pulled backwards. He took a brief glance over his shoulder to see that the other Haz Knights had appeared and were now dragging him off. He wouldn't have it and tried to struggle out of their grasp. "Let me go! I can't let him die! I won't!"  
  
"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" his shouted over the excruciating pain. "RUN!"  
  
The younger man could feel himself being dragged off despite his efforts. "No ... please ...no!"  
  
Everything was slowing getting dark as he was being pulled away from that horrible scene and back to the church. His father's dying scream echoed in his ears and would do so for the rest of his life. It was raining again, soaking through his Haz Knight robes. Like that mattered now. Haz Knight or not, Zaha had scored another victory. Zanahoria reached out blindly as if he could turn back time like one would a page in a book.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter Two - Promise  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"It's really coming down," Gateau observed as he shoved a few dripping bangs away from his face. "I'm gonna kill that idiot if he's off flirting with some girl."  
  
"Take a number," muttered Chocolate. "I'm first in line."  
  
Both Tira and Marron remained silent as they walked close with Onion to avoid the booby traps. They really didn't need anymore trouble with this horrible weather, especially a dark Sorcerer after their leader. The retired Haz Knight stopped and looked around, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Father?" asked Marron. "We're not lost, are we?"  
  
Both Chocolate and Gateau groaned, but were quickly relieved as the older man shook his head. Onion may look like an older version of Carrot, but at least he didn't act like him. At least not when there weren't any beautiful women around.  
  
"Of course not," assured Onion as he smiled at his youngest son. "I just thought that those guards would be here. I guess they're still scouting around."  
  
"Carrot said he was going to warn them about some uninvited guests," Tira informed him. "I think he was referring to that guy, Zaha Torte."  
  
"Zaha Torte," murmured Chocolate. "That name sounds kinda familiar. Doesn't it Tira?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tira gasped. "You thought so to? I think I heard his name before ... he was a former Haz Knight. Uncle Onion, you must have known him, right?"  
  
Their adopted father looked a little nervous and slowly nodded, "Yeah, I did. Come on, we have to find that moron before we all catch colds."  
  
Gateau let out a loud sneeze. "To late."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Nate's first reaction when the Sorcerer Hunter threatened Zaha with a sword was to beat him into the ground. However, their Lord had stated clearly and threateningly that the boy was not to be killed. Or at least not fatally injured. Obviously, this was the one they were searching for: Carrot Glace.  
  
The girl's eyes grew large in amazement as Zaha drew his own sword and the two locked in battle. Other than the emotionless Gia Purple, the band of Killers eagerly watched their Lord engage in physical combat for the first time. Their master, being the older and more experienced of the two, held up a perfect defense against his opponent's attacks. However, the young Sorcerer Hunter wasn't completely at a disadvantage being faster and more aggressive.  
  
Zaha hadn't anticipated his opponent's fervor despite the cold glare on the boy's face. Was this really the idiotic young man he had met on that mountain only a few months ago? Did the boy have this potential all along? If so, then Carrot was also an incredible actor. Not only had he fooled Zaha as well as Big Mama, but also his own comrades. Masked behind that friendly, innocent, and stupid smile was a cold and powerful enemy. A worthy opponent who would make a worthy ally. One who would recognize his ideals. It made Zaha grin with anticipation.  
  
"I will make you mine," he told the young man whose eyes widened slightly at the statement of possession. The Sorcerer's grin grew into a large smile as Carrot tried to fight his emotions and still his hands from shaking. "I swear it."  
  
"Never," Carrot seethed out again, his tone almost inaudible. The Sorcerer Hunter knew that the turned Haz Knight did not want his death, but he desired his opponent's defeat completely. The young man's features darkened as memories and images of unwanted desire flashed before his eyes. "Never again!"  
  
Taking advantage of the older man's confusion, Carrot maneuvered his blade over Zaha's and thrust forward. The older man turned slightly as the sword slid past and perilously close to his throat. Violet eyes narrowed dangerously as he slammed the hilt of his sword against Carrot's ribs. The boy made a choking sound, but refused to let himself retreat as Zaha pushed the blade away from his skin with his sword.  
  
The two combatants broke apart and slowly circled as their audience continued to watch, unsure of what to do. Nate wanted to interfere but knew her master would be against it. The way he looked at the young man made her feel a stab of jealousy. The Sorcerer Hunter had unknowingly captivated her Lord's attention and worse, made him smile. It was a smile of enjoyment that Nate had never seen on her Lord's face during all those years of servitude. She hoped the young Sorcerer Hunter's bones were slowly shattering where the sword had struck.  
  
Carrot sucked in his breath at the pain of his cracked ribs and that was when Zaha lunged. The young man dived, rolling into a crouch, just out of reach of his opponent's blade. Standing on his feet again, the boy parried and pushed forward with renewed strength, ignoring the agony stabbing at his chest. Bringing his sword up, he met a flurry of attacks that pressed him back but did not penetrate his defense. Still impressed, Zaha was not going to pull back his offense and let Carrot devise his own advance.  
  
After a of couple minutes, the pain in Carrot's chest had increased, both distracting and slowing down the Sorcerer Hunter. To his and everyone else's confusion, Zaha sheathed his sword. The older warrior looked over the tired young man, whom was now completely soaked. From the near shivering state that Carrot was in, the Sorcerer knew he had won.  
  
"You are at a disadvantage with no hope of beating me." The rumbling voice held a note of triumph. Zaha then surprised both Carrot and his followers as he held out his hand to the boy. "This battle is over. It's time for you to come home."  
  
The Sorcerer Hunter flinched at the offered hand and a shiver ran down his spine. Earth-brown eyes clouded with fear and the boy's hands began to tremble again. Tearing his gaze away, Carrot squeezed his eyes shut and tightened the grip on the hilt of his sword. Zaha was right, he was at a complete disadvantage ... but it didn't mean he would give up that easily.  
  
Zaha sighed as he watched the boy turn and run into the woods. With a gesture his own pack of hunters went stalking off after their prey. The Sorcerer followed shortly behind and smiled a small predatory smile.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"Did any of you hear that?" asked Marron who stopped suddenly in his tracks. The group turned to look at the mage. "It was just a moment ago ... I thought I..."  
  
"What is it, Marron?" Chocolate pressed. "Did you hear darling?"  
  
"I ... believe I heard fighting." Marron held up a hand for silence as he strained his ears. The others kept quiet but heard nothing save the rumbling thunder and the heavy fall of rain. Great, the person who had the best hearing of the group was the one they were looking for.  
  
"Could be just the lightning," offered Tira. "I don't hear anything but the storm. Carrot would be screaming his head off if he was in trouble."  
  
"Yeah, but Carrot hasn't been himself since he woke up," said Gateau. "Aside from casting magic and transforming himself ... I don't know what to expect from him."  
  
"Using magic?" Onion repeated as he gestured them to follow him. "Carrot used magic? When?"  
  
"Earlier today, father," Marron answered, narrowing his amber eyes in anger. "After Big Mamma tried to murder him."  
  
Chocolate growled under her breath but said nothing and the elder of the group visibly paled.  
  
"S-She tried to w-what?" Marron's father asked in a shaken voice.  
  
"We learned that brother was the reincarnation of the Hakaishin." Marron paused before looking straight into Onion's eyes. "Father, you knew this already... didn't you?"  
  
Numbly Onion nodded.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Carrot found himself regretting his decision of coming alone yet again. It was hard enough to handle Zaha, but now he was being hunted by the Sorcerer and his own powerful Sorcerer Hunter killers. Taking them out wouldn't have been a problem, if his body wasn't screaming at him. He had overexerted himself as he dodged their barrage of attacks while trying to escape.  
  
Hiding behind a tree, the boy brought up his kekkai and masked it with an illusion spell to buy himself time to heal. He should have known Zaha had granted the band of murderers elemental powers. The woman with the tan had control over the earth and he bet it was her spikes that had killed one of those guards. There was a short and skinny man with a bandanna who had water based powers, which, considering the fact that it was raining, made things worse. The droplets of water had quickly turned into shards of steel and had one sliced deep into his shoulder. Then he got nicked by that emotionless giant who hardly said a thing but could rip men limb from limb. With more cracked ribs, Carrot made a mental note not to get to close to that one again.  
  
His eyes narrowed at the sight of the other two figures that trailed behind. The Sorcerer Hunter quieted his breathing and tried to calm down in order to slow his racing heart. He willed himself to blend into his surroundings as the healing spell slowly mended the torn skin and the cracked bones. It would take twenty minutes in his condition... maybe less if they would leave so he could lower his kekkai.  
  
Holding back a groan, Carrot looked at his normal sword and wished he had his other one to aid him. He missed the black blade that hummed to life at his touch and could slice through anything solid or magic. 'Ugh, where's a demon spawn merchant when I need one?!'  
  
Looking back up, he noticed that the girl by Zaha's side stopped in her tracks. Carrot's blinked in surprise... this girl... he knew her. Nate de Coco, was the youngest of the Sorcerer Hunter Killers and Zaha's most devoted servant. Silent, cold, and ruthless no one would ever suspect how energetic and cheerful she actually was when alone with her 'Lord'. He shuddered at the memory of the jealous rage on her face. Such an action had caused him to painfully remember his cracked ribs. A loud breath escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Nate's eyes pinpointed his location. A blast of energy struck his kekkai and shattered the illusion in seconds.  
  
Carrot cursed himself and quickly brought his arm up to deflect the girl's lightning fast punches. He leapt back in a defensive stance while trying to concentrate. The fact that his arm felt like the bone was ready to break didn't help at all.  
  
Wincing, he extended his hand out and cast a lightning spell that should have taken care of Zaha's minions. However, the Sorcerer had put up his own kekkai and shielded them with ease. At least it bought Carrot a minute to step back while trying to think of another way to defeat them. Using Zoanthropy was the last thing he wanted to do, but he was running out of options.  
  
He stood ready to cast magic on himself, but the hunter Dark Grey used the rainfall to his advantage once again. Carrot managed to shield himself but not before taking a few hits. Staggering backwards, he cried out as a sharp earth spike burst up from the ground and slashed open his side. The giant's punch to his chest followed. Carrot went down hard.  
  
With body exhausted, bruised, and bleeding and with ribs broken instead of cracked, Carrot couldn't find the strength in himself to stand. An inhumanly strong hand grasped his wrists and pulled his body up and off the ground. Hanging by his bound limbs like some caught animal after a hunt, the boy winced as another hand grabbed him by the chin, titling his face forward.  
  
"How surprising," Zaha intoned with what almost sounded like relish. "You've put up an exceptionally good fight even for a trained Sorcerer Hunter."  
  
The young man held back a cry in his throat when the giant who held him squeezed tighter. Pain lanced down his arms. It felt as though that bone-crushing grip would shatter his wrists. Zaha's hand released his chin before he pressing a palm against the boy's forehead. Carrot stilled with his mouth hanging open while trying to think of a spell. The words wouldn't come and the Sorcerer Hunter's senses slowly began to shut down. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy ... too heavy.  
  
'No!' his mind screamed frantically. 'If I pass out now he wins ... I have to stay ... awake. I have to...'  
  
"Sleep now," Zaha whispered quietly. "When you wake, you shall fulfill my dream."  
  
Carrot closed his eyes.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"I see," Marron finally said after his father told them about his knowledge of the Hakaishin. The Destruction God had destroyed the world constantly and each time it was reshaped with another's ideals. If this was true, what kind of world did this Dark Sorcerer wish to create? "We have to find my brother before this Zaha Torte does."  
  
"If he hurts my darling..." Chocolate threatened.  
  
It was silent after that as the search party strained their ears to try and hopefully hear Carrot's cowardly screaming. No such luck. They also couldn't find any sign of those guards their teammate had gone off to warn. It was beginning to look hopeless and they decided to turn back and just pray their missing member was at the village already.  
  
"There you are."  
  
The group turned around quickly to face an androgynous stranger behind them. The person was very feminine and pretty looking with long, wavy lavender hair that hung in a ponytail. However, the stranger had some masculine features like the curves of those broad shoulders almost hidden behind a lavender and white cloak.  
  
"I was looking for you guys." He ... or she gave them a warm smile before looking over to oldest member of the group. "It's been awhile, Onion."  
  
The older Glace looked confused. "Milphey? Wow, it sure has. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just dropping by to say hello, old friend, and..." The man/woman looked around at their party and frowned. "Where's Carrot?"  
  
Onion sighed as he looked around absently. "Good question."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"Zanahoria..."  
  
The cheerful female voice woke him from his nap on top of the grassy hillside. Umber eyes slowly opened before he sat up and let out a loud yawn. Blinking back sleep from his eyes, the Knight turned his head to the teenage girl sitting beside him.  
  
"Sundae?"  
  
She gave him a warm smile, her violet eyes sparkling. "I can't believe you slept this long. You really must be tired from your duties as a Haz Knight."  
  
"No, I'm just getting old," he muttered, brushing off the grass that stuck to his clothing.  
  
"You're not old," Sundae told him, still smiling. "You don't have any gray hair, wrinkles, or any age spots."  
  
"I'm old," he insisted. "Or I just feel like it sometimes."  
  
The young girl wished she could say something to cheer him up but ended up stammering nonsense. Zanahoria seemed to appreciate her efforts when a small smile formed on his face. The two sat there together, silently watching the sunrise and the girl unconsciously found herself snuggling up against him. She pulled back a little, afraid he would disapprove, but the Haz Knight continued to smile before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I still can't believe that you're forty," she said after the sun had set into the horizon. "I think I want to be a Haz Knight too someday. Must be pretty cool not being able to die and..."  
  
"Don't confuse ageless-ness with immortality," he interrupted. "I can still die like everyone else... just not of old age."  
  
"I know," the girl sigh, her smile gone. "But you'll live as long as you can, right?"  
  
"I'll live as long as I need to," answered Zanahoria. "Our primary objective is to win the Spell Wars no matter what the costs." No matter how many lives must be sacrificed.  
  
"What about... him?" sneered the girl, a glare forming on her youthful face. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"  
  
"If he can be killed, I would like to. Maybe." The Haz Knight sighed. "As bizarre and twisted as it sounds, that man is my reason for living."  
  
"That is twisted," she agreed. "But after he's dead, you can find another reason, can't you?"  
  
The question had caught him by surprise. He stared blankly up at the night sky. "I... I don't know."  
  
"Well, don't worry about it now," said Sundae, smiling brightly again. "When the war is over, I hope you settle down with someone you can grow old with. Start your own family by having lots and lots of children. You have to promise me that someday you will..."  
  
She trailed off and wondered how far along the 'someday' would be. How long would the war last? Months? Years? Decades? Maybe centuries? The young girl hoped it wouldn't be that long.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, beaming at Zanahoria. "Also, being your sweet and adorable baby sister, I get dibs on names!"  
  
"Sweet and adorable?" he echoed. "I don't think I have a little sister like that..."  
  
"Mean!" Sundae gasped angrily. A wicked smile crossed her pretty features as she grabbed onto him, forcing Zanahoria to give her a piggyback ride to the village. "Just for that, you have to name your child Pistachio if it's a boy and Zucchini if it's a girl!"  
  
Zanahoria gave her a wounded look over his shoulder. "Why do you hate my nonexistent children?"  
  
"Hey, I was being serious!" she exclaimed, whapping him on the back of his head. He let out a laugh and she settled down on his back as they walked back. "You will keep your promise, right?"  
  
"I promise," he slurred tiredly.  
  
"Good! If I don't become a Haz Knight and live that long, you'll face the wrath my ghost!" she threatened him. Sundae then caught sight of her only brother wiping away blood with the back of his hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I," he began. "I bit my tongue..."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"Over there!"  
  
The Sorcerer Hunter Killers jerked their heads toward the sudden noise and found themselves facing their so-called prey. Zaha frowned as he caught sight of two familiar faces among the group of children. Their eyes immediately locked onto him. One of the warriors pulled out a pair of axes.  
  
"Let him go, Zaha," Onion demanded calmly.  
  
The Sorcerer Hunters quickly spotted their leader and gasped. Battered and unconscious, Carrot hung over the shoulder of Zaha Torte's tall minion. The bleeding state he was in brought a collective glare from the intruders. Chocolate acted first, transforming into her 'other form'. Her darker side masked her emotions well, but it was clear in her tone of voice that she was out for blood.  
  
"You hurt my darling," she hissed at Zaha and slowly unwound her wire. "Such an act can never be forgiven. Not by Big Mamma and not by you."  
  
"Child," he spoke in an eerily familiar soft tone of voice. "You and your sister are the last I would expect forgiveness from."  
  
Tira flinched before she transformed herself and stepped beside her elder sister. "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
The Sorcerer didn't answer, instead he turned, glancing back to the unconscious boy who let out another low groan. "Impossible," he muttered before facing his other two soldiers: Moss Green and Dark Grey. "Take care of them."  
  
"Yes, sir!" sang Moss.  
  
The group scattered away as sharp, earthen lances shot up in the place they had been standing moments before. Gray let out a snicker as he transformed the shower of rain into a shower of spikes. Marron quickly drew out his ofuda and, with a quick chant, turned the falling spikes back into water. Gateau moved to stop the silent giant, who was retreating with Carrot, and found himself thrown back by a powerful kick. He landed in a crouch, his blue eyes met similar ones of a glaring young girl. Recognition struck, along with another high kick to his face before she turned and ran.  
  
"E ...Éclair?!"  
  
Onion chopped away at the high bamboo walls that stood in the way of he and his son's abductors. Moss only laughed from where she stood behind the wall and kept growing it back, infuriating the older man until he whirled his axes for another task. Zaha's female warrior gasped as the Earth cracked open underneath her feet and screamed as the crack swallowed her whole and closed back up.  
  
Grey growled in rage as he kept aiming to hit Milphey and the other two female Sorcerer Hunters, who dodged with ease. The androgynous stranger appeared to be an acrobat and made little taunts at the water warrior. After seeing his comrade, Moss, fall into the earth, he was about to retreat with Nate and the others, but something struck him from behind.  
  
Marron's amber eyes were cold as his phoenix scalded Dark Grey, turning his liquid body into gas. Looking past the fumes, the younger Glace looked horrified upon seeing that Zaha and his elder brother were gone. Cursing under his breath, he and the others pursued.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Zaha heard the sound of footsteps approaching and mentally swear. He would need stronger warriors than Moss Green and Dark Grey. Perhaps warriors who didn't depend so much on their given powers. He and Nate then stared at Gia when he stopped ahead of them.  
  
The girl was about to open her mouth to question until the blade of a sword protruded out of Gia's right eye. A cackling bolt of red severed the puppet's head from its shoulders, causing the giant to release his bundle and topple to the ground. Carrot landed on his feet before them, his side healed. Now he was slowly mending the broken ribs with another healing spell. The boy glared at them both, his sword clutched tightly in his right hand. Nate was already in an attack position before Zaha stepped forward.  
  
"You bit your tongue to wake yourself up from my spell," observed the Sorcerer who eyed the thin stream of blood trailing down Carrot's mouth. "Indeed you aren't the fool you make others believe you to be, Carrot Glace."  
  
The boy shrugged, the corner of his mouth lifted in a half weary smile. "We never are what we look like," he found himself repeating a certain Necromancer's words. "But you already know what I am, as I know what you are."  
  
"And what do you think I am?" Zaha asked amused, not caring in the slightest that the approaching footsteps were getting louder.  
  
"You are the man closest to God," Carrot answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Before the Sorcerer could smile the boy quickly added, "As powerful as you are, it doesn't make you God. Nor does it give you the right to force another Apocalypse. If this world was truly evil, it would have already been destroyed."  
  
Zaha glared and wrapped a hand around the hilt of his sword. "Don't waste my time with absurdities, child."  
  
The half smile on Carrot's face became a full one as he dropped his hand from his chest and used both hands to hold his sword up. "I will never realize your ideals, Zaha. You waste your own time."  
  
The Sorcerer was about to comment, but those footsteps had suddenly stopped. Nate whirled to face the Sorcerer Hunters once more. Both Zaha and Carrot's gaze remained locked onto each other. An eerie calm settled between them. Zaha released his grip on the hilt and lowered his hands to his sides.  
  
"You're just like that woman," the Sorcerer accused. "We could argue these matters indefinitely and never reach agreement."  
  
"Then I suppose we'll have to agree on disagreeing," Carrot said brightly.  
  
Zaha frowned at him and took a step forward. "That doesn't solve anything."  
  
"True," the boy sighed. He appeared to look calm despite the fact that he was nervous and now rooted to the spot. Before he could do or say anything more, Zaha pierced his personal space and captured the Carrot's lips with his own.  
  
Nate and the other observers to the conversation gaped with disbelief. What was more surprising than Zaha's boldness to kiss Carrot was the fact that Carrot wasn't fighting it. The young man was neither freaking nor lashing out in hysteria. A couple of the witnesses even had to pinch themselves just to make sure they weren't imagining the whole thing.  
  
Carrot's eyes glazed over and, unconsciously, he tilted his head closer. It wasn't until he felt teeth scrape against his bleeding tongue that the young man pushed away. He covered his mouth as if it might jump the older man's face. Zaha pulled back and wiped the smear of Carrot's blood from his lips with the back of his hand. He grinned at the boy before stepping past him.  
  
"That doesn't solve anything either," Carrot replied quietly.  
  
"Don't be to sure," the Sorcerer told him before he gestured to Nate to follow.  
  
Like the obedient servant she was, the girl trailed behind her master but not before giving Carrot a venomous glare. It was after the two were out of sight that the others finally became animated once again. Marron was quickly at the older boy's side, inspecting his wounds. Well, the physical ones anyway.  
  
"Brother, are you all right?" Marron asked. "Carrot, look at me."  
  
Carrot slowly complied but saw violet eyes instead of his little brother's amber ones. They weren't dark like Zaha's eyes, but lighter in color like another's. The Sorcerer Hunter let out a silent, strangled cry as he collapsed on to his knees.  
  
"Carrot!" Onion gasped as he knelt down and saw what he never expected to see from his eldest son: tears. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"  
  
"I... I," Carrot whispered brokenly, his hand still at his mouth as if he were now resisting the urge to vomit. "I can't do it ..."  
  
"Do what?" Marron demanded as he tried to get his brother to stand again.  
  
The boy squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.  
  
"Keep my promise."  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Dotta entered the main hall and was about to make her report on the Sorcerer Hunter's whereabouts from Milphey, including the good news that Zaha Torte had retreated from Hordic and two of the Sorcerer Hunter Killers were dead. The smile faded from the winged girl's face at the sight before her.  
  
"Big Mamma!"  
  
The Saint was kneeling on the marble floor, tears running down her face while hands covered muffled sobs. Dotta flew to Big Mamma's side and rested a hand on her shoulder. The older woman continued to cry while choking out apologies and Carrot's name together.  
  
"Big Mamma," Dotta repeated softly, looking both worried and afraid. "What's the matter? What's wrong?!"  
  
"Carrot," the woman cried into her hands. "That dream ... that dream I gave you ... what have I done?!"  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
  
Uhhh... review? Please? 


	3. Family

Perchance To Dream  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
email: teno_hikari@yahoo.com / tenohikari@cs.com  
Beta-Read By: Sarryn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer and you can't have it!!!  
  
Summary: To permanently seal the Hakaishin, Big Mamma attempts to kill Carrot by putting him into a deep sleep. However, her plans get interrupted and Carrot awakes physically the same; but mentally, a completely different person.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for both the TV series and manga. Violence, adult situations (a lemon here and there), and yaoi / shounen ai - you've been warned.  
  
Pairings: Carrot/Zaha, some Marron/Gateau, and some others I'll add in later.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
"All stories are true, some just never happened."  
The Sandman - by Neil Gaiman  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
The funeral had been brief since Onion had stated long ago that he didn't want a long boring one, which would make everyone wish he or she was dead. To honor the man's last request, the eulogy was short and there would be a feast at the wake. It made Zanahoria almost roll his eyes ... almost, considering it was his father who had died. Died for him... just like Marron had.  
  
The Haz Knight shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sipping absently at his tea as he listened to the others tell old stories of their adventures with Onion. He had heard these stories time after time. His father   
used them as a hobby to annoy his eldest son and pick up women. The stories always started with a "Back in my day..." and then father and son found themselves trading insults. Nothing new... but Carrot Glace finally stopped when his father blurted out things like: "I hate you" and "Why are you still alive?" He knew his old mad said them just to get under his skin ... and it did ... then straight to his heart. The only thing that bonded Carrot and Onion together had been Marron. When that bond was gone, the older Glace brother disappeared from the face of Spooner Continent completely. Fate had been cruel when the two men were reunited after several years.   
  
"Um?"   
  
Zanahoria looked up and was surprised to see Onion's daughter standing before him. The young girl was his little sister and only sibling left. She was of average height and had most of her mother's features. Her   
hair was black, the only physical feature that she probably inherited from Onion.   
  
"You're Zanahoria, right?" she asked hesitantly.   
  
"I am."   
  
"Hi, I'm Sundae. Sundae Glace." She fidgeted nervously before gesturing towards the door. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Certainly."   
  
He really didn't want to though, but it would be rude to reject her request at their, her as far as she knew, father's wake. Zanahoria rose from his chair and followed the young girl out the door so they could   
speak in private. Frantically, he tried to guess all of her possible questions and hoped none of them were about Carrot Glace.   
  
"I heard that you were with my father when he died," the teenager blurted out as soon as she shut the door. He nodded his head and Sundae took a deep breath. "Would you tell me what happened?"  
  
He stiffened but thankfully his Haz Knight robes hid it well. The knight looked down at the young girl and considered. How old was she? Fourteen? Fifteen? Yes, he had been her age when he became a Sorcerer Hunter... almost twenty years ago. For a moment, he began to feel his age ...   
restless and weary.  
  
"I will," he said after a long moment. "But not today... not here."   
  
"Then when and where?" she asked with a bit impatience in her tone.   
  
"When you return to the Church," Zanahoria answered. "We'll talk, I promise."   
  
She nodded silently and shivered as a cold breeze blew passed. "It'll be a few weeks though ... Big Mama told me that I could take my time... mom is still pretty shaken up. Dad just went to go pay his respects to   
his old family and didn't come back ... then mom went to go check up on him. She found him ... dead ... and his killer ..."   
  
Zanahoria stopped breathing and went pale. "His killer ...? She saw him?"   
  
"Yeah," his sister gritted out. "Mom said that the man was dressed in all black, really tall, and had shoulder length violet hair. She said that after dad was killed the man ...went mad."  
  
The Knight nodded and wondered just how mad Zaha went to have his prey slip from his clutches once again?   
  
"Were you a friend of dad's?" Sundae cocked her head and tried to meet his eye. The Haz Knight refused to be discovered yet a second time; he did have his father's eyes after all.   
  
"I was, but we weren't close." Not technically a lie.   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It's getting colder, you should got back inside."   
  
"Mmmm... okay," she said with a nod. "Aren't you coming back in or going back home?"   
  
'Home?' thought the man formerly known as Carrot Glace. 'I am home ... aren't I? Or did I give that up, too, along with my name?'   
  
"I think I'll head back to the Church now," he answered.   
  
"Well, I'll being seeing you." Sundae placed a hand on the doorknob before turning to face him again. "Remember you promised!"   
  
"I will honor it, my lady." Zanahoria gave her a small smile and the young girl blushed. "Goodnight."  
  
"Eer... goodnight, Zanahoria...," she stuttered before turning back inside. From the corner of his eye, the young knight spotted Cinnamon at the window. She was beaming at him from the rim of her teacup. He hope she wasn't going to come out and talk to him ... otherwise he'd be stuck out here the whole night. For the sake of his sanity, he would have to teach her to speak faster... surely it could be done. All Zanahoria   
needed was time and right now he had plenty of that.   
  
Cinnamon tore her gaze from him as Sundae approached her. They were talking and the girl, being very young, was surprisingly not impatient. His sister was so unlike him ... but not exactly like Marron. Taking a deep breath, he turned on his heel and stalked into the woods.   
  
Laughing ...  
  
Sundae was laughing. It must be some funny story that Chiffon was telling her. He would have to remind himself to thank the older Haz Knight later. Zanahoria kept walking and refused to look back to the place that had once been home. It wasn't his home anymore. If he wanted his little sister's happiness, then he would have to stay away.   
  
The Knight stopped in his tracks, miles away from Hordic, looked up and glared. A crow perched upon the branch of a tree, staring down at him. Ebony black feathers fluttered gracefully before they pulled back. Beady looking eyes glinted in the darkness... one black and the other gold.   
  
"Persistent bastard, aren't you?" he hissed as strong arms wrapped around his torso possessively.   
  
"You know me well," Zaha almost purred. The Sorcerer smiled as the boy in his arms began to shiver despite the layers of armor and robes he wore. A hand undid the cowl of the Knight's cloak, letting it fall to the ground, while another hand began to wander underneath those robes...  
  
"Stop it!" Zanahoria growled as the hand under his robes paused a little too close to his groin. "You're indecent ... you murdered my father ... to think I'll ever..."   
  
Zaha let out a low laugh as the smaller body stiffened at his touch. "You wanted your father dead because you hated him. Don't deny it ... but you're relieved that he's gone."  
  
"I'm not!" the younger man shouted. "I hated him before... but I don't now... I hate you for killing him ... I hate you!"   
  
The former knight just smirked as he only tightened his grip. "You hate me but you want me ... want this. Many have died for you, Carrot Glace, and you couldn't do a thing to save them. Their blood is as much on your hands as on mine."  
  
The boy let out a gasp as he was shoved up against the trunk of a tree while an unseen force pinned his arms above his head. A spell was immediately on his lips, ready to break the invisible binds that held him.   
But Zaha had beaten him once again: the Sorcerer silenced him with a kiss. Whatever the plan of action in Zanahoria's mind, it was quickly erased and he silently cursed himself.  
  
He remained pliant as the older man leaned against him until the kiss finally ended. The Sorcerer pulled back a little, running his fingers through the young knight's black hair almost affectionately. Zanahoria   
winced as the intimate gesture turned painful as his attacker twisted his hair.   
  
"You only cared for Onion after he died," Zaha stated, releasing the boy's hair. "It's only when we lose something that we take for granted, do we actually value it's worth."  
  
-----------------------  
Chapter Three - Family  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Gateau groaned as he turned in bed, muttering 'stupid fever and stupid Carrot' under his breath. It was because of that idiot that both he and Chocolate were stuck in bed with a cold. Chocolate didn't seemed to   
mind since her 'darling' was waiting on them hand and foot. As soon as they settled down at Onion's house, Carrot immediately made sure they were taken care of. Marron and Tira had went to Grandpa's after Onion and Millie had disappeared somewhere. The older Sorcerer Hunter just wished Marron were here rather than his big brother who was acting so un-Carrot like.   
  
"Do you need another blanket?"  
  
A cool wet cloth wiped away the sweat from his forehead and made him sigh in relief. Gateau opened his eyes to regard the other boy standing at his bedside. Chestnut color-eyes that openly expressed his emotions, were now narrowed and closed off. Remembering the question, the older Sorcerer Hunter shook his head.  
  
He closed his eyes again and thought of that glaring girl with the short blonde hair and blue eyes. Was it really Éclair? If so, why didn't she respond when he called out her name? Then again, maybe it wasn't her.   
Maybe he was just delusional after catching a cold, but she really did look like his long lost sister. Physically that is. The girl who served Zaha Torte was too cold to be his little sister. Familiar stranger.   
Just like Carrot. He thought he knew the perverted idiot ... now he wasn't even sure if Marron knew his own brother.  
  
"It's already noon," Carrot informed him. "Did you sleep all right?"  
  
Gateau gaped openly at Carrot before looking over to the open window where sunlight streamed through. Morning? The blonde groaned again, but did feel a bit better now that his fever was gone.   
  
"Pops and Milphey are making lunch. Did you want to eat in here or outside with us?"   
  
"Outside," Gateau answered. "I need some fresh air... and Marron..."  
  
The other boy just nodded with a small smile on his face. The dark-haired teenager stood up and turned away to head out the bedroom. Before leaving, the older Sorcerer Hunter could have sworn he heard Carrot mumble an apology. It was weird, Carrot had already apologized last night ... so what else was he sorry for?  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"How are you feeling, sis?" asked Tira, poking her head inside the room. Her older sister just smiled from where she sat up in bed, holding a small teddy bear in her lap.   
  
"A lot better," Chocolate answered before holding the bear up to Tira's face. "Look it's Pot-Sticker."   
  
"Pot-Sticker!" Tira gasped then brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Wow, it's been ages! Where did you find him?"   
  
"Here, it was on top of my pillow when I woke up." Chocolate smiled at the bear, although it was bit dusty and missing an eye. "We had him ever since we moved in with the Glaces. Before meeting darling, we used to drag Pot-Sticker around everywhere with us ... I think he lost his eye when I accidentally dropped him from a tree."  
  
"Yeah, I remember mom got tired of sewing it back on..."  
  
The two girls sighed happily as they reminisced about old childhood memories until someone knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in!"   
  
The bedroom door opened slowly and Carrot stepped inside.   
  
"Darling!" Chocolate beamed at him, wishing she could leap out of bed to glomp him.   
  
He gave her a slight smile. "Feeling better, I see."  
  
"Uh huh!" the redhead nodded, not noticing the look of confusion on Tira's face at Carrot's behavior. "I feel even better now that you're here, darling."  
  
"Are you all right Carrot?" asked Tira. "You look kind of pale. Did you sleep at all last night."  
  
The dark-haired boy shrugged. "A little."  
  
"You could always come in and join me," Chocolate suggested with a seductive smile on her face.   
  
"Chocolate!" Tira exclaimed.   
  
Carrot blinked before shaking his head. "I have to go and meet Grandpa now. You and Gateau should get some more rest if you want to get better."  
  
"Whatever you say, darling," the elder sister nodded. "Tell Grandpa that I'll see him when I'm all better."  
  
He nodded before his umber eyes narrowed in on the teddy bear in Chocolate's arms. Both of the sisters smiled as Chocolate held up the dusty looking stuffed animal. "Look, darling; it's Pot-sticker! You remember him, don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Carrot turned around quickly before they could see his forming glare.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Onion whistled to himself as he doused the fire used for grilling up a lunch big enough for twenty people. Of course their group was under, ten but both he and Carrot ate more than enough for three people. He had to remind himself to keep a mallet nearby in case they ended up fighting like dogs for the last scrap of food.  
  
Dusting his hands against his pants, he smiled and inhaled the sweet smell of pine from the forest along with the mouth-watering aroma of the barbecued salmon he had just prepared. He turned towards the large picnic table and the person sitting there. Milphey had been humming along with Onion as he set out the side dishes.   
  
"So tell me...," Onion began, his carefree smile melting away. "He didn't start using magic until after Mama tried to kill him?"  
  
Milphey stopped smiling and sighed, dropping his hands into his lap. "It's our belief that Carrot's near-death experience triggered a link with ...him. But nothing more, otherwise ... we wouldn't be here."  
  
"Well, shit," the older-looking man cursed as he sat down at the table. "Why didn't Mama just hand him over to Zaha with a big red bow around his neck?!"  
  
Milphey's delicate and feminine features hardened. "Onion..."  
  
They stopped talking as Carrot stepped outside, closing the door behind him. There was a glare on his face, which quickly vanished when he faced the two men who were giving him curious stares. The teenager shifted uncomfortably before turning to face his father.   
  
"Chocolate and Gateau are feeling well enough to come out for lunch."  
  
Onion blinked. "Oh, good. Marron should be back from Grandpa's anytime now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The older Glace swallowed hard, a normal conversation with the boy wasn't easy for him. Their relationship was pretty awkward, especially since they constantly battled one another, insulted one another... He didn't expect his son to ever open up to him ... and he hoped Carrot would   
now.  
  
"Hey, idiot..." Onion felt like smacking himself. That sure wasn't a nice way of opening a deep conversation. He prepared himself to get punched and/or insulted but his son just stood there. His young face void of emotion.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Carrot, not looking offended in the slightest.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Milphey cleared his throat and made some excuse to go back inside in order to give father and son more privacy. The door closing shut behind him, Onion allowed himself to breathe and try to act normal.   
Surprisingly, Carrot just stood there, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"So, uh... are you all right?"   
  
Carrot shrugged. "I'm fine. My ribs are feeling better thanks to Marron's healing spell."   
  
"Marron healed you last night?" The former Haz Knight raised his eyebrow in suspicion. He knew Marron had been busy collecting herbs for his friends and hadn't healed Carrot's broken ribs. They weren't even broken when they caught up with Zaha, just bruised. "So other than the ribs ... you're okay?"  
  
"Pretty much." The younger Glace nodded.  
  
"You're sure?" his father pressed. "I mean after last night... with Zaha..."  
  
Carrot sat down at the picnic table, drumming his fingers against the wooden surface. "You mean when he kissed me?"  
  
Onion looked visibly uncomfortable as he tried not to remember that scene last night. Unfortunately he wasn't senile yet and his memory was still in tact. Damn memory of his former Captain leaning down and kissing his son. "You kissed back..."  
  
The boy flinched and his fingers stopped their drumming. "It was a reaction," Carrot quickly explained. "I wasn't in the right frame of mind..."  
  
"You sure sounded like you were," said Onion, folding his arms across his broad chest. The young man's eyes narrowed to glare at his father, but he stopped and simply let them close shut. The older Glace raised an eyebrow in surprise as his son calmed himself. "Wow, you've really changed..."  
  
Carrot tear stood up from the table, a small weary smile played on his features as he turned to walk away. "That's the understatement of my life."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Lunchtime came around and everyone enjoyed the feast. The day after the storm was calm and peaceful, with lots of sunshine and not a dark cloud in the sky. It was also filled with laughter and the retelling of old stories ... until they noticed something important. Chocolate looked up from where she was holding Pot-Sticker on her lap.  
  
"Where's darling?"  
  
Marron looked up from where he was sitting next to Gateau and then looked around their party. Carrot had returned for lunch and somehow slipped out without them noticing. Worry etched his face and he was about to go off looking for his brother until Milphey spoke up.  
  
"I believe he went to see the village elder."   
  
Tira cast a glance at Carrot's plate and it's half eaten food. She frowned as she looked at her older sister. "Why didn't he say anything?"  
  
"That's weird," said Gateau as he helped himself to another tuna sandwich. "That idiot always announces when he's about to do stuff... even if he has to pee or something. Like we need to know..."  
  
"Did he tell you anything, Milphey?" asked Onion as he cast a glance at his friend.  
  
"The look on his face said it all," the pretty man sighed. "He wants to be left alone right now."  
  
The party was silent for awhile until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking up, the teenagers were surprised to see a beautiful middle-aged woman standing before their table. She had long, wavy burgundy hair and jewel-like amethyst eyes; giving them a smile she held up a picnic basket.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," the woman apologized. "The apple pies took a lot longer than I thought..."  
  
Onion leapt up from the table and much to everyone's surprise, kissed her. The woman smiled and leaned against the taller man as he took her heavy picnic basket with one hand. They turned to look back at the   
picnic table of their shocked audience as Onion wrapped his arm around the stranger.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet someone special to me," Onion beamed happily. He nodded his head to the beautiful lady. "This is Caramel."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Caramel smiled at the group of gaping people. Well, Milphey had shut his mouth and returned her kind smile.   
  
Onion then gently took her hand and lifted it up so they could all see the ring set with a garnet on her finger. "She's also my fiancée."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Zanahoria lifted his head from where he knelt and looked over his shoulder to see her. Sundae fidgeted nervously before she stepped inside the dimmed room lit by over a hundred candles of all shapes and sizes.   
  
The captain of the Haz Knights took in a deep breath before he stood up, watching her cross the room towards him. He could only count the seconds as her booted footsteps echoed off the marble floor. Sundae stopped a meter shy of the towering Knight, only an arms length apart. She was hidden in the length of his shadow. Knowing how uncomfortable the teenager was, Zanahoria made a gesture with his   
hand. In mere seconds, his knightly armor faded from view, exposing the young man beneath it.  
  
The girl let out a gasp of surprise. The Haz Knight Zanahoria was an enigma to her and her fellow Sorcerer Hunters. No one knew what the man looked like under those burgundy and black robes. What made him stand out from the other knights was the golden horns of his cowl. What did they represent? What did they mean to the Knight? Her amethyst eyes raked him down from head to toe, and blushed. He   
surely wasn't what she and the other had expected him to look like. The young man appeared average looking for his age, the age he 'looked' like. But he was handsome ... especially the attire he wore underneath his robes. A burgundy sleeveless turtleneck, which matched the color of his uniform, made his made his warm-colored skin look pale. The rest of the outfit, the gauntlets around his arms, his pant, and boots, were all black and in leather.   
  
Noticing that she was staring at his body, the girl ripped her gaze away and began to stammer an apology. But the words never left her mouth as she looked straight into his deep umber eyes. When he looked at her, she could see a profound sadness in his eyes. A sorrow so poignant that it made her heart ache. Then she took in his short spiky black hair and felt a sense of familiarity. Why did this man remind her of her father?  
  
"This is who I was," he said absently after her inspection. "Carrot Glace."  
  
She blinked, not comprehending at first. "Carrot? Carrot Glace?"   
  
"Yes," Zanahoria nodded and attempted to smile. "I ... I'm your brother."  
  
Another gasp of disbelief followed by a slap that echoed across the room. Chiffon paused by the door and took a step back to let the young Sorcerer Hunter run passed him. He looked over to his leader who   
tentatively brought his hand up to his throbbing cheek and the red imprint of the girl's hand.   
  
"Zanahoria?" the older Haz Knight took a step forward. "Aren't you going to go after her?"  
  
The boy looked at him, letting his hand fall back to his side. "Why?"  
  
"Ah, I see..." Chiffon nodded in Sundae's direction. "So that was your intention. She didn't even ask for an explanation?"  
  
"She needed none," Zanahoria answered. "I abandoned my family ... She doesn't even know me. So why would she care about what a stranger has to say?"  
  
The older man frowned as turned back to the young Knight. "That's because you won't let her know you."  
  
"What would be the point?"   
  
"You're family, that fact will never change... even if you have changed your name."  
  
"I did more than just change my name!" snapped Zanahoria. "Look at me! Look at me and tell me if you see Carrot Glace in this room! The person I was doesn't exist anymore, because the world he protected destroyed him!"   
  
Chiffon turned around and stalked towards the door. "No, Zanahoria. Our world did not destroy that child ... you did."   
  
"It's ironic," the Knight continued, just a few steps outside. "Zaha Torte said your exact words before he turned. I wonder ... if you will follow in his footsteps..."  
  
The young man flinched as he turned his gaze back on to his mentor. "Chiffon...?"   
  
"Don't sever your ties with Carrot Glace," Chiffon advised him. "Don't push everyone away like Zaha did..."   
  
Zanahoria closed his eyes, fighting the internal struggle within him. A part of him heard Chiffon and knew he was right. That part outweighed the negative side of himself that wanted to dispute. No, he wasn't going to become like Zaha Torte. His eyes opened with a look of determination as he nodded before rushing passed the older knight to find his sister.   
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"Here you go, sweetie. Open wide!"   
  
"AUUHHHHH!"   
  
The four teenagers at the table just stared at the happy couple in disbelief. Well, Gateau stopped staring and was now trying to get Marron to close his gaping mouth. Then tried another approach, by pressing his   
lips against his boyfriend's.   
  
The kiss woke Marron right up from his stupor and responded before he remembered that the older boy's condition. "Gateau, you're still sick... we shouldn't do that until you get better..."  
  
"But, Marron," Gateau protested. "It's okay. We're supposed to share everything..."  
  
"I don't want your cold."  
  
"Aww... you're no fun..."   
  
Chocolate was beaming at the older couple as Caramel finished feeding Onion his slice of pie. "So how long have you two been together? When's the wedding? Where did you meet? Where are you going to go for your honeymoon?"  
  
"Sis," Tira protested as she tried to still her bouncing sister. "Calm down..."  
  
"About six months now," answered Caramel. "My little brother and I moved here to Hordic when he became a Sorcerer Hunter. But he... he passed away last summer..."   
  
The commotion at the picnic table died down and Onion held his fiancée closer. "He was killed by a group of Sorcerer Hunter Killers ...according to Mama. After he died ... I had nowhere else to go, so I stayed   
here."  
  
"Onion was very helpful to my brother and I... and we fell in love." The older woman's face brightened again as she leaned closer against Onion and let him wrap his arms around her. "We're planning a Spring   
Wedding. I'm so glad I got to meet you all ...and..."   
  
Her violet eyes turned to Marron. "I hope you will give us your blessing."  
  
The teenager blinked as he gazed at his father and his father's fiancée. His lips twitched into a smile as he nodded. "Of course, and I'm sure my brother gives his as well to see our father happy. To see you both   
happy together."  
  
Caramel blinked, "Brother? Is he here? I would like to meet him..."  
  
"Ah, he took off to go see the elder," said Onion. "Now ... about the honeymoon..."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"She still hates me, doesn't she?"   
  
Caramel finished removing her dried laundry from the clothesline and turned to face horned Knight. Brushing some gray-streaked, burgundy hair from her face, she gave him a smile as he helped her fold a bed sheet.  
  
"Sundae doesn't hate you, Zanahoria," his stepmother assured him. "She's young ...and confused. Just give her more time."  
  
"I have plenty of that," the young man sighed as he carried the load of laundry back into her house. "She still keeps in touch I hope."  
  
"Writes me a letter almost every week." Caramel smiled as she gestured for him to sit down as she prepared some tea. "I know she's having a difficult time with this war. But she doesn't say anything about her hardships in her letter. You've been watching her, haven't you? Is she really all right?"   
  
The Haz Knight sighed as he accepted the tea and simply held it in his gloved hands. "One of her team mates has passed away. I know she was pretty shaken about it..."  
  
"Oh my," the older woman brought a hand over her mouth. "What happened?"  
  
"Her team was jumped by a group of Sorcerer Hunter Killers. Sundae's team was able to defeat them, but one of her comrades took a bad hit. The Sorcerer Hunter died before they could take her to a doctor," he told her. "Sundae's strong ... she's hanging in there."  
  
"I'm glad." Caramel gave him another smile before she broke into a series of coughs. The younger man was immediately at her side with a glass of water and a napkin.   
  
"Caramel?"   
  
"I'm getting old," she rasped weakly. "Winter is coming soon..."  
  
He nodded before picking the older woman up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. "Please, get some rest. Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like some soup? Another blanket?"   
  
Caramel brought the quilt up around herself and placed a hand on her stepson's. "Please ... continue to look after her, Zanahoria. After I'm gone ..."   
  
His brown eyes widened slightly before he nodded his head. The Knight took a seat by her bedside and watched as the older woman fell asleep. He got up after feeling a draft in the room and made a nice fire in the fireplace.   
  
The wind howled outside the bedroom window and Zanahoria gazed outside at the leafless trees and gray clouds. Sighing, he sat back down in the armchair beside Caramel's bed and listened to the chiming of the   
grandfather clock in living room. Winter was coming soon ... the season of death. How many people in this war would live to see Spring? he wondered bitterly to himself.   
  
  
  
  
Fires blazed and writhed in the darkness like a thing alive. The parti-colored flames flickered and swayed as they circled around two bodies. The fire boiled up, long tongues licking hungrily for further   
sustenance, but it couldn't feast upon its victims as something held it at bay.   
  
Sundae was the first to regain consciousness and felt something heavy pressed her into the ground. Whatever it was just groaned. Opening her eyes, she let out a gasp and looked down at the young looking man. Blood streamed down his torso from several gapping wounds.  
  
"Zanahoria!"  
  
The young man didn't respond as he continued to bleed all over her. Gritting her teeth, the Sorcerer Hunter carefully pushed him to the side so she could sit up. Letting him rest on his back, she pulled out one of her daggers and began to cut away the tattered Haz Knight uniform.   
  
Sundae shut her eyes tight in horror, swallowing hard to reign in her nausea. The odor of charred flesh persisted, but after a moment she steeled herself and opened her eyes. Thank god the Knight couldn't see her reaction.   
  
The shredded, bloodstained robes covered a wound much larger than she had expected. She realized he must have gotten this at very close range. The Sorcerer Hunter gazed warily at the exposed muscle, bone, and tendon still weeping with blood. It was only partially cauterized. Damn it, how come she didn't notice those fire archers earlier?!  
  
"Zanahoria," she repeated again, removing his cowl. Her fingers slipped underneath his turtleneck and tried to feel a pulse. She found it, but it was faint ... he wasn't going to last much longer. "Zanahoria ...   
please wake up..."  
  
No response, she wondered if she just imagined feeling his pulse. He looked so pale ... so dead. Her violet-eyes watered as she began to shake the Haz Knight, hoping he would stir awake. Nothing.  
  
"Don't leave me..." she pleaded, tears running down her face. "Please... stay with me... Zanahoria ... Carrot ..."   
  
Still nothing.   
  
"BROTHER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming her fists against his chest.   
  
Zanahoria awoke with a gasp, his eyes flying wide open as he let loose a torrent of painful coughs. Quickly, his skin began flush with color and he was alive once more. The Knight sat up, wincing at his wounds and the impact of Sundae's fists.   
  
Sundae...   
  
He jerked his head to face her and let out a sigh of relief. She was okay. She was crying but okay. He raised a hand to his wound and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, the bloody rents in his flesh began to heal ... well at least the major one.  
  
"You're still crying," he noted. "Are you all right...?"  
  
"Idiot!" she spat out before throwing her arms around his neck. "My big brother is such an idiot..."  
  
Zanahoria's digested her words slowly before smiling.   
  
"Yes... I am."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Carrot awoke from where he lay against a massive tree trunk. Yawning, he stretched his limbs and leapt to his feet. It was sunset ... wonderful. He had spent the whole afternoon napping away and he was sure his family was worried about him. His mouth curved into a lazy smile as he   
turned back to his house.  
  
By the time he walked through the door, it was already nightfall and he simply told them he had taken a nap somewhere. His friends bought his excuse, after all he had stayed up most of the night looking after   
Gateau and Chocolate. The young man walked passed the dinner table and towards one of the bedrooms. He didn't really need anymore sleep, but he did want time to analyze the dream he'd had during his afternoon nap.  
  
"Onion sweetie, I don't think now would be a good time..." said a familiar voice behind his bedroom door. Carrot's eyes widened. No... it couldn't be...   
  
"Don't worry, honey, I know the idiot is still awake. He did sleep the whole damn day..."   
  
The young man rolled his eyes with an amused expression on his face. The door burst open and light flooded the darkened room. Wincing, Carrot turned his head towards the door to face his father, along with a very familiar looking young woman...  
  
"Guess what, idiot son?"   
  
Carrot yawned. "You're getting married?"   
  
"WHAT?! Who told you?!"   
  
"Congratulations," the young man smiled as he watched his father storm out of the room.   
  
"Okay, which one of you ruined my surprise?!"  
  
Caramel sighed before turning to the teenager and giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that... The news has been all over Hordic since the day he proposed. Oh... I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Caramel. Caramel Apple."  
  
He got out of bed and to shake her hand politely. "My name's Carrot, but my pop forgets from time to time."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean it."  
  
"I know he doesn't. My dad's a big loudmouth jerk, but he's decent guy."  
  
Caramel stifled a laugh, "I know. Well, I'm really glad to meet you, Carrot."  
  
"Likewise..." Carrot cocked his head and looked thoughtful. "Welcome to the family.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
  
::wrings out the mush from this chapter:: 


	4. Obsession

Perchance To Dream  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
email: teno_hikari@yahoo.com / tenohikari@cs.com  
Beta-Read By: Sarryn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer and you can't have it!!!  
  
Summary: To permanently seal the Hakaishin, Big Mamma attempts to kill Carrot by putting him into a deep sleep. However, her plans get interrupted and Carrot awakes physically the same; but mentally, a completely different person.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for both the TV series and manga. Violence, adult situations (a lemon here and there), and yaoi / shounen ai - you've been warned.  
  
Pairings: Carrot/Zaha, some Marron/Gateau, and some others I'll add in later.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
"All stories are true, some just never happened."  
The Sandman - by Neil Gaiman  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
The Haz Knight awoke to the sound of fire, not like the roaring flames that had consumed Hordic, but the gentle cracking from a fireplace. Was he in a room? Was he safe? Feeling as if they were stitched down, he struggled to open his disoriented eyes. His vision cleared after a couple of seconds and he found himself staring at a ceiling.  
  
He tried to move his hands and the rattling sound of chains broke the silence. It also drew the attention of the other person in the room who was staring into the fire. Violet eyes regarded the bound young man on his bed and narrowed in amusement as the other realized his situation. The youth's face flushed crimson with both anger and embarrassment as he learned that he wore nothing. Well, except for one of the black silk sheets that covered his nudity. He knew what was coming and it both frightened and infuriated him at the same time.  
  
"You have yourself to blame for the restraints," said the violet-eyed sorcerer. "If you had only surrendered peacefully, my soldiers wouldn't have had to be so brutal. However, you did manage to blind the one of them."  
  
Zanahoria glared at the amused grin that infuriated him so. "If he was following your orders, then he was already blind to begin with."  
  
Zaha's mouth half quirked into a smile before he took another sip of wine from his goblet. Setting it down on the table, he began to remove his armor and robes, an action that made the young man's pulse race. He turned his eyes to anything they could fixate on in the room, like the dark burgundy tapestries on the walls or the pile of his Haz Knight uniform on the floor.  
  
Footsteps grew louder as the older man advanced towards the bed. His captive flinched and instinctively drew back against the headboard. The movement had caused the sheet to slide down a little, exposing his hips. The former knight's eyes widened slightly in appreciation.  
  
A backhand to the boy's face stilled his fleeing movements as the bed sheet was ripped away. Head ringing for a few minutes, he didn't even notice the older man climb onto the bed. It was when he felt bare skin pressed against his own, that he began to struggle. He thrashed underneath the larger man, trying to throw him off. The boy's eyes narrowed, and he raised a knee towards the other man's groin. Zaha had predicted the oncoming assault and caught the leg before the knee connected.  
  
Another blow to his numb cheek and the coppery metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Zaha used the distraction to capture the other leg, raising them up and placing a pillow underneath the boy's hips. Dark brown eyes widened in fear as he felt hard and heated flesh press against his entrance.  
  
"It's been to long...," Zaha murmured quietly, leaning over the flushed younger man. Slowly, he pushed forward eliciting a strangled gasp from the knight underneath him. "But I've enjoyed the hunt. It's given me much time to raise an army that can stand up to that woman and her foolish ideals."  
  
His features, which had been a dark glare, had lightened up a bit as he added, "But, I must say how impressed I am to learn of your progress, Haz Knight Zanahoria..."   
  
He let out another pained gasp as the older man tilted his hips forward, slowly skewering him. "Who would have thought," Zaha continued. "That the fearsome enemy my army had faced on the battlefield was indeed my Carrot Glace."  
  
Youthful umber eyes widened in outrage. "I'm not..." Zanahoria began until a the forceful kiss sealed his lips.  
  
"Nothing has changed," the Sorcerer said softly after he broke the kiss seconds later. "You are still the one who will fulfill both my dream and my desires."  
  
Zaha then pulled his hips back and thrust forward, burying his entire length within the tight channel. His prey let out an eardrum-shattering scream as the large intruder brutally invaded his body without the aid of lubricant. He let out a groan as the velvety-heat squeezed him possessively, fanning the flames of his lust. His hands were now everywhere, exploring the other's slender form.... claiming the boy once again.  
  
He stilled his vigorous thrusting and wiped away the forming tears from his captive's face. "Give yourself to me just like before."  
  
The knight shook his head violently, squeezing his eyes shut so the other man couldn't see his tears. He heard Zaha sigh, and felt him pull out slowly much to his relief. However, the withdrawal left only a burning ache and an a urgent need.  
  
"Very well," Zaha sighed again as his sat up to pour himself another drink. Those earth brown just followed his movements, and suddenly the boy wished he were blind.  
  
The Sorcerer stood shamelessly nude in the center of the room. The light from the fire was bathing his skin in a warm glow, outlining those well formed muscles and battle scars. The boy choked and tore his gaze from the older man's broad chest to his groin. Which just made things worse. From between his legs, Zaha's erection stood out proudly... as well as patiently.  
  
The bound young man wished he could gauge out his eyes when he felt his own manhood awaken with interest. He looked up and found his gaze ensnared by a violet one just like a serpent to it's prey. His mortal enemy grinned and poured himself another drink.   
  
"Are you thirsty?"  
  
Zanahoria found his throat suddenly, dry but didn't respond as the other man walked over, cup in hand, to the side of the bed. His body tensed as a warm hand slid over his throat to cup his chin. Their eyes met once more as he tried desperately to control the building need in his loins.  
  
"Let me go..." he rasped, wincing when his voiced cracked due to the parch feeling in his throat. He probably had strained his voice because from the screaming.   
  
Zaha raised an eyebrow and examined his prey. "Let you go?" he repeated. "Why should I do that after all the power I've exhausted just to catch you?"  
  
The boy turned his face away and caught his hunter's thoughtful look.   
  
"Perhaps I will," the Sorcerer musedto himself. Zanahoria faced him again with an incredulous stare. "Perhaps I'll let you run free for a little while longer...for a price of course."  
  
The Knight swallowed hard while still keeping eye-contact. He glared at the Sorcerer and in a dark velvety tone asked, "And what type of currency shall I pay with?"  
  
"One night," Zaha replied coolly. "One night to submit to me as you had many times years ago."  
  
The glare had gotten darker. "I swore I never would."  
  
"You also swore that you would destroy me for the deaths of your loved ones," the older man pointed out.   
  
Zanahoria growled, bared his teeth and wanting to use them to rip the bastard's neck apart. "I will find a way to kill you," he promised him. "All in a matter of time."   
  
The former Haz Knight nodded calmly. "I'm giving you time. So choose: one night for your freedom in the morning. Or..."   
  
The anger rapidly melted into fear at the unspoken threat. Giving the chain above his head another useless yank, Zanahoria finally nodded. He closed his eyes again so he wouldn't have to see his enemy's victorious smile.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Chapter Four - Obsession  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Tira and Marron jerked their heads up to see Carrot step into the kitchen. The teenage girl's eyes widened to realize that the other hunter wasn't sleep walking like he normally did this early in the morning. No, he was fully awake, as if he had been up for hours. That, of course, was impossible since this Sorcerer Hunter happened to be Carrot Glace. The laziest sex-craved young man she ever knew, yet, despite his faults, Tira and the rest of the team cared deeply for him.  
  
"Good morning, Carrot," Tira smiled. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
The dark-haired young man blinked at the question before shaking his head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry. I think I'll have some coffee instead."  
  
Marron watched his older brother pour himself a mug full of warm coffee and then downed it in four gulps without sugar or crème. "Brother?"  
  
Carrot drained the mug and finished with a satisfied sigh before looking at the worried mage. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" His little brother stepped forward and placed a hand on his forehead. "No fever... I guess you didn't catch anything from either Gateau or Chocolate. Still, you're never up this early. Is something wrong?"  
  
Of course there was something wrong. Marron knew it the moment the older boy used magic to transform himself. Used magic period... they had all believed that their teammate was incapable of wielding it. Then, ever since they left the church, he had noticed the change in his brother's personality. His calm and cool attitude, his anger, and ...   
  
"No," Carrot replied, shaking his head his head and smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
Amber eyes narrowed at the memory of Zaha Torte forcing his brother to kiss him. No, what really bothered him was that Carrot kissed back. The young Sorcerer Hunter just didn't want to believe it at first. There was no way his brother would kiss another man. Especially the man who was hunting him. But, he also had to keep in mind that Carrot had not told them that he knew the former Haz Knight ... and they called each other by name.   
  
The mage frowned as older boy turned his back to them and poured himself another cup of coffee. "You know," he tried again, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "You can tell me anything."  
  
"I know," came the absent reply as Carrot finished his second cup. "I'm going to go see Pop... maybe pry him away from his fiancée for a few minutes. Later guys."  
  
Tira opened her mouth to say something but the spiky-haired teenager was already out the door. Marron's eyes followed his brother's departure and his frown deepened. 'You can tell me anything,' his mind repeated. 'You just don't want to.'  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Once again his fake smile dissolved into a blank stare as Carrot shut the door behind him. He really had to get his act together, and soon, before they started putting the pieces of his puzzle together. Then again, even if they did, his friends wouldn't know what to make of the picture.   
  
It was the third day they spent in Hordic, waiting for their teammates to recover, and Carrot found himself restless. Zaha and his followers were still out, plotting who knows what against them. Instead of just going off on his own, he spent most of the time in his room. Not that he wanted to be secluded, he just needed time to think about the past couple of days. Sooner or later Big Mama was going to confront him and he wanted to give her a believable answer.   
  
'Believable,' he snorted to himself. 'Not even I believe all of it.'  
  
He released a sigh as he headed towards the forest to train, sword at his side. Somewhere near the bottom of the mountain would be nice, but there were simply too many traps too many guards to get passed without being noticed or mistaken for an invader. At the top would have to do since there were less traps and surveillance. He would also be close to the village, which would be problematic if someone were to see him.  
  
'But they've seen enough,' thought Carrot as he stood in the middle of a clearing and unsheathed his sword. 'Back at the church, they saw me use my powers. They answered my question... so this can't be an illusion of some sort. That means this is the real world... and...'  
  
His trail of thought was interrupted when his ears picked up the sound of crunching leaves a couple yards away. Backing away from the clearing, he pressed his back against the trunk of a tree behind him and whispered a spell under his breath. The illusion wrapped around him like a cloak, keeping him hidden from sight as the footsteps grew louder.   
  
"...Maybe he took a different path..."  
  
Carrot's eyebrows raised as he distinguished his father's voice and, seconds later, both Onion and Milphey appeared. The Sorcerer Hunter stood as still as a statue while his eyes followed their movement. Were they following him? Of course, they were Haz Knights after all.   
  
"Or maybe he heard us," said Milphey. "From my observations he has very sharp senses. A little clueless most of the time, but he is your son after all."  
  
"Hey!" Onion protested.  
  
A small smile formed on the young man's lips as he continued to watch them walk past him. He then heard the sound of chuckling and swallowed hard. Both Haz Knights paused as the village elder stepped forward.  
  
"Ho. Ho. Ho. That does sound like Carrot." The older man walked a few more steps before taking a seat on a rock. "I think I'll meditate for awhile, why don't you both go on ahead."  
  
"Let's split up," Milphey suggested. "We'll cover more ground."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Onion. "Gramps, we'll let you know if we spot another intruder."   
  
And then they were gone, leaving Carrot alone with the older man. The teenager swallowed hard, his eyes focused on Grandpa. But the other simply sat on the rock with legs folded and closed his eyes ... and then appeared to be snoring.   
  
'He fell asleep?!' Carrot gave the elder man a incredulous stare before taking a step forward.   
  
"You can show yourself now."  
  
The boy swore that Grandpa's face had turned towards him. He swallowed again and stepped closer to the village elder and kneeled down. 'Can he... can he see me?'   
  
Without warning, Grandpa raised his cane and struck the air before him. Instead of hitting air, there was a loud 'thunk' and a hiss when the wooden cane struck Carrot's skull. The illusion fell away and the teen was now sitting sprawled on the ground, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ouch," the young Sorcerer Hunter mumbled before sitting up in a more dignified position. "How did you know that I was here?"   
  
The older man opened his eyes and grinned. "Well, I didn't know it was you right away," answered Grandpa. "But I'm able to detect magic of any kind and noticed there was someone here. I maybe old but I'm not senile... yet."   
  
The teen grinned. "Could have fooled me."   
  
"You've been avoiding coming to see me the past couple of days," Grandpa pointed out, holding his cane close to him. "You've also been rather distant towards the others. Do you really believe that by pushing people away you'll be able to save them?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Grandpa clearly saw the confusion on Carrot's features and pointed his cane towards the young man's face. "You faced Zaha and his men alone. At first I thought you were being your usual brainless self!" The elder lowered his cane and his features became serious as he continued, "But after what Mama has told me, I actually wondered if you could handle them on your own."   
  
"Mama...?" Carrot's eyes trailed to his sword then back to Grandpa. "What exactly did she tell you?"   
  
Grandpa set his cane down and splayed his hands on his knees. "That you controlled unknown magical abilities," answered the elder. "Well, abilities unknown to us, and also the control over your Zoantrophy and Aranju powers."   
  
"I see..." The Sorcerer Hunter looked him straight in the eye. "Are you just curious or are you worried that I'll do something unforgivable?"   
  
"It's not you doing 'something' that we're worried about," replied Grandpa. "I'm worried of what Zaha Torte has in mind for you."  
  
Carrot shivered before rising to his feet. "I-I won't let him use me as a tool for the destruction of this world. I swear."  
  
Grandpa nodded as he placed a hand on Carrot's arm. "And what about the other reason? Why are you so afraid of him?"  
  
"I-I'm not!" the young man protested quickly.   
  
The older man closed his eyes and shook his head. "I saw fear in your eyes that night when they cornered you, Carrot. It was I who awakened you from his spell."   
  
Umber eyes widened slightly. "That dream I had... you were able to...?"  
  
"I gave you a dream that would take you back to the waking world," Grandpa explained. "You were very lucky to have escaped his clutches more than once that day. But in the end, he was the one to let you go."  
  
"He didn't let me go," Carrot said flatly. "He ensnared me even closer."  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Zaha smiled as he pulled back from his prey, breaking the ravaging kiss to trail his lips across the other's throat. He growled like a predator, biting down on the boy's skin. Not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave his mark.   
  
The Haz Knight gasped in both pain and pleasure as a hand slipped between his legs to cradle his testicles. Rubbing urgently, the tips of the older man's fingers tickled the sensitive skin of his cock. Throwing his head back, he cried out as he felt a finger slide it's way into his body. The digit probed further, followed by a second and a third to stretch his entrance.   
  
Another hand was stroking his chest, tweaking his nipples before trailing down to his waist. Then the hands left his body, making the boy whimper in disappointment. His eyes then looked up to see that Zaha was now coating his length with scented oil.   
  
His arms now free, Zanahoria sat up slightly by supporting himself on his elbows. The Sorcerer slowly eased himself between his legs, bending his knees until they rested on broad shoulders. Zaha leaned forward, pressing the boy back against the bed as he positioned the tip of his arousal against the offered entrance.   
  
Taking a deep breath, the Sorcerer pushed himself forward burying his manhood slowly inside the youth's body. His lover hissed quietly as he felt those muscles stretch around to grip his stiff organ. Gritting his teeth, he pulled back only to push back inside in an agonizingly slow pace.   
  
"Remember your promise," the knight hissed again, raising his hips off the bed to meet the thrusts. "You'll let me go..."  
  
Zaha chuckled as his pace began to pick up speed and force. "For now. Though, I have a feeling that I won't have to promise anything next time."  
  
"Next time?!" Zanahoria demanded angrily before moaning, digging his nails into the flesh of Zaha's forearms. "Damn you..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
It was almost noon when Onion turned back, his stomach rumbling. A tiredness suffused his body from all that looking for his idiot son. Honestly, Carrot wasn't six years old anymore. Then the image of his eldest son crying began to haunt him. Carrot didn't cry, at least never like that.   
  
He turned his head to see his friend Milphey. "Take it you didn't find him either?"  
  
The Haz Knight shook his head and sighed. "He probably went back to the village. You know it's almost lunch time."  
  
"Yeah." Onion nodded, his stomach rumbling again. "I know."  
  
Milphey stifled a giggle as the two headed back to where they had left Grandpa, and were surprised to find out he wasn't alone. Not with just anybody, but the very young man they had been looking for. Onion frowned, he couldn't believe he had spent hours looking for the idiot only to find him here. Just when he was about to walk over to smack the boy one, he heard part of Carrot's conversation with Grandpa...  
  
"...when I was Zaha's lover."   
  
  
... And wished he hadn't.  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
The words came before they had time to register in his mind. Carrot and Grandpa looked startled, as they turned to face the ax-wielder. Onion was just staring incredulously at his eldest son, feeling as if he were just socked in the stomach.   
  
"What," he began again, enunciating his words slowly. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"   
  
Carrot opened his mouth but no words came out, instead he just closed it and looked away. His father's eyes widened and he shook his head, wishing the teenager would tell him what he wanted to hear and not what he thought he had heard. Onion reached up and gripped his own hair, feeling like pulling it free from his scalp. The thought of Carrot and Zaha kissing made him want to do that, as well.   
  
'Wait a minute,' he thought suddenly. 'Kissing? Zaha's lover... is that why Mama tried to kill him?!'  
  
"Tell me I heard wrong. Tell me you're not Zaha's lover," Onion commanded. "Tell me!"  
  
Carrot looked him straight in the eye before lowering his gaze. "I can't."  
  
[ "That doesn't solve anything either," Carrot replied quietly.  
  
"Don't be to sure," the Sorcerer told him before he gestured for Nate to follow. ]  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"  
  
"Onion, calm down," urged Milphey. "Let Carrot explain."  
  
"'Explain'?" the other knight rasped. "Explain that he was Zaha's ... and ... and betrayed us...?!"   
  
The teenager gave his father a pained look, and Grandpa stepped forward in front of Carrot. "Onion, please..."  
  
The boy said nothing in his defense, and his father took it as a sign of guilt. "You must be the biggest idiot on the face of the world," Onion went on, glaring murderously. "Apricot died to save you! And you go off and whore yourself to that murdering bastard?!"  
  
"Onion!"   
  
"We loved you despite knowing what was inside you. Mama trusted you... to let you live..."  
  
"Onion stop..."  
  
"DAMMIT! SAY SOMETHING!" The Knight roared in anger.   
  
Carrot flinched. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Apricot died for you... and sometimes..." his voice wavered for a few seconds before he just let the words out. "Sometimes I wish you were never born at all!"  
  
"ONION, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Grandpa's commanding voice crackled through the air like static, startling the three men around him. The elder man glanced at Carrot and his elfish ears drooped slightly. "Carrot, why don't you explain? Tell them what you told me."  
  
"Told you what?" Onion asked despite the glare he was getting from the village elder.   
  
"It...," the boy began before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Onion snorted before walking away. "Well, shit."  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Tira paced back and forth through the kitchen and every ten minutes looked at the clock. It was almost time for dinner, and Carrot had not returned. Onion had come storming home at noon with Milphey walking shortly behind him; neither had said a word to anyone. The younger Misu sister was beginning to get worried about everyone, neither Onion or Carrot missed meals willingly.  
  
She sighed and took a peak out the window and frowned. It was getting dark and supper would be ready in a few minutes. Chocolate was still asleep while Marron were talking to Gateau in the living room, waiting for their companion's return.  
  
There was a sudden pop and Tira turned back to the soup that was still cooking. Scrambling back to the stove, she turned the heat off and was relieved to find that dinner had not been burned. Leaning forward, she stirred the soup until her glasses became foggy.  
  
"Jeez," Tira mumbled as she pulled back to remove her glasses and wipe them clean with a nearby dishrag. After that, she placed them back on and nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed someone standing quietly behind her.  
  
"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Carrot! Where have you been?" she demanded, whirling around to face him. She also wondered how he could have gotten in so quietly without alerting anyone.   
  
He grinned at the stammering girl. "Funny, I didn't know there were that many 'C's in my name."   
  
She reddened in response.  
  
"I was with grandpa," Carrot answered calmly. "Need help with dinner?"  
  
"Uh..." Tira blinked in surprise, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. "Dinner's about done... you could set the table for me..."  
  
He nodded and before reaching to get the clean dishes near the sink, he stared into her ruby colored eyes. The teenage girl caught his gaze and found her face heating up. Blushing furiously, she pushed her glasses back up and looked at him again.  
  
"W-What?"   
  
"Sorry," the young man apologized as he collected the dishes. "It's just rare when I get to see those eyes without you changing into your other self. They're beautiful."  
  
"O-Oh." Tira blushed straight to the roots of her hair. "Thank you..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Dinner was surprisingly quiet... since Onion was surprisingly quiet. Neither he nor Carrot spoke, especially towards each other. In fact, Carrot seemed to be to occupied eating his soup that he paid no mind of Onion hugging and going on about his favorite son. Then Caramel came over, late again for baking another dessert. By then Onion was once again his grinning, loud self, but didn't look his eldest son at all. In fact, he just pretended the spiky-haired youth wasn't even there.  
  
Without being noticed, not even by Chocolate and Tira who were sitting on either side of him at the table. Carrot slipped out of the house with no particular destination in mind. He found himself standing at Grandpa's doorstep and sighed.   
  
The door creaked open upon his second knock and the village elder peered up at him and smiled. "Good evening, Haz Knight Zanahoria..."  
  
Carrot blinked at his title and returned the smile, followed by a polite bow with his head. "Good evening, Grandpa. I apologize for inconveniencing you again."  
  
"That's quite all right," the old man chuckled. "Manners? My, this is going to take some time for me getting used to! Please, come inside."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Carrot sat down at the dinning room table as Grandpa came out with a tray of tea and cookies. "So tell me," the village elder began as he poured a cup of tea for Carrot. "What brings you by to see me?"   
  
"The pleasure of your company," Carrot replied as he accepted the tea. "And to acquire some information."  
  
"Oh?" Grandpa's eyebrows lifted as he bit into a cookie.   
  
The boy nodded as he stared into the cup of tea in his hands. "First, the estimated locations of the five Platina Stones that Zaha is using to control his power."  
  
The older man nearly choked before taking a gulp of his tea. "So you already know of them?"   
  
Carrot nodded his head and Grandpa stepped down from the table and came back with a piece of parchment and a quill. "I can draw you a map. If you and the other hunters plan on destroying them, I must warn you about the five guardian spirits... unless you already know of them too?"  
  
"I know," answered Carrot. "They won't be that much of problem... well, except for Deneb."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Err... never mind."  
  
Grandpa went back to drawing as he bit into another cookie. "What else did you want to know?"  
  
The youth watched him draw out the shape of Spooner Continent and, within it, a circle. He swallowed hard before looking away from the map, "The exact location of Red Rum."  
  
Carrot's expected to see Grandpa flinch. The village elder stopped on the third point of the star he was drawing and met those serious young eyes. "R-Rum? What does he have to do with this?"   
  
The youth shrugged, "Nothing... yet. But if we're going up against a Sorcerer Doctor who's also the 'Man closest to God', I'm going to need more that just my sword. Speaking of weapons, I don't suppose you know where I can find a weapon merchant named Pickled Okra?"  
  
"Rum and Okra?" Grandpa frowned as he completed the star. "You associated with these men in the Dream World?"  
  
"Somewhat," Carrot replied.   
  
The old man's frown deepened. "Then you must know that neither of them can be counted on as an ally."   
  
"I don't plan on enlisting their aid," explained the teenager. "However, I do need certain items from each of them."   
  
"And what makes you think they'll give these 'items' to you?" Grandpa inquired. "This is the real world now, Carrot. They won't recognize you as a Haz Knight... only a mere mortal."  
  
"I know, and it can work to my advantage."  
  
Grandpa rubbed his chin while throwing the young man a curious glance. "What are you planning?"  
  
"It's a secret," answered Carrot as he reached for a cookie.   
  
"Well, just be careful. A necromancer and a demon aren't the type of people you want to trust." Grandpa beamed at his drawing with pride and handed the map to the young man. "I can't tell you about Okra, but as far as I know, Rum lives in the east towards the outskirts of Shang-Shanghai."  
  
"Really?" Carrot's studied the location Grandpa had pointed to on the map. Taking a sip of his tea, he made sure to circle that spot. A smile formed on his face. "How convenient."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Milphey Yu rarely got annoyed, and now was one of those rare moments. He walked away from the Glace house sorely tempted to slap sense into his old friend. Onion was really out of line as far as he was concerned.   
  
He frowned slightly, Carrot admitting to be Zaha's lover was a shock. In fact, he found the whole idea unbelievable. The two were so different! Well, until Zaha's last appearance at the church. Since then the young Sorcerer Hunter hadn't been himself. The kiss that everyone had witnessed backed his confession...Milphey reddened slightly and he wasn't sure why. So, Carrot Glace liked men after all... what a surprise...  
  
The Haz Knight looked up from his spying-place and saw the young man step outside Grandpa's house. Carrot turned around, bowed slightly to the village elder and the two laughed. Milphey's eyes followed the boy as he turned back home.   
  
"If you're going to spy on me," Carrot began, stopping in his tracks. The boy then turned his head to smile at the stunned knight. "You should look for better hiding places..."  
  
Milphey jumped down from the chimney he had been perched on and landed neatly besides the young man. He returned the smile despite the hesitant look on his face. "Just concerned about you, we all are. I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm..."   
  
"Milphey Yu," Carrot finished. "Captain of the Haz Knights. I remember, I did ask you out... of course then I thought you were a woman."   
  
The older man smiled, "Well looking like one is my hobby. So do you still feel the same way?"   
  
"Everyone saw me kiss Zaha Torte, the MAN closest to God. What do you think?"  
  
"About that..."  
  
"The explanation will have to wait," Carrot told him. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything."   
  
"Everything," Milphey repeated. "How you were able to use magic, able to control your other form, and being Zaha's lover?"   
  
"Everything." The teenager let out a yawn before giving Milphey a tired lazy smile. "Right now, I wanna crawl into bed and go to sleep. Today was pretty nerve-wracking for me."  
  
"I know," Milphey replied as he spotted Onion walking Caramel home. His friend spotted them and quickly looked away until the couple were out of sight. The purple-haired man sighed and gazed back at Carrot who had seen the same thing. The melancholy look on the young man's face nearly fractured his heart. Sorrow, longing, and frustration swirled in those umber eyes and the Haz Knight found himself wanting to dispel them.  
"Carrot..."  
  
The young Sorcerer Hunter struggled to regain his smile. "Well, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Carrot..." Milphey spoke softly as he watched the him walk away.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Sunlight filtered through the windows of the bedroom and Zanahoria stirred awake. The young man opened his eyes to find himself laying sprawled on his back still laying in the bed he had been bound to the other night. Sitting up, he grasped the black silk sheets to cover his nudity and stared at his abductor. His predator. His lover.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Zaha from where he sat in an armchair across the room. In front of the Sorcerer was a table served with a delicious looking breakfast for two. "Come eat, you'll need your strength."   
  
"I'm fine," Zanahoria answered bitterly as he found his clothes neatly folded at the foot of the bed. He quickly dressed and was about to dash right out the door until the Sorcerer called out to him. Hesitantly he walked up to the older man's side and was pulled into a long passionate kiss.   
  
"You're losing weight," Zaha said upon releasing him. "You ought to eat more. Won't you join me for breakfast?"   
  
"N-No," the Knight answered as he backed away. He resisted the urge to gulp down the mug of coffee and kept his feet firmly planted to the floor. "I'm leaving."  
  
The Sorcerer nodded his head and began to spread jam across his bagel with a butter knife. "I look forward to the next hunt."  
  
Zanahoria stiffened before turning towards the door, mumbling along the way: "You're obsessed."   
  
Zaha smirked and took a bite of his bagel and leaned back into his chair. "Carrot, I thought you already knew that."  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Zaha awoke with a start as his grandfather clocked chimed the noon hour. The sorcerer sat up in his chair brushed the long strands of violet hair from his eyes. Sitting up in a more dignified position, he cast a glance towards one of the large windows. He blinked in surprise to notice that Nate wasn't standing there like she always did. Always at his side, she was loyal and devoted...   
  
"I repaid you with nothing but pain," he murmured to himself. Absently, Zaha brought a finger to his lips and let his eyes slide shut. He could still taste the boy in his mouth. Those trembling warm lips and the metallic tinge of blood. The boy was delicious. It made the former Haz Knight want Carrot Glace for more than just his hidden powers.   
  
The violet-eyed man cursed himself for wanting such a thing. Lust was a craving he hadn't felt in years, unless it was his craving for power. But when it all came down to it, Carrot Glace was power. Well, the kind that Zaha desired: the power to change the world.  
  
-----------------------  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
If you give me feedback, I'll give you an invisible fortune cookie... or at least it will get me to write faster ^_^ 


	5. Dream World

Perchance To Dream  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
email: teno_hikari@yahoo.com / tenohikari@cs.com  
Beta-Read By: Sarryn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer and you can't have it!!!  
  
Summary: To permanently seal the Hakaishin, Big Mamma attempts to kill Carrot by putting him into a deep sleep. However, her plans get interrupted and Carrot awakes physically the same; but mentally, a completely different person.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for both the TV series and manga. Violence, adult situations (a lemon here and there), and yaoi / shounen ai - you've been warned.  
  
Pairings: Carrot/Zaha, some Marron/Gateau, and some others I'll add in later.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"All stories are true, some just never happened."  
The Sandman - by Neil Gaiman  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
['Carrot, what sort of dream would you like to have?']  
  
['Dream?']   
  
  
He could remember the day they met as if it were yesterday. She came into his life like sunshine dispelling the darkness he lived in. He began to lover from a distanced, unable to tell her of his feelings. It was the day she was taken from him, did he realize how much he had lost.   
  
Then they came, the secret workers of Stellar Church, the Sorcerer Hunters. Despite that he was a Sorcerer himself, did not stop him from begging for his aid to save his beloved, a parsoner in fact. When she was rescued, he proclaimed his love for her and she accepted it.   
  
They spent their lives together as husband and wife, and were even blessed with a child. It was when he heard of the tragedy that struck upon his Sorcerer Hunter friends, did he and his wife came rushing to their aid. A secret ally of the Church, he later renounced his title as a Sorcerer and later became a teacher. His most favored and beloved student, never ceased to make him proud.  
  
"It's getting late, dear," his wife informed him as she stepped into the study. "Should I tell Ciel that he won't be coming?"  
  
He looked up at the clock once more and shook his head. "No, he'll be here. He's late, but he'll definitely be here."  
  
"But, dear," she protested. "You know how busy he is...I know how important his visits are to our daughter, but..."  
  
"They're important to me as well," spoke the new voice from the doorway. He bowed politely to the startled couple before removing the hood that covered his head. "Sorry to intrude, Lord and Lady Shurein."  
  
Sorcerer Qui Shurein, sword ally of Stellar Church, just chuckled as he rose to his feet and walked over to the young man. Bowing his head in a polite manner before reaching out to hug their late visitor. The smaller man in his arms stiffened in surprise before returning the hug.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Qui," Zanahoria said finally after stepping away from the older man. His young umber eyes then spotted the Sorcerer's wife and nodded. "...Audrey."  
  
"I'm glad you could come." She embraced him and chuckled as the sound of scuffle of small footsteps could be heard from the second floor. The hug was brief before Audrey stood beside her husband.   
  
"I'm just sorry I don't have the time to visit often," he explained. The Haz Knight opened his mouth to say something else before he was interrupted. Something small slammed into him from behind, causing the young man to stagger forward.  
  
"UNCLE ZAN!"  
  
Zanahoria turned his eyes down to see small arms wrapped around his middle. A head poked out between his waist and his arm and gave him a large mischievous smile. The small girl giggled as she dangled off the ground.  
  
Ciel Shurein, a young sorceress in training, looked up at Zanahoria and frowned. "You're late," she accused while hugging tighter around his waist.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. Plucking the girl from his waist and sat her on his shoulders. "I was really busy... but I'm here aren't I?"   
  
She nodded before wrapping her small arms around his neck. "But you're still late! I can tell time you know!"  
  
"I know, I know. Well, how do you want me to make it up to you?" he asked. "Two bedtime stories?"   
  
"Hmmm." The girl tapped her fingers against her chin in thought, imitating her father. "Better make it four... since I'm not sleepy now."  
  
"Four?" whined Zanahoria. "How about three?"   
  
"Okay," Ciel nodded. "But they have to be about you, Uncle Zan. I want to hear a story about you because you're a Knight... and you could save a princess..."  
  
"Save a princess, hmmm?" he grinned. "A princess named Ciel?"   
  
Ciel beamed and nodded excitedly, urging her Uncle Zan to start the story telling now. The two parents smiled warmly as they watched the display between the two as they all sat down on a sofa facing the fireplace. Qui murmured a spell, letting a nice warm fire illuminate the room as Audrey served steaming mugs of warm cocoa.   
  
True to his word, he told his teacher's daughter three stories. One of them, being about a princess being rescued by a Knight from an evil Sorcerer. Of course the story had its storybook happy ending where everyone lived happily ever after...  
  
  
  
['When you have fallen asleep, I can let you dream the dream you want.']  
  
['I think I'd rather dream something that's like when I'm awake. Because even if you had a good dream, when you wake up, it's sad. But then again, I don't want to have a bad dream. So, a dream that's like when I'm awake. Marron's there, Gateau's there, and also, Tira and Chocolate would be there. They're so arrogant and noisy, but it would be a little strange if they weren't around. We're all together in the dream, and when I wake up, it's together with them again, all the time.']  
  
  
  
Seventeen years later...  
  
  
Zanahoria had seen the violet fire seconds before he leaped out of the way. Landing in a crouch, he quickly cast his own barrier up and meets his attacker's gaze. Standing up slowly, he followed the approaching figure's movements carefully.   
  
"Haz Knight," the Sorceress purred as she stopped a yard away. "How long do you plan to keep dodging me?"  
  
He kept his features neutral; although it felt like her voice hit him harder than magic ever could. The Haz Knight kept his eyes on her, and only on her, and not the towering form of his mortal enemy. Zaha Torte's face was expressionless; but deep down Zanahoria knew the bastard was enjoying all of this.  
  
"Ciel," he whispered as he took in her new look. She was petite like her mother, but wearing scantly red armor with traces of white cloth, edged in gold. Complete with headdress and cloak, he couldn't help but see the little girl he once knew and cared for ... still cared for. "Ciel, don't you remember me?!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow in confusion before lifting a hand, her palm facing him. "My name is Polaris, Haz Knight. Learn it well."  
  
His eyes widened at the wild energy shooting at him and felt his bones crack and break being slammed into a wall. His body bruised and bleeding, he slumped forward to the ground. Blood ran down his forehead, almost blinding him as he watched her smirk in triumph.   
  
  
['Is that so? It seems like a wonderful dream.']  
  
  
... It wasn't.   
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Chapter Five - DREAM WORLD  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Milphey found Carrot kneeling at his mother's grave. Paying his respects in a devoted manner the Haz Knight had never seen the boy use. The young man was on bended knee, his head bowed in prayer - how long, Milphey could only guess.   
  
Slowly, Carrot rose to his feet and glanced passed his shoulder, not at all surprised to see the Haz Knight standing there. "Has everyone gathered together?"   
  
"Yes," Milphey nodded as Carrot walked alongside him towards Grandpa's house. "Also, Dotta has come here as you requested. May I ask why?"  
  
"All in good time." The Sorcerer Hunter suddenly smirked at the cross dresser when he added, "For someone passed his hundreds, you sure are impatient."  
  
The Haz Knight blinked, a little surprise but shook it off and gave the boy a large smile. "You make me sound like I'm old. Come on, the others are waiting."  
  
Nodding, Carrot took a deep breath before entering the room packed with several familiar faces. Big Mama and Grandpa, the two who already knew his situation. His teammates, along with Milphey, were both eager and curious about what he had to say. Then there was his father, the look on Onion's face, it was certain that he wasn't sure if he wanted to be there.   
  
His eyes watched the Knight sit down besides his father and now all eyes were on him. The attention made Carrot feel as if he was about to be interrogated. Taking another deep breath, he prepared himself by sitting down, trying to look calm.  
  
"Tell me," he began, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you dream of the future?"   
  
Other than Mama and Grandpa, everyone else looked stunned by the question. Carrot shifted slightly and merely smiled gently at Mama who appeared very upset with herself. Looking back to the crowd, he sighed and met each of their gazes.   
  
He looked into his brother's eyes. "Marron, I know you dream of seeing me settle down and being happy with the right person. I know you wish the same for yourself."   
  
"Gateau..." Carrot began as the older looking hunter stared at him. "You wish to confront your sister again. Also, to get revenge on the Sorcerer who kidnapped her and killed your parents..." he frowned slightly as he saw the determined look in Gateau's blue eyes. He knew who that Sorcerer was now. Carrot just hoped his teammate wouldn't break his brother's heart by doing something stupid. Mainly, getting himself killed.  
  
His gaze then fell upon the Misu sisters and softened. "Your dreams are very identical. You dream about how your parents died... and..." Carrot paused when he didn't feel like saying the rest. 'Who's heart I'm going to break…'  
  
"Brother," Marron said calmly, looking confused. "What is this all about?"  
  
'Okay, I think I've stalled long enough...' Carrot swallowed hard as he decided to just let it out. "When I met with Mother at the church, she deceived and placed me under a hibernating sleep spell."  
  
"Carrot, I'm so sorry..." Big Mama whispered, her hands trembling in her lap.   
  
"'Hibernating sleep spell'?" Gateau wondered. "What's that?"  
  
Carrot hesitated for a moment before he answered, "It's a spell to put me to sleep for the rest of my life. Mother had summoned us to the Church to kill me in order to save this world. Slumbering inside me is deity who's soul purpose is to destroy whole worlds."   
  
"The Hakaishin," nodded Marron. "Milphey informed us when we found him. It's because of the God of Destruction, Zaha is after you."  
  
'That and another thing,' Carrot thought bitterly. "Yes. However, Mother knew that he was coming to save my life and enslave me. Using me as a tool to destroy this world and build it anew. So... she had no choice but to end my life, no matter the consequences. Sacrifice one for the good of all."   
  
"The hibernating spell was sped up, slowly turning back time on my body until I would be reduced to nothing."   
  
Chocolate and Tira were visibly shaking with anger while Marron scowled, forcing himself not to glare at Mama. Gateau placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Onion tensed slightly, the muscles in his jaw moved, as he wanted to say something but didn't.   
  
"If it hadn't been for Zaha, I wouldn't be here talking to you now. This world's future would have been saved."   
  
"Darling, don't say that!" Chocolate gasped angrily. "The world's not going to be destroyed just because you're alive!"  
  
He smiled slightly until Onion cleared his throat.   
  
"Is that why you kissed him back?"   
  
All eyes were on the former Haz Knight while his son shook his head slowly. Zaha kissing him was another story all together. A completely twisted story that had no hope for a happy ending.   
  
Grandpa took pity on the boy and spoke up. "Please continue. You were put under the hibernating sleep spell, tell them your dream of the future."   
  
"Possible future," Carrot corrected, and through a thankful glance in the direction of the elder. "My dream was based on the real world and all it's aspects. A world that could have been... one I believed was my own for such a long time..."  
  
Tira swallowed hard, already dreading the answer as she asked, "How long?"  
  
The young looking man took closed his eyes. "Nearly sixteen hundred years."  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed."   
  
  
The captain of the Haz Knights swayed to his feet, willing himself not to black out as he faced Polaris. His face showed no emotions as he began to predict her next move. Knowing she would attack head on, believing the injuries he had sustained had weakened him greatly.  
  
'Ciel.' Zanahoria couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes, knowing he had failed her parents miserably. It wasn't supposed to be this way. The Knight was supposed to save the princess from the evil sorcerer in the story. How could there be a 'happily ever after' for this one?  
  
She smirked and raised her hand to summon more of her powers, her enemy remained where he was. To injured to move as he weighed his options. As much as tried to avoid "Kill or be killed" situations, he couldn't see any other way out.   
  
His eyes swept over to Zaha who continued to watch, almost begging him to stop this. The Sorcerer Doctor raised an eyebrow, his lips curved up a little in a devious smile. He would offer no mercy to the young knight whatsoever.   
  
The magic unleashed by her hand, engulfed his being like fire, melting him into something else. He swallowed a scream as his body shivered and ached when he staggered to his knees. The agonizing sensation of being pulverized and incinerated had come, leaving him dazed and breathless.   
  
'Too much... to fast... not enough time...'  
  
Fortunately, it hadn't last long, and he struggled to hold onto his mind like a man washed out to sea during a storm. Cruel currents of negative energy sucked him down into that sea. Feeling numb all over, one by one his senses were switched off. He sank beneath the violent waves, completely submerged in the murky waters of his consciousness.   
  
'No... can't go under... have to keep my head up...'  
  
It was useless, soon enough, touch, taste, and smell; had already been turned off. All he could do now was stare from beneath the surface while trying to keep himself from drowning further. His vision was a white blur of figures... he couldn't even see what form he had transformed into.   
  
He could still hear but the sounds were faint, all except for his pulse that drummed in his ears. A scream made his heart stop beating altogether and he could taste blood in his mouth. No. No, it couldn't... it couldn't be!  
  
'Ciel,' he sobbed mentally and just let himself drown.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Cramped in the small living room of the Elder's house, the silence as thick as a blanket had fallen upon them. It was like the very walls had somehow absorbed all the sounds like snow. The only noise that could be heard by human ears was the faint breathing that indicated life.  
  
Keeping his eyes on a nearby clock, Carrot counted the seconds. He had expected such a reaction from them. Expected, anticipated, dreaded, and even hoped. With Mama here to admit his words, they had to believe he wasn't crazy.  
  
The seconds passed and he thought of the other world he had lived in. Spending nearly sixteen hundred years in a seventeen year old body... how did he manage to not lose his mind? Two minutes ticked by and Carrot wondered how long that would have been in his dream. Two years? Decades? Centuries? To long...  
  
"It can't be."  
  
Marron's voice pierced though stillness as he stood up and stared disbelieving at his elder brother. The older boy locked on to those amber eyes, silently pleading with them. He had loss Marron in his dream, fear stabbed into him at the thought of losing him because of it.  
  
"It can't be," Marron repeated firmly.   
  
"Yeah!" Chocolate tuned in. "Besides, it wasn't even real! You're still the same, darling!"  
  
Carrot shook his head sadly before crossing his arms across his chest. He had to explain it to them gently, as if explaining to a child why their pet had died. It was going to be difficult, and if he weren't careful, he'd end up hurting them.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said gently. "But I'm not the Carrot Glace I was to you a few days ago. I'm sure Mother, and my behavior alone can prove that. Over the millennia, Spooner Continent has changed... ravaged by time and war. I've seen and felt to much of it... the pain and the loss, it's changed me."  
  
"But it was just a dream!" Tira insisted, her voice shaking as she spoke. "You were only asleep for fifteen minutes!"  
  
"My dream world was as real to me as this moment," said Carrot. "A spell placed me into that world based on our own, but my memories are real. It's like reading a book; time can be described merely with only a few sentences. Like now... each second in the waking world could be an hour within a dream. Or a day, a year, an eternity."  
  
The last word seemed to echo as he could still hear Mama's voice whispering in his subconscious: 'Dream forever.'   
  
"I didn't dream of a the future, but an alternate one." He glanced at Mama who was looking confused like the others. "She had offered to give me a dream. Any dream I desired... so naturally I chose women."  
  
He let out a low chuckle and shook his head, remembering his carefree days clearly now. "But I changed my mind. Mother to place me in a world that was similar to the one I'm in when I was awake. It was perfectly real and when I woke in the dream. It was as if nothing had changed from the moment I closed my eyes."  
  
Milphey, who had gotten over his surprise, leaned forward in his seat. "So how did you live in this dream world for over a thousand years? Wouldn't the spell... have killed you sooner?"  
  
A small smile appeared on Carrot's face as he nodded, "Yes it would have, had it not been for two factors. One, of course, is the Hakaishin; I learned it was because of this being, I've managed to live up to this point in my life. Its will to survive and exist is strong by turning me into a catalyst. Basically giving me the 'good luck' in surviving all the dangerous assignments we've been on..."  
  
"Well, that kind of makes sense," Gateau muttered. "Any other moron would have bit the dust a long time ago."  
  
"Exactly," Marron's brother replied not looking offended at all. "The destroyer has been several forms in the past. It always chose to take the appearance of a powerful beast, before it was sealed in human form. Being a Sorcerer Hunter was a benefit to the Hakaishin. It's a bloodhound to magic - needing it to free itself from my body."  
  
Gateau was stunned again, his jaw nearly hanging open. "So you're saying the Destruction God is free when you transform?"  
  
"No," Grandpa answered him. "It's soul has been secured, sealed away tightly and can only be unleashed by strong attack magic."  
  
"Mainly Platina," Carrot added. "Which is the pure magic only Zaha Torte can wield. I've spent centuries building a resistance to it... but it's difficult to counter, especially more than once."  
  
Mama's eyes widened, "How could you manage to build a resistance to pure magic?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to explain to the one person who had taught it to him in the dream world. "When I'm hit by magic, there's two effects: the mental and the physical."  
  
"Everyone can see the physical part - with me using aranju to absorb magic and then zoanthrophy to change into one of the Hakaishin's forms. The mental part is a bit different. Attack magic also consists of negative energy, negative emotions. That's why I can absorb healing magic and not have any shape-changing effect on me..."  
  
"When I used to be hit by magic, I'm normally scared out of my mind or pissed off. So, when I absorb the negative energy, it makes those feelings a hundred times stronger. As a result, I go berserk."  
  
"Now, I've learned how to channel my emotions... control my transformations without losing my mind. It's difficult and painful as hell... like nose-diving in a meat grinder. But I'd rather suffer pain than the consequences of my actions because I was to weak."  
  
"When you fought with Zaha at the Church," Mama began. "He didn't directly hit you with any magic. How did you change and change back?"  
  
Grandpa's elven ears perked up and glanced at the boy with a surprised and yet amused look. "Oh? You can change back without being whipped now?"  
  
Carrot fidget a little as the two dominatrix-sisters stared at him. "Well my aranju powers are pretty sensitive after being under a hibernating sleep spell for fifteen minutes. I absorbed Mother's magic and when Zaha used it to knock me down, I took his as well.   
  
"That's how I recovered so quickly, by channeling the energy to transform. Changing back isn't a big problem as it was before. But it does take a lot of energy out of me."  
  
"So the Hakaishin is one factor," Milphey noted, getting back on track. "What's the other?"  
  
From where he sat, Grandpa was chuckling to himself, his eyes sparking. Onion stared at him from the corner of the eye, knowing the old geezer knew something about this from the start. His son told him everything already while he - Carrot's only parent alive - was left in the dark. Never mind that he stalked off and practically disowned the boy.   
  
"The other part is... I was Captain of the Haz Knights, Zanahoria, for over a millennium," Carrot paused and waited for them to begin laughing. Most of the people in the room cracked smiled, waiting for him to shout out "gotcha!" He couldn't blame them either, not with his history as a Sorcerer Hunter.   
  
"You're kidding right?" Onion said after holding his stomach to stop his laughter at the idea. "You?! You're dream world couldn't have been based on this reality."  
  
He didn't show how much his father's incredulous tone had hurt him, but Carrot had stopped himself from telling the man to shut the hell up. After all, no one would ever believe his father was a Haz Knight himself. Straightening himself up, he glanced at Milphey who was staring at him win an unreadable expression.   
  
Looking at his father again, the Sorcerer Hunter turned to Big Mama who immediately met his gaze. "Mother, I ask you to let me prove myself."  
  
Gasping in disbelief, the Saintly woman's eyes grew large, as she understood what he wanted instantly. "Carrot...?"   
  
"I will use my own powers, resources, and skills," he cut in. "To take the test and become one of your Knights."  
  
Once again the room was quiet. Big Mama wanted to persuade him, wanted him to consider; but he held a strong determined look on his youthful face. Umber eyes, wise beyond their years, both demanded and pleaded for this chance. The dream world was her doing after all. Even with her deceit and betrayal, he had still trusted her. What right did she have to deny him anything?   
  
"Very well," she replied softly. "You may take the trials to resume Knightship, Carr... Zanahoria."  
  
"MAMA!" Onion shouted as he stood up abruptly from his chair, knocking it down in the process. "It was a damn dream for crying out loud! A fake world and a fake past! He doesn't know what he's doing and end up killing himself and us all!"   
  
She swung her other Knight a cold look, "Onion, that is enough. He has asked to prove himself, and I will allow it."  
  
"But...!"   
  
Carrot's father stilled when Marron placed a hand on his arm. "If brother wants to do this, let him."   
  
"Not to worry!" Milphey piped up suddenly as he appeared behind Carrot. "I'll make sure he doesn't have such a near-death experience like you did."  
  
Onion twitched as Mama nodded in approval before catching Carrot's eye, "What kind of 'test' did you have in mind?"  
  
  
"Not much... just stopping Zaha Torte from destroying the world."  
  
Despite the few shocked and disbelieving looks he was receiving, he smiled. He now had another chance to make things right, for that he would always be loyal to Big Mama. She showed him another world, another reality, of how things could have been or still could be. Now he could stop the chain of events and make the dream world, just a bad dream.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
  
Okay, sorry for the short and late chapter. I'm writing in a hurry - if I don't do it while I have the time, it'll never get written. To many plot-bunnies are being born... and it's really hard for me to have plot-bunny abortion ^^; 


	6. Fear

Perchance To Dream  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
  
email: teno_hikari@yahoo.com / tenohikari@cs.com  
  
beta-reader: Sarryn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer and you can't have it!!!  
  
Summary: To permanently seal the Hakaishin, Big Mamma attempts to kill Carrot by putting him into a deep sleep. However, her plans get interrupted and Carrot awakes physically the same; but mentally, the Haz Knight Zahnoria.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for both the TV series and manga. Violence, adult situations (a lemon here and there), and yaoi/shounen ai - you've been warned.  
  
Pairings: mainly Carrot/Zaha   
  
-----------------------  
  
"All stories are true, some just never happened."  
  
The Sandman - by Neil Gaiman  
  
-----------------------  
  
Heads turned when a flash appeared just outside the entrance gates. Weapons were poised in defense as the light materializes into a single - solid - shape. The guards narrowed their eyes and raised their spears when a figure stepped forward with golden horns and a long black cloak that moved in the wind like wings. But the figure did not posses wings; they did. A devil at Heaven's gate? No... this was not heaven - and yet to most land dwellers, it was. In the East of Spooner, a city floated just above the clouds; untouched by the Spell Wars that ravaged most of the land.   
  
The winged guards approached the gate with caution as the outsider stood still. Their wariness did not abate until they reached the gate and were able to see this figure clearly. Catching sight of the Holy emblem that marked the front of the stranger's robes, they bowed respectfully. This was no demon. One of the guards moved to open the city gates to let the Holy Knight of Stellar step inside.  
  
"Welcome back to Illyria, sir."  
  
Sunlight glinted off the gold metal of the figure's horns as he turned to face the guards where they kneeled. From the corner of his eye he observed other natives of the kingdom begin to gather. Several pairs of cat-like eyes stared at the wingless outsider before bowing their heads at the sight of the Stellar Church emblem.  
  
"I bring urgent news," Zanahoria spoke clearly as he turned to face their palace. "And wish an audience with your lord."  
  
"Our lord is still recuperating... I'm not sure if..."  
  
"I said the news was urgent," the Knight repeated politely yet firmly. He turned to face the onlookers who quickly looked away, and scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Spies of Torte were everywhere, including a floating city.   
  
"V-Very well, one of us shall send a message to our lord. Please follow us."  
  
Holding back a sigh of annoyance, he nodded his head and followed the guards. He had explained to Chiffon that it would be best to teleport inside the palace to avoid onlookers. Yet the other Haz Knight had been against it, saying it would be quite rude and there was no telling where inside the palace he would teleport. Chiffon had then given him a very long lecture about how the leader of the Haz Knights should behave.   
  
'Wonder why he doesn't want to be the leader... he is the oldest after all. Or is Kahlua older? Can't remember.'  
  
Zanahoria paused when his eyes took in an elderly winged watching his grandchildren attempt to take off from the ground. The children strained on their tip-toes, trying to make their wings flap. One of them managed to get off the ground, giggling at her triumph and her siblings' awe.  
  
"Grandpa, look at me!"  
  
Her wings suddenly stiffened and the little girl fell back on the ground with a thud. Sitting up, she stifled back a sob as her other siblings laughed. Leaning down, the old man helped his young granddaughter to stand.  
  
"There, there, Aisha... you did very well today." The elder glared slightly at the other children. "Better than the rest of you all today."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The Knight stiffened and turned back to the waiting guards, nodding for them to continue. On they way, they passed the busy market place where he felt even more out of place. All eyes were suddenly on the oddly dressed, horned and wingless stranger.  
  
Illyria had kept itself isolated from most of the world: a neutral city and untouched by the war. The entire population consisted of a race thought to have been destroyed centuries ago: the winged people. How they were 'wiped' off the face of Spooner still remained unknown. Yet how they came back into existence was the reason why they still existed.   
  
Centuries ago, before the war had started, the winged people had managed to blend in with Parsoners and Sorcerers. They used all sorts of techniques, but mainly a combination of magic and science to hide their appearances. In his past as a Sorcerer Hunter, Zahnoria had encountered some of them on his assignments. Without knowing, he was strangely drawn to all sorts of magic users - the winged people especially.  
  
It was not long until a pair - an 'Adam' and 'Eve' of the Winged people - went out into the world and united their people. They were both leaders, and, oddly, were both affiliated with the two main combatants of the Wars. It was because of these ties that the Spell Wars had not touched their race.  
  
He followed his guides up the palace steps until the large entrance doors were pushed open. Immediately a servant girl flew down from above. Under his cowl, Zanahoria raised his head and gazed up at the palace's domed structure. Well, more like a beehive. It was a major disadvantage for someone who was not one of their race.  
  
"Our Lord said he will speak with you, Knight of Stellar," said the messenger. "However, he has a wound on his left wing and cannot to come down and see you. Your escorts can help you up to the top level."  
  
The two gate guards turned to him as they spread their large, feathery wings before offering their hands. The Haz Knight looked at them for a moment before slowly shaking his head. Stepping back, he wondered if the palace had wards to prevent levitation magic. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided on a different approach.  
  
The witnesses present stared as the Knight seemed to go rigid before bending over. They gasped when two black spikes pierced through his robes armor, moving upwards until stopping between his shoulder blades. Black leathery bat-like wings unfurled, nearly stretching across the room; the talon tops of the huge wings almost scraped against the walls.  
  
For a long moment, the three people before him just stared in wonder; questioning what kind of creature was under those bulky Haz Knight robes. His lips twitched into a small grin of amusement. Oh, if they only knew what kind of 'creature' he was.   
  
Clearing his throat, he gestured to the palace halls above.   
  
"Lead the way."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter Six - Fear  
  
-----------------------  
  
"So, those sorcerer hunters have finally left Hordic, have they?" Zaha inquired without looking away from the manuscript he was working on. While reading, he made a gesture with his hand, silently commanding the flickering candle light to stand still. From behind him Nate de Coco nodded as she kneeled before the dark Sorcerer.     
  
"Yes, my lord."   
  
After dipping the tip of his quill into a well of ink, Zaha began to scrawl on a century-old parchment." And our target?"  
  
"All five hunters we've been tailing have a new companion," the blonde teenager answered. "They are heading North... towards Lord Artail's territory."  
  
"It looks like they've been informed of my Platina stones." With his back to her, the Sorcerer grinned. "I will leave this to you."  
  
The girl smiled gratefully at his back before rising to stand on her feet. "Do not worry, Lord Zaha, your guardian spirits will protect your Platina stones."  
  
If the former Haz Knight was worried, he showed no indication of it and continued with his writing. Nate was curious, but resisted the urge to peer over his shoulder for a look. Suddenly, Zaha turned to face her, rolling up the parchment and securing it with his seal. The grin on his face was gone; his eyes were cold and determined.  
  
"Deliver this."  
  
Obediently, Nate took the parchment with a nod. "To whom, my lord?"  
  
Looking at the scroll again, she read her answer that magically appeared on the Zaha's insignia. Large blue eyes widened with shock and disbelief. Nate raised her head to face him, wanting to protest. However, her pleading eyes met with Zaha's back once again.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ironically, the storm clouds had returned only a day after their departure from Mount Saint Hordic. Lagging behind a little, the four Sorcerer Hunters followed the other two members of their party with grim expressions on their faces. Their short break was over, and now they were back to work... without the most important member of their team.   
  
In one way, nothing had changed. Their leader was still there with them, walking ahead with the lavender-haired Haz Knight. Yet, after hearing his story, the four teenagers knew better.   
  
Now, a complete stranger was among them in the guise of their former companion. The impossible had happened, as their scatter-brained, skirt chasing, idiotic Carrot Glace had turned into someone completely different. A Haz Knight in training... mentally mature, and just un-Carrot like all together.   
  
The Sorcerer Hunter's earthly toned attire was gone, and replaced with layers of black. He covered himself like Tira, hiding concealed weapons under a heavy black cloak. Never had any of them known Carrot to wear black, not even at a funeral. It made Marron wonder, just how many funerals did Carrot attend in the dream world.   
  
Although the teenagers were quiet, both Millie and Carrot were having some sort of quiet conversation. Quiet conversation. Never again would any of them hear Carrot shout: "HELLO, LADIES!" or "SLEEP WITH ME!" and of course, "I'M NOT GAY!"  
  
Marron speculated that the latter was probably no longer true. Not after Marron heard their father tell Caramel about what Carrot had confessed. The mage respected his brother's privacy and refrained from telling the girls. He just hoped Carrot would tell them soon... and tell them more about the events that changed him.   
  
Stopping in his tracks, Carrot placed a hand on the hilt of his sword after his ears picked up the rustle of wings. Tilting his head up towards the sky, his eyes found the source as a flock of crows flew above the trees. They cawed loudly in union, startling his companions before the winds picked up.   
  
Millie stopped abruptly, turning to look at his friend's eldest son. "Carrot?"  
  
/  "Why?! Why are you doing this?!"   
  
    It was raining that night....  
  
   "Lord Zaha ordered me too, and so it shall be done."  
  
    There was thunder too....  
  
   "Stop! I don't want to fight you! I don't want to see anymore people die!"   
  
    And screaming....  
  
   "So foolish, young one. They deserve to die."  
  
    And blood.... \   
  
Umber eyes would not tear away from the sky, not even when rain began to fall, lightly pelting his face. The others stopped and stared, unsure of what to do. Normally, they'd tell Carrot to stop acting like an idiot and move his ass... but never again.  
  
Thunder struck and Carrot winced, gasping as if he were in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut. Lightening and rain. He wanted to scream and cry out and demand why every little thing had to bring back such painful memories.  
  
"Carrot?"  
  
The young man opened his eyes finally and looked at the others. He had to remind himself once again that this wasn't a dream. This was real. Or at least he hoped it was.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized quickly, realizing that he was soaked and continued to walk. "I believe there's some shelter up ahead; we can rest there until the weather clears up."  
  
"Brother..." Marron began as he quickened his pace to walk alongside the older boy. "What is it?"  
  
Shaking his head, Carrot gave him a small smile. "It's nothing."   
  
Either Carrot had increased his pace, or he had slowed his, Marron wasn't sure. He just felt left behind, watching his older brother walk away. He hadn't realized he was shaking when he felt his lover put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Hey," Gateau spoke softly. "You okay?"  
  
Leaning against the older man, Marron shook his head. "I would be lying if I said I was. He's so closed off... so unlike the brother I had. I... I'm not sure how to act around him anymore..."   
  
'I know the feeling,' Gateau thought bitterly about his own sibling. "I think he probably feels the same way about us. Come on, the guy's been stuck in a dream world as a Haz Knight... who knows what kind of horror stories they see every day... and I'm not making you feel better aren't I?"  
  
Marron's lips twitched into a smile in response, and the blonde's widened in triumph. "It's gonna be hard," Gateau continued, loud enough for the girls to hear. "But I think he wants you to accept the person he is now."  
  
"You're right," the young man replied a few moments later. "I just wish he'd let me get to know the person he is now."  
  
From ahead, Carrot averted his eyes from the group walking behind and focused on the road the ahead. 'No you don't, Marron. You don't want to know what kind of man your older brother has become...'  
  
It was already pouring when they found shelter: a huge mansion in the middle of the woods. While the others thought it looked comfortable and inviting, Carrot's eyes focused on the star-shaped insignia before darting over to the other Knight. Millie nodded and made some excuse before slipping off.  
  
"Wow, this place looks great!" exclaimed Chocolate. "Is it a hotel, darling?"  
  
Both Chocolate and Carrot stiffened, but the Haz Knight in training only shook his head in response. "Not sure," he answered. "But I've been here before... I wonder if it's still abandoned."  
  
"Well, let's just get in... I'm soaked and..." Gateau was cut off as he looked over to gape at his drenched boyfriend. "Well on the other hand..."  
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Marron stepped forward but paused to look over at Tira who seemed to be fixated on something else. The others were heading inside, but the girl remained where she was... staring at the trees? He placed a hand on her shoulder breaking Tira from her reverie.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "Oh, nothing... it's just that these trees... they suddenly make me feel nostalgic, not just for Hordic... but for something else... I remember..."  
  
Carrot cleared his throat from where he stood almost impatiently by the entrance gates. "Get inside."   
  
Marron raised his eyebrows in surprise at his brother's command as well as the look of - annoyance? - on his face. Carrot was annoyed with them? It suddenly occurred to Marron, that his brother was much older than they were now. Did he see them as children? Children slowing him down?   
  
Tira didn't seem to take notice as realization dawned on her as well. She pointed to the trees. "Look, Carrot! Zelkova, remember?"   
  
"Get inside," Carrot repeated firmly, ignoring her gesture.   
  
Puzzled, they followed him without another word. As they rejoined the rest of their group, he ordered them to be alert and stay with one another, before walking off.   
  
"Is it me, or is darling angry?" asked Chocolate, staring into the corridor Carrot had taken.  
  
"Well, he still acts like a jerk," mumbled Gateau as he found a convenient stack of towels and began to dry off. "Where did Millie say he was going?"  
  
Toweling his hair, Marron shook his head. "He didn't. Both he and Carrot are acting quite peculiar. It's like they're hiding something from us."  
  
"He's scared."  
  
The group turned their attention to Tira who was still staring at the Zelkova trees from a window.   
  
"Scared?" Gateau blinked. "Of what? You saw him take Zaha Torte on at the church. Why would he..."  
  
"He's not scared of Zaha or any other Sorcerer," Tira cut in. "He's always been scared for us. You know he didn't want us to leave Hordic with him... now that he's a target for many Sorcerer Hunter Killers, our lives are on the line as well."  
  
"Hey!" The blonde frowned. "We were kicking ass long before he was."  
  
"And where were we?" Tira demanded, turning away from the window. "Where were we in his dream world?"  
  
"Tira, calm down," said Chocolate as she stepped up to her younger sister. "We weren't put to sleep, so we couldn't have been in the dream."  
  
"He dreamed of us in it! But can any of you see yourselves in him now? No, because we weren't there when we were supposed to be. We weren't there!"  
  
[ "Then I'm actually dead? Is that why I'm with you guys again?" ]  
  
The group grew silent as they began to understand. They must have died in Carrot's dream world. They had died and left him alone. That was it. Getting too close and feeling the pain of separation once again, that was what Carrot was afraid of now.   
  
-----------------------  
  
"He refused to meet with you again, did he?" Chiffon inquired, looking away from the floating city as Zanahoria materialized back on the land.   
  
The Captain of the Haz Knights shook his head. "No. We met, but briefly..."  
  
"And?"  
  
Looking down in defeat, the younger knight shook his head. "He won't help us."  
  
"Of course he won't," Chiffon said irritably as they began to make their journey back to Stellar Church. "I don't understand why you even thought of enlisting his aid. He's Torte's minion."  
  
"Was," Zahnoria corrected. "He was Torte's former Guardian Spirit, but not anymore. His country is Neutral; they just don't want to get involved."  
  
Gaining access through the tight magical barrier around the Church, both Knights reverted to their unarmored forms. Chiffon only sighed irritably as they approached the main hall, ready to give their report. He paused before opening the door, looking over at his Captain.   
  
"I knew this would happen."  
  
"So did I, and so did Mother... but we had to try."  
  
"The war is expanding. Did you tell your friend that? Soon it won't matter if you are neutral or not. Any civilization to stand in Torte's way will be destroyed."  
  
"We're still here," Zanahoria pointed out to him. "Sirius is afraid for Illyria, afraid for his people... surely you can understand that, Chiffon."  
  
Out of habit, whenever he prepared himself for a debate, Chiffon removed his glasses and began to clean them with a handkerchief. It was like when people would crack their knuckles in a silent threat before breaking into a fist fight. In their case, it was a battle of wit.  
  
"Running away isn't the answer," Chiffon began. "Those who turn their backs on danger are fools. Those who run from it in fear are cowards."  
  
The older Haz Knight expected the young man to shout or lash at him as the boy would have in the past: stubborn and arrogant just like his father at times. But the older Carrot Glace only smiled.  
  
"Am I a coward in your eyes, Chiffon?"  
  
The question startled him, and Chiffon, who had known the boy almost his entire life, shook his head. Carrot Glace had been many things in his adolescence, but never a coward. He ran away from his problems a lot, but managed to conquer most of them when it mattered.   
  
"No? But I've run away from danger before. Do you remember when we fought the Doom Knights when they attacked Vlaska? I was terrified and ran my ass off from those killer cows..."  
  
"But, Zanahoria... those undead bovine abominations were at least sixteen feet tall and immune to our magic... you ran to divert their attention from the fleeing monks."  
  
"So that doesn't make me a coward, then?"  
  
"No, of course not..." Chiffon sighed in defeat as he knew where this was heading.   
  
"So you see, there's nothing wrong with feeling fearful and running away. Not if it means you can get others out of danger, or try to avoid putting them in its way. If I had stayed to fight those monsters out of fear of being ridiculed as a weak Knight, I would be throwing my life away for nothing. That's a real coward, right there."  
  
Placing his glasses back on, Chiffon smiled almost teasingly. "Why do I feel like you are so much older than I am?"  
  
"You mean 'wiser', don't you?"  
  
"No I meant 'older' as in 'older' looking."  
  
Twitch. "What?! You look old enough to be my father!"  
  
"Is that a gray hair?"  
  
"NOT FUNNY!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
A small smile tugged Carrot's lips as he sat and watched the rain fall. It was soothing until he remembered where he was, and that he couldn't let his guard down even for a minute. It was rather unsettling, but he couldn't let the others know that. He just hoped that Millie would track the enemy down and signal him soon.   
  
His senses suddenly kicked up when he heard soft footsteps approaching the door. Cautiously he brought his hand to the hilt of his sword underneath the black cloak, eyes locked on to the door. He moved quickly behind the door, slowly unsheathing his sword. The door opened and in stepped a familiar redhead.  
  
"Carrot?"  
  
Silently, his sword dropped back into its sheath, and the young man reminded himself to have an important chat with the others - especially when it came to sneaking up on him. Well in Tira's case, opening a door without knocking first.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She whirled around to face him with a stunned expression. "What are you doing behind the door?"  
  
'Trying not to decapitate you.' He gave her a slight smile, "I'm a little tense. This isn't exactly a safe place to be. Well... not with Zaha's minions around. So... what's up?"  
  
Tira fidgeted a little before smiling at him slightly, "I was wondering if we could talk a little. Um, I know it's probably not a good time since..."  
  
His smile automatically told her it was all right before he moved to sit back down. Tira remained where she was. Tense and nervous, she had already forgotten most of what she was planning to say. So instead, Tira remained silent for a few minutes, expecting Carrot to snap at her; he didn't though.  
  
"I remember," he began softly, almost startling her. "I remember that you used to be terrified of stormy weather like this when we were children. Even though it's been so many years, I remember you would wail every time there was thunder."  
  
Tira blushed, looking away. "I was very young then... you always yelled at me and called me a cry baby..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you... you were right. I cried about everything, was afraid of everything. It took me a long time to face my fears without having someone to hold my hand."  
  
His smile widened. "I was very proud of you."  
  
Tira's glasses nearly flew off her face as she whirled to face him once again. "You... you were?"  
  
"I was, even though I never showed it," he said guiltily. "When we were growing up together, I considered both you and Chocolate as my little sisters. It didn't matter if we weren't related by blood. As my siblings, I had to be hard with you... I had to watch you get up where you fell."  
  
"But you caught me... several times..."  
  
"Cats land on their feet," he told her. "Not little girls from high tree branches."  
  
"Speaking of trees... did you recognize the Zelkova, outside? Remember they used to be a part of Hordic ... they were Auntie Apricot's favorite..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tira bit her bottom lip. Of course Carrot would know. Apricot Glace was his mother. Looking down to hide her nervousness - and failing - Tira couldn't help but wring her hands to prepare herself to ask another question. "Do... do you still think I'm a little girl... and as your sister?"  
  
Carrot blinked at the question. Even though he had been expecting it, it still caught him by surprise. Opening his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by a loud, ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Chocolate!"  
  
"Haz Knight Millie Feulli, correct?"  
  
     
  
Outside, the gathering of dark clouds had obscured the night sky. Outside the mansion where the Sorcerer Hunters had taken shelter in, two solitary figures faced each other. One of them was the lavender-haired Haz Knight, who had dropped his friendly face to glare inscrutably at the other person before him.  
  
"It's nice to know my name precedes me," Millie spoke almost pleasantly. "And you are?"  
  
From under the headdress that covered most of his face, the stranger grinned. "I am Artail, one of Lord Zaha's Guardian Spirits."  
  
"I take it you know why I'm here already?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Artail made a gesture towards the mansion he was standing in front. His grin widened. "Your companions are already under my power, being punished for their rebellion against my lord."  
  
'Artail.'  
  
'Yes, my lord?'  
  
'Do you have them?'  
  
'Yes, my lord. I have the children trapped and the Haz Knight at bay.'  
  
'Excellent. Remember which one I want alive.'  
  
'It will be no trouble. I have them right where I want them.'  
  
As both he and Tira raced to the source of the scream, Carrot saw that the house appeared to be moving. The walls themselves were expanding and then contracting as if alive. His companion at his side took notice as well and shot him a questioning look.  
  
His senses came alive and he moved swiftly, pulling Tira down when he saw the blades coming towards them. Rolling to the ground, and out of the way of the sharp cleavers, Carrot could have sworn he felt the ground move with them.   
  
His ears picking up the sound of scuttling, he unsheathed his own sword and blocked the upcoming attack. Beside him, Tira stood; the innocent red-riding hood was replaced with a whip-cracking dominatrix queen.   
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
The laugh almost made the hairs on Carrot's neck almost stand on end. He loved being back in the waking world again. But then the haunting question suddenly hit him, was the waking world still his?  
  
He put the thought aside to examine later, for now wasn't the time, and rose to his feet to attack. Umber eyes sized up the attacker, a large cloaked figure whose face was wrapped in gauze. Armed with both a pair of cleavers and a scythe, the dark figure advanced.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Carrot lowered his weapon before casting the redhead a sideways glance. "Tira, take care of him."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I know you can take this guy. I need to check up on the others and make sure they're all right."   
  
The younger Sorcerer Hunter blinked again before nodding, turning towards their enemy. She took only a second to become familiar with her surroundings, before spotting a lantern close by. Crimson lips smiled wickedly as Tira sized the dark figure.   
  
"I'll be fine," she said confidently. "Be careful."  
  
"Of course."   
  
With that, Carrot turned and rushed down the hallway to search for the others.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Illyria was ablaze in the night the autumn season; hell had finally ensnared heaven in its fiery arms... or so the land dwellers believed. The city beneath the floating one just watched aghast, horrified as they heard the screams from the people above. Even though they were born with wings and could fly away, they're escape routes were blocked by an age-old dragon that had suddenly come to life.  
  
Fear paralyzes and asphyxiates its victims; and the black dragon that breathed fire increased the body count.  
  
"What are you afraid of, Carrot?"  
  
The Haz Knight whirled, his armor and cloaks suddenly materializing from out of nowhere. In his later lessons, Zanahoria had been trained to expect the unexpected. Anticipate... but don't become paranoid... most of all, don't let your enemy catch you off guard. It wasn't easy when your 'enemy' could play your emotions like a musical instrument.   
  
From the slit in his cowl, he managed to hide the shock from his face. It was hopeless. Even if it had only been a few seconds, Zaha had already seen the sudden fear in his eyes. Predators used fear as a tool against their prey, immobilizing them just before the kill.  
  
Withdrawing his sword, Zanahoria rushed forward. His speed almost matched Cinnamon Tea's - the Haz Knight who could move as fast as light. The Sorcerer Doctor, however, remained where he was. Calm and smug as always.   
  
Millie had lectured him not to rush blindly into battle without a plan as he once had. But this time he was prepared as he began to chant softly yet quickly beneath his cowl. All he needed was half a minute... and as soon as he saw Zaha raise his hand…  
  
Carrot grinned.  
  
Violet eyes narrowed in confusion as his platina magic struck armor and fabric, which fell heavily to the ground. He heard the sound of the boy's quick footsteps and turned quickly, avoiding the slashes that would have severed his arms. Placing a hand on the hilt of his own sword, Zaha smirked as he sent another blast towards his attacker. Luckily, the Knight avoided it, performing a back flip and launching himself into the air.  
  
"I thought attacking from behind was beneath you."  
  
The Captain of Stellar's Knights landed on his feed, stepping back as the two combatants began to circle. Silently they measured each other's strengths and weaknesses.   
  
"Killing from behind is beneath me," the younger man corrected, his eyes never leaving Zaha. "I was only planning on 'disarming' you."  
  
The Man Closest to God laughed at his answer.   
  
"Amusing as ever."  
  
"Besides," Zanahoria continued. "You were the one to attack me from behind first."  
  
Sword unsheathed, Zaha attacked, forcing the young Knight to defend himself. Swords met, blades clanging against one another as each wielder moved to pierce through the other's defenses. The sound of their duel echoed across the vast landscape, where several miles away a battle had ended.  
  
Quiet. Too quiet... which meant... Zanahoria shook his head and refused to grieve. No. Now wasn't the time. Later definitely, but not now, and never in front of him.  
  
"Ah, but you've mistaken," Zaha spoke conversationally despite the fact they were engaged in combat. "I was merely asking you a question."  
  
Zanahoria dived out of the way of a lunge and rolled to his feet, parrying another blow.   
  
"You ask that one quite often," the teenager almost growled in frustration as he tried to press through his enemy's defense. "It's beginning to annoy me."  
  
"Ah, but your answers keep changing."  
  
The way they dueled, it was almost like a waltz. Both were competent swordsmen who had honed their skills throughout their long existence. They moved with grace on the battlefield, more like partners than combatants. Although, it was a bit difficult to determine who was the lead. Both partners - opponents - were struggling for dominance.   
  
"The first time I asked, your answer was that you feared nothing," said Zaha. "Of course that was back when you were a young, idealistic fool... although that's hardly changed now."  
  
Teeth clenched, the Knight held back a cry when Zaha's blade began to easily decorate his arms with bloody scratches and cuts.   
  
"The second time," the Sorcerer Doctor continued. "You answered that you feared being alone."  
  
Pulling back, the youth knew he couldn't afford using a healing spell on himself. His enemy could decide to switch from weapons to magic. Although it really didn't matter, Zaha was powerful enough to use both at the same time. It always infuriated Zanahoria, knowing the older man was just playing with him. Always playing...  
  
"The third time, you answered that you were afraid of yourself..."  
  
Zanahoria gasped as he saw the swirl of light around Zaha's hands, and then the forming crystal spears being launched at him. Too many... too fast. He wouldn't be able to dodge them all in time... nor would it be wise to transform in order to escape. Bracing himself, he managed to cast the strongest shield spell he could with his little time.  
  
The first couple of spears to slam against his shield ricocheted off. Gritting his teeth, Zanahoria struggled to remain standing as the second wave came stronger and faster than the first. Unfortunately, his shields were starting to crack, and, by the fifth wave, shattered.  
  
He didn't have time to scream as he felt those spears impale him, ripping through skin, flesh, muscle, and bone. Slamming into the ground, Zanahoria struggled to breathe, if not stand. Blood poured from his open wounds, seeping into the wet earth below him.   
  
'Is this it?' he wondered as the sound of his frantically beating heart grew louder than the advancing footsteps. 'Have I... have I lost... to him?'  
  
A cry of pain escaped his throat when he felt those sharp impaling crystals wrenched out of him, then tossed aside carelessly. A healing spell was on him instantly, closing up open wounds and snatching him away from death once again. The younger man shuddered as the Sorcerer Doctor towered over him.  
  
"Is that what you're afraid of?" Zaha asked amusingly, kneeling down to look his prey in the eye. "That not even death can take you away from me."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"DARLING!"   
  
Carrot gasped as he found Chocolate, who was running from a tidal wave. It hadn't completely registered in his mind yet as he shielded the young woman, kicking down a closed door from its hinges. Mounting it as if it were a raft, he gestured for her to do the same.   
  
"What happened?" he asked over the roaring water as their raft was swept up in the currents. Carrot had managed to grab a portrait he'd spotted hanging from the wall, and began using it as a paddle. As absurd as the whole scene looked, he began to steer them down towards second floor.  
  
"I don't know," Chocolate panted, still clinging to him. "I-I was just taking a shower... and this water came out of nowhere!"  
  
Keeping his feet firmly planted on the door, he securely wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist, before leaping off. Jumping again from the second stair case railing, Carrot landed in a crouch holding his bundle close to his chest. They both took a moment to catch their breath while listening to the flood of water continue on its course down another hallway.   
  
"D-Darling?"  
  
Carrot stiffened and quickly remembered that Chocolate had just gotten out of the shower, and that his hand was still touching her bare skin. Without looking at the other Sorcerer Hunter, he removed his damp black cloak, and placed it around her shoulders. Standing up, he took a look around to make sure another assailant wouldn't sneak up on him.  
  
"Dar...Carrot," Chocolate repeated, his cloak wrapped around her. "What's going on? What is this place?"  
  
"Artail, not a 'what' but 'who'," Carrot replied, finding another hallway that he hoped would lead him to the last two hunters. He turned to face Chocolate, smiling a little when he saw she still carried her wire. "Tira is down the hallway, right from the staircase. Go back her up."  
  
The young woman stepped towards that direction then turned to ask Carrot a question over her shoulder, but Carrot was already gone.   
  
Marron gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his concentration, trying to keep himself balanced on a sharp spike with his toe. He had been careless. But seeing his brother, hurt and covered in blood, it was impossible to hold back. Marron had panicked and rushed forward, right when a trap door was sprung underneath him.  
  
Trying to calm his breathing, he attempted to hold in a little longer but legs were beginning to feel numb. The sharp side of the metal spike had managed to cut the part of foot where he had landed. The white mage finally realized the sides of spike were covered with poison. He could only hope that the others would find him quick. Marron doubted he could remain balanced for long.  
  
He jerked his head up when he heard the sound of movement. Looking back, his amber eyes widened as an archer statue aimed at him. Holding back a groan, Marron tried to reach for an ofuda, but that nearly broke his concentration. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the archer's arrows to hit him...  
  
... It never came.  
  
"Marron!"  
  
"Brother...?"  
  
His eyes snapped open as he looked up to see Carrot leaning over the trapped door with a hand extended towards him. A smile tugged at his lips as he reached upwards. Their fingers brushed, but neither sibling could move any further. Perspiration ran alongside Carrot's temple as he strained to reach his little brother.    
  
"Brother... it's okay..."  
  
The older boy's eyes widened in terror as he saw the young man beginning to waver. "DON'T YOU DARE!"  
  
Carrot lunged forward, grabbing hold of Marron's wrist, and began to pull them back up.   
  
"Don't you dare give up! I'm not loosing you - any of you - again!"   
  
-----------------------  
  
Zanahoria made a small grunt of pain as Zaha pulled back with a moan before withdrawing from his battered body. Smirking, the older man changed their positions where they lay on the grass. He pulled the injured young man to straddle his waist. As one hand move to stroke the boy's back, the other began to heal the wounds caused by their previous fight.  
  
He chuckled when the Knight glared angrily at him, "What's with that face? You don't look very happy... or are you still upset you lost another game to me?"  
  
"It isn't a game!" Zanahoria spat angrily. "People died... people died because of you! Why the hell would I be happy about it?"  
  
Unfazed by the other's outburst, Zaha lazily trailed his hand down the younger man's body. His fingers brushed up the back of Zanahoria 's thigh until they found the sticky release that was still leaking from the younger man's body. Smiling, he plunged those fingers back into his prey, watching the shock/pleasure/pain displayed on the youth's face.  
  
"You enjoyed it..." Zaha murmured blissfully as he watched the Knight's face heat up.  
  
"You... you raped me!"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
Growling, Zanahoria writhed to try and escape those probing digits. A cry of pleasure was ripped from his throat when those fingers found that spot inside him - the one that always made a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine -  and began to assault it. The young man had been tortured before, he knew this was the worst of it.  
  
"A-Again?"  
  
"Hmm...why not? I believe I deserve a reward for my two victories in one night."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
The older man's smirk widened as the boy on top of him began to whimper, making his arousal awaken with desire. Moving his free hand, he grasped Zahnoria's hips to position him. Withdrawing his fingers, he released a small sigh as he lowered that slim for down.   
  
The two both cried out in ecstasy as they were joined once more, not only by body, but mind as well. Without waiting for the younger man to adjust to his length, Zaha begin to move. Plunging in and out, he conquered the Haz Knight again, relishing the tight heat that enveloped him.  
  
"M..more… please..."  
  
Reaching up, Zaha tangled his fingers in the boy's spiky black hair. "Hhmm... you've cut it again; you know I like it when grown out..."  
  
"Go to hell!" Zanahoria snapped angrily as he increased their pace. He hated this. Loved this. It utterly confused him, and he wished the Sorcerer Doctor had left him to die. He tried not to wince when the hand in his hair fisted.  
  
Pulling the boy's head closer, Zaha's expression became serious. "Not without you."   
  
It didn't last long before they both climaxed once again. Feeling all his strength drained from him, Zanahoria collapsed on the other's chest, trying to catch his breath... along with some common sense. Taking a few minutes to regain himself, Zaha wrapped his arms around the boy once more, holding him possessively.  
  
"I hate you..." Zanahoria whispered.   
  
The former Haz Knight let out a yawn as he stretched his limbs. "Still?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Hhhmm... but you still love me, don't you?" Zanahoria didn't reply as Zaha let out a small chuckle. "So fickle, my Carrot Glace; but one of the reasons..."  
  
[ No... don't say it...]  
  
"... Why I love you."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Carrot let out a small sigh of relief as Gateau moved behind him, helping Marron up. From the look of it, the older Sorcerer Hunter had encountered trouble on the way to them. He was covered with some bruises and scratches on his bared upper body, but none of them looked too serious. The white mage, on the other hand, needed a good healing spell and fast.  
  
"Don't worry," Carrot said softly as he began curing Marron's body of the poison, along with healing his wound. "You're going to be all right."  
  
Holding his lover to his chest, Gateau smiled as he saw him begin to look healthier. Slowly, Marron opened his eyes, and smiled up at him. Grinning back, Gateau looked up and around, glaring at their surroundings.  
  
"What in the hell is this place?"  
  
Pulling back, Carrot stood and looked out a nearby window.   
  
"Artail."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who."  
  
"Okay... who?"  
  
"One of Zaha Torte's Guardian Spirits."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Gateau blinked and began to look annoyed as Carrot began to play with what appeared to be a woman's bracelet. "Here? What are you talking about? Where?"   
  
Turning his head, Carrot grinned wickedly, startling the other boys. "You'll see..."  
  
Millie looked down at his right arm and smiled. Looking back up to face Artail, the Guardian Spirit was smirking, practically daring him to attack. Still smiling, the Captain of the Haz Knights, was suddenly holding several red feathers.   
  
"What are you planning?" Artail demanded. The Lavender haired knight smirked as he threw the feathers, hitting his targets around the other man. Glowing brightly, the feathers created a circle around Artail, sealing him in place.  
  
Gasping in shock, Artail sneered at his enemy. "If you kill me, you kill them."  
  
Clasping his hands together, Millie began to chant. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you," he assured the Guardian Spirit. "You're just going to have some bad indigestion..."  
  
The Sorcerer Hunters gasped in surprise as they were reunited once again. Whatever this mansion was, it was beginning to deteriorate. All solid surfaces were no more and they found themselves floating in clear fluid.   
  
"What the hell?!" Gateau demanded as he tried punching his way through the walls with no success.   
  
"Calm down," Carrot advised the group of teenagers. "It will all be over soon."  
  
Confused, they were about to inquire until red beams shattered the windows and struck Carrot at full force. Holding up his hand to keep the others at bay, he moved to stand once more. Another hit. Staggering backwards, the teenager concentrated hard to make sure he absorbed every single blow until they became painless.   
  
"Whose magic is that?" Marron whispered as he and the others stared at Carrot's transformation in wonder.  
  
The phoenix tore open the darkness with its light, screeching for release as everyone heard Artail scream in agony. Light and color blinded the Hunters as they were tossed onto the surface, feeling as if they had been in the dark for hours. As Millie approached them, his smiled up at the mythological bird that burned Artail - half man, half monstrous earth worm - alive.  
  
As the hunters got to their feet, leaning against the Zelkova trees outside, they watched in awed fascination as the massive bird circled above them. In its beak, the Platina stone was held tightly while Artail was reduced to putrid ashes. Stretching out its bright red feathers, the Phoenix fanned away the smoke and the stench of decay. The fiery avian controlled the fire and kept it from spreading.   
  
"A phoenix...Suzaku?" Marron wondered.   
  
"No."  
  
He turned to face Millie and found the Haz Knight shaking his head. "The original Phoenix, whom the God Suzaku was descended from, he has no name, but was one of the Hakaishin's original forms."  
  
Marron stared. "The God Suzaku was... but... but how? I-I mean, the Phoenix is a God of rebirth..."  
  
* Destruction and Rebirth are in a cycle, the two of them are related... just as we are, little brother... *  
  
"Carrot!"   
  
Gateau rubbed his temple. "How the heck are you talking in my head?"  
  
* I've always been able to in the past. But as a human, you haven't been able to hear me. *  
  
"Well, cut it out!" the older Sorcerer Hunter snapped. "It's creeping me out!"   
  
* Very well *  
  
With a flash of light, Carrot was back in his human form, standing before them and looking very exhausted. Millie moved quickly, catching the boy as he fell into his arms. The two men smiled at one another, before turning back to the group.  
  
"So," Carrot began, yawning a little. "Everyone ready to go? Next time, you guys can pick the hotel."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
The Saint lifted her head, looking over at the winged girl standing before her. Dotta swallowed as her large blue eyes stared at the scroll of parchment in the older woman's hands. Looking up, she saw Big Mama looking back down at her hands and struggled to speak.  
  
"Dotta..."  
  
"Y-yes, Mama?"  
  
"Millie, Carrot and the others... call them back as soon as possible."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Author's Note  
  
Longest chapter I ever wrote! I mean this really took me all summer to finish - how sad am I? Sorry if it sounds rushed... because it really was. I was determined to finish it this week, if not, I never would have. Now, review me! 


	7. Frozen Memories: part 1

Sorry this has taken me so long. Be warned this chapter hasn't been BETA read yet. Probably lots and lots of errors - but you asked for it!   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Perchance To Dream  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
  
email: tenohikariyahoo.com / tenohikarics.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer and you can't have it!!!  
  
Summary: To permanently seal the Hakaishin, Big Mamma attempts to kill Carrot by putting him into a deep sleep. However, her plans get interrupted and Carrot awakes physically the same; but mentally, the Haz Knight Zanahoria.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for both the TV series and manga. Violence, adult situations (a lemon here and there), and yaoi/shounen ai - you've been warned.  
  
Pairings: mainly Carrot/Zaha   
  
-----------------------  
  
"All stories are true, some just never happened."  
  
The Sandman - by Neil Gaiman  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Zanahoria," said Sirius, the King of the Winged people, as he rose from his seat. "But my decision to keep Illyria neutral still stands. I'm sorry."  
  
Sighing in defeat, the you knight finally nodded in response, leaning back in his chair. It wasn't as if he were expecting the King to change his mind 'this' time. As the Captain of the Haz Knights, a representative of Stellar; Zanahoria had tried once again to convert the floating city to join forces with them. Time and time again, his offer was refused. Now that the war covering much of Spooner, Zanahoria still had hope Illryia would change it's position.   
  
Sadly, no such luck.  
  
Standing behind her husband, the beautiful Queen sighed and gave Zanahoria a sympathetic look. She had agreed with the Haz Knight Captain, and old friend from the past, to join with the Stellar Alliance. But no one wanted to go to war, especially against the legendary "Man closest to God".  
  
Watching Sirius depart, she sighed and step closer to their guest. "Please don't be upset with him. I know my husband understands this situation, but he just doesn't want to expose our people to war... not after the horrors our race has been through already."  
  
Standing up, Zanahoria nodded. "No one wants that, and you both know I would never ask it of you if..."  
  
"If Zaha Torte, your enemy, hasn't?"  
  
"Has he?"  
  
The small silver beads of her long headdress chimed softly as the she nodded. "Several months ago, a minion of Torte's had come to our city to deliver a proposal. He was large and powerful man. Sirius knew him as a fellow Guardian Spirit."  
  
Zanahoria flinched as both he and Sirius' wife left the conference room. In his old days as a Sorcerer Hunter, he and his former teammates traded blows with Torte's warriors. The Guardian Spirits were spread across the world, protecting their master's Platina stones. The circle they formed allowed the Sorcerer Doctor to control the power of those pure magic stones within it.  
  
"One of the old Guardian Spirits, eh?"   
  
There were only two of Platina's protectors alive today. One had relinquished that responsibility to search for members of his race and become Illryia's King. The other had recently destroyed one of their allied village's single handedly; leaving his victims buried under crimson snow.  
  
"Yes," replied Dotta as she braced herself as a cold chill ran down her spine and tail feathers. "Lord Ice Vega."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter Seven - Frozen Memories  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Fucking-freezing-as-fuck-out-here!" Gateau yelled over the storm through chattering teeth. The other members of his party quietly agreed as they trenched through snow while chilling winds howled like banshees in their ears. Picking up the pace, the four teenagers - minus one Haz Knight - continued on in hope to find some decent shelter this time.  
  
For some unknown emergency, Milphey was once again summoned back with an urgent message from Dotta, who also informed the hunters to stay low. They were all supposed to return as well, but a snow storm had come from out of nowhere. Unable to turn back, the group had no choice but to move forward. At least... they hoped they were moving forward.  
  
"Is it me or does it seem like we've been here before?" Chocolate called out to the others. They would have glared at her for being right, but decided not to - especially if their faces ended up getting stuck that way. So it turns out, they had been walking in circles.   
  
'Damn circles,' Carrot swear mentally as he tried to lead his companions in a different direction. The skies were getting darker, the winds colder, and he knew they had to find shelter or they'd be in more trouble. 'If only I had my wings.'  
  
Pacing himself, he couldn't help but wonder about his world. Sure it was a nightmare to live through, though there were times he had been happy. Peaceful moments he shared with his friends and family... and even with 'him'. Carrot shook his head at the irony that was the relationship he shared with Zaha Torte, it was both a burden and a blessing.   
  
They continued to walk through the snow until Marron's voice yelled over the storm. "Over there!"   
  
The Sorcerer Hunters followed the Mage's gesture and gasped in relief as they spotted a nearby village. An inhabited village, from what they could tell by glowing lights inside the buildings. Light. Heat. Warm baths. Each hunter felt a boost in their stamina as they picked up the pace.  
  
'History will not repeat,' Carrot told himself as they followed the frozen river path down to their destination. Reaching under his black cloak, he brushed his hand over a small pouch attached to his belt. One stone captured, five more to go. He would break Zaha's circle this time.   
  
The storm seemed to have died down a little when they finally arrived at the village. As they approached, however, the locals were already staring at them in mild curiosity. Most of them were male and began to leer at Tira and Chocolate almost hungrily.   
  
"Do my eyes deceive me, or do we actually have outsiders?" asked an advancing old man. Accompanying the elder, were to burly men who stepped up to the girls - practically breathing down their throats.  
  
Placing himself between his female companions and the horny locals, Carrot nodded to the elder. "Yes. We were lost in the storm and ended up here. My companions and I kindly ask for shelter until morning."  
  
To the young hunters' surprise, the locals began to laugh. Carrot blinked and wondered if they had all lost their minds and that his party should turn back. The village elder stopped after a short time, smiling to the new comers before gesturing his hand urging them to follow him.   
  
"I apologize, please come with me."  
  
Hesitantly, they did. As they followed the elder further into the village, Carrot couldn't help but scan the locals. For some reason, most - more like ALL - were males, and All eyes seemed to ogle both the Misu sisters. He wasn't the only one who noticed as Gateau and Marron stood by flanking their team mates, glaring back at the onlookers. It wasn't as if they had seen a woman in years...   
  
'Wait.' Carrot's eyes found one feminine face in the back of the crowd whose gaze met his. Blue eyes pleaded to him before the young woman quickly turned away.   
  
A few hours later, both Carrot and his friends had the opportunity to thaw out with a meal and a warm bath. After a long day of walking in the snow, he was ready to crash. He eyed both Marron and Gateau who were already dozing off on the sofa by the crackling fire place.  
  
He changed into some dry clothes the landlord's wife had stacked away for them, before toweling his hair. The girls had stopped by and giggled at their other companions snuggled up together, then announced they were turning in. Carrot advised them to stay alert before they left. He still didn't like the way the locals were looking at Tira and Chocolate, and wasn't about to let go.  
  
A gentle knock on their guest room door stopped him before he could lay down to sleep. Odd, he would have been able to hear someone approaching by the squeaky floor boards. Then again, fatigue had taken it's toll. He and his fellow hunters did just spend the whole day on his feet walking around in a snow storm.  
  
Sighing, he went to answer the door and met with a cold stare at the other side.  
  
"My name is Riu-Riu," she told him. "And your lives are in danger."  
  
A horrified scream echoed through hallways of Stellar Church, paralyzing Onion Glace who had just arrive. Pulling out his trademark war axes, he prepared himself for whatever sinister opponent he was about to face. Kicking the doors open, he stepped forward into the main throne room and stared.  
  
The sinister opponent he was ready to feed his axes to, wasn't there. Instead, the Haz Knight faced the stunned expressions of Big Mama, Milphey, and Dotta who was ghastly pale. Recovering, Onion put his weapons away and stepped forward.  
  
"sorry about that. What's going on?"  
  
He got his answer as soon as he approached the slab of ice that held a mangled corpse frozen within in it. Whoever this unfortunate person was while they were living, had suffered horribly. The agony was clearly expressed on those twisted features that were frozen in place. Limbs were missing... chewed off to the bone.  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Onion, please," Milphey sighed as he placed his hands on winged girl's shoulders. The girl was shaking and turned her head away from the body, taking deep breaths as she tried to recover. "I found the body on my way back to the Church."  
  
"Do you know Who this is?" asked Onion as he spotted Mama's tear stained face.  
  
Nodding her head, the Saint of Stellar and brought her hands together in a silent prayer. With a matter of seconds, the ice melted and Onion realized that this body had been a boy. A very young boy probably as old as his youngest son. Mama murmured another spell and the dead boy's features changed. Now it looked as if he were just sleeping peacefully.   
  
"He was one of our hunters," Mama answered. "One in our high ranks who was sent up North on an investigation."  
  
"Poor kid... do you know who did this to him?"   
  
"No," Millie began. "But we have a pretty good idea."  
  
"I see," Carrot finally spoke after a long moment once Riu-Riu had finished explaining their situation. He cast his still sleeping team mates a glance before facing the girl once more and bowed his head.  
  
"I'm truly sorry."  
  
"I-It's all right," she assured him. "I've learned to accept it... the others... well, haven't."  
  
Standing up from where he sat on the bed, Carrot walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for entrusting me with your secret. However, now that I know, I can't simply turn my back and ignore this."  
  
She opened her mouth to protest but he raised his hand while shaking his head. "It's my duty," he paused and nodded towards his little brother and Gateau. "Our duty - along with those two girls - to ensure justice and protect the innocent. I'm just sorry Stellar had no knowledge of this..."  
  
Carrot trailed off as she took his hand in her own. Riu-Riu opened her mouth to say something until they heard the sleeping boys shift on the sofa. Gateau was the first to open his eyes and spotted the two standing beside the bed.  
  
"Whoa," he blinked at the sight of the former lecherous pervert with a girl and tried to shake the white mage sleeping next to him. "Yo, Marron! Wake up, you gotta see this!"  
  
"Mmn?"  
  
"Your brother has a girl in here!"  
  
"Mrgh."  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"Gateau it isn't nice to make up..." The younger Sorcerer Hunter stopped when he heard Carrot clear his throat and sat up looking embarrassed. "I... apologize."  
  
"This is Riu-Riu," said Carrot, nodding towards the girl. "The granddaughter of the village elder, and our guide to the next Guardian Spirit."  
  
As the surly young woman nodded, both Gateau and Marron were wide awake after hearing that. They turned to stare thoughtfully at their appointed guide who's icy gaze was fixed out towards their bedroom window. She then turned towards the three men, hands folded across her chest.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
Gateau deflated, "Huh? Go? Didn't we just come back from the North pole or whatever...?"  
  
The girls were less thrilled than both Marron and Gateau, as they left warm comfort at the inn and back into the cold. As Carrot followed Riu-Riu, he glanced passed his shoulder to see his companions sulking behind. Maybe bringing them into this wasn't such a good idea. After the long walk they had that day, they needed the rest.   
  
He cursed his untrained, scrawny, sorcerer-hunter body, for agreeing. In the dream world, despite being skinny, at least he had more muscle to physically endure the hell he but his body through. Fighting Zaha at Hordic was an example of just how much trouble he was in.   
  
It had occurred to Carrot that the former Haz Knight Captain had gone easy on him that time. The older man could have easily beaten him with his strength alone. This body may have been used to pain, but not physical combat. He was too slow and too weak. His hands nearly fumbled with the sword when he tried to do complex moves.  
  
It was a problem he needed to rectify, and fast. He would push his body to it's limits. Tone it. Strengthen it. He had to have Zanahoria's magic and strength once again.   
  
Carrot doubted Zaha would show mercy next time. No... not mercy. Zaha was a predator who enjoyed a good hunt. Well, it was high time that he showed the Sorcerer Doctor his own set of fangs.  
  
Taking in a breath if icy cold air, he flexed his fingers and met Riu-Riu's quick pace. The girl seemed unaffected by the freezing temperature. In fact, her face look like it could have been carved out of ice itself. Pale and beautiful, icy blue eyes... just like...  
  
"You're staring," she said quietly, not even looking in his direction. "Why?"  
  
He gave her an apologetic smile, "Well, it's just that I..."   
  
The young man was completely aware that his friends who were following behind, were watching them closely. He could almost feel the Misu sisters' gaze burn a hole right through him. Old habits die hard... and some don't die at all. Luckily, he couldn't hear them pull out their mallets yet.  
  
"You reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"COMPANY OMEGA, FALL BACK! FALL BACK TO ALPHA!"  
  
The earth seemed to tremble with the footsteps of eleven hundred men as they began to retreat. At least three hundred corpses littered the battlefield. Soldiers bearing the religious mark of Stellar Church. Staining the snow-covered ground with their blood.   
  
From a higher distance on the mountain, Lieutenant General Blue Berryia, scowled and lowered her binoculars. She was a rather young leader, but one of the most highest ranking soldiers in Stellar's army. Highly qualified for her position by none other than the Saint of Stella herself. At the young girl straightened, several Sorcerer Soldiers began to line up behind her.   
  
"On my command, launch a 3rd level fire spell towards the monsters pursuing Company Omega. We'll wait until most of soldiers are all up the hill. GET READY!"  
  
As she barked the last few words, a shiver ran down her spine as a loud howl could be heard on the wind. Wrapping her fur cloak tighter around her armor clad body, Lieutenant General Berryia held up her hand. In perfect formation, the Sorcerers - young and old alike - brought their hands together, ready to comply to the order.  
  
Another howl and Berryia, along wither her troops, nearly froze. The monsters that were chasing the retreating company seemed to be melting. No, merging! Like water. they overlapped each other. Became something one being completely. One abomination.  
  
The blob of combined creatures became enormous, it continued to grow and catch up with the last retreating soldiers. Crushing them under it's massive weight. When it finally stopped growing, Berriya gasped as the expanding form took shape. Two blood-red slits opened as eyes and the creature let out an inhuman howl.  
  
"What in Holy Mother's name is that?!" came the muffled panicked whispers from the soldiers at the front.   
  
"A winter wolf. Stage 9, I believe."   
  
The young leader spun and glanced at the new comer standing right beside her. From the corner of her ice blue eyes, she saw her own soldiers was just as bewildered as she. This strange young man, with spiky black hair, had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.   
  
Before she was going to inquire who the hell he was, Berryia noticed the silver sigil the man wear pinned to his black cloak. She promptly saluted as did the Senior Sorcerers when they caught a glance of his face. While the younger soldiers stared in stunned and confused silence.  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant," the young man spoke loud enough for her to hear. Calmly, he watched the Company Omega soldiers below them scatter as the monster attacked. "Prepare the spell as planned. But have the sorcerers create a wall of fire in two straight parallel lines, left and right with only a few feet in-between. Signal the retreating company to run up on either side."  
  
"Sir! Yes, sir!"   
  
Berryia barked more orders to her Alpha Sorcerer Soldiers who aligned themselves to his instructions. As several fire balls glowed between their palms, the young man unsheathed a wicked looking sword. It's blade shown black; made of some kind of enchanted metal that craved blood shed. From the look in the young man's umber eyes, he was going to grant the sword it's request.   
  
Bloodlust. A myth, a fairy tale, a legendary sword. Wielded by a fearsome warrior who answered to Saint Mama alone.  
  
The young leader's eyes widened in complete recognition. "It... it's you..."  
  
He faced forward, walking away without so much of an explanation. Berryia tried to tear her attention back to the battle at hand, looking over to the remaining Omega soldiers running up the mountain. Lowering himself in a crouch between the lined up soldiers, the swordsman nodded for her to give out the order.   
  
"READY!" she called out, watching her troops continue to power up their spell. "FIRE!"  
  
As two burning parallel lines hit the snow , the mysterious warrior sprung into action. The soldiers just stood bewildered as he slid down the snow covered mountain side. Straight towards this monstrous winter wolf that was already snacking down on a few of the retreating runners who had unfortunately lagged behind.  
  
The warrior brought up his sword and leapt into the air, bringing it down in a deadly arc against the monster's head. Well... one of them. As one head shattered like glass; two more grew in it's place. The good news, the Winter Wolf seemed to shrink in size. The bad news, along with the two heads, it could now spit out sharp blades of ice.  
  
More retreating soldiers who were trying to get out of harms way, were ripped to shreds from, dying instantly. Many who had been in the lead, managed to clamber up the mountain, joining their comrades. As the walls of fire kept burning, all the exhausted troops could do was watch the battle helplessly.   
  
"What the hell does he think he's doing?!"  
  
"Is that guy insane?!"  
  
"I can't believe he's fighting that beast alone!"   
  
Berryia shot them a glare that promptly shut them up. Her icy glare stung like the winter wind itself. She then unsheathed her own sword and followed down the path with some senior warriors.  
  
"Keep the fire burning! The monster must not advance over the mountain and into the populated valleys on the other side!"   
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
The remains of the Omega party, tried to put up a defense against enemy assault. Using whatever magic they could muster to create barriers and long-ranged healing spells. Although it didn't look like it was really needed by the time Berryia and her assault force approached.  
  
"Well... I'll be damned," an older warrior murmured as the rest of the onlookers gaped. The swordsman had slay the beast in only a couple of swings. There was no strain on the youth's face, as if fighting thee-story monsters was something he did naturally.  
  
With a final plunge of the sword, the beast howled in agony, before it's remaining head it the ground. Standing over the toppled Winter Wolf, the young man pulled his sword free from it's frozen carcass. Sheathing the weapon, he splayed his hand out over the fallen monster and set it ablaze with a spell that went beyond any Sorcerer in either Alpha or Omega's units.  
  
"Holy crap," came the muffled whispers in the back.   
  
"He barbecued the whole monster!"  
  
"That must have been a level ten fire spell!"  
  
"Who the heck is this guy?"  
  
Lieutenant General Berryia shot out her arm, a gesture demanding silence. Which they gave of couse, watching their leader approach the unknown warrior. Some of the older soldiers bowed their heads in respect. Already they knew the identity of the seemingly young looking man who slay the monster effortlessly.   
  
Slowly she approached the man, eyeing the sigil on him once again. "You're him," she spoke finally. "The legendary Captain of the Haz Knights: Zanahoria..."  
  
Gasps and surprised exclamations broke out among the troops. Eyeing the newcomer in shock and disbelief. Zanahoria, the horned Knight who fought like a demon. Captain of Saint Mama's elite.   
  
He was a hero, known and respected throughout Spooner over the centuries. He had brought many of Zaha Torte's warlords to their knees. Not a child in her village hadn't heard of the war stories of the horned Knight. He had led several armies into victory. Liberated many cities. A living legend... and under the armor and Stellar's Haz Knight robes; he appeared to be in his teens.  
  
Zanahoria did not deny or confirm his identity, instead, those brown eyes surveyed the battlefield layered with bodies and snow. So many bodies. A mass frozen graveyard. For a long moment, the young man before the platoon he had just saved; became perfectly still and stop breathing altogether. It was as if had turned to ice himself.  
  
"S-Sir?"  
  
He exhaled softly, before facing the young leader.   
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Lieutenant General Blue Berryia, sir!" she answered, saluting again along with the the rest of her company. At least those who weren't stupefied with their jaws hanging open. How embarressing.  
  
"And this is your unit, Lieutenant? All of these men?"  
  
"Y-Yes, sir. Alpha and Omega."   
  
He blinked, seemingly not comprehending her statement for a moment. A very long moment. The young girl inwardly screamed. She knew what he had to be thinking. How did a little girl like her, a parsoner at that, become leader of Stellar's Northern military forces? What had Saint Stella been thinking?   
  
Zanahoria blinked again but nodded. "Very impressive. It's an honor to meet you at last."  
  
It was Berryia's turn to look slack-jawed. "A-a-an honor to meet 'me', sir?"  
  
He didn't respond to her question as he gaze towards the battlefield again. "You'll have to burn the dead. The monsters in this region have the ability to merge with one another... and any raw materials they can find, including corpses."  
  
she swallowed hard, as did a lot of the men behind her. In truth they wanted to bury their comrads. But with so many of them dead, and so little time; it would be impossible. And they would rather burn the remains than see them being used as spare parts for the very monsters they were fighting.  
  
"Damn Torte and all his creations," someone muttered in the background.   
  
Zanahoria flinched inwardly - looking up to see the weary soldiers of Stellar begin to gather their fallen comrads. Everyone was moving again, some were eve healing. All except for that girl who stood before him - her ice blue eyes still bewildered at his statement. Why would a Knight of legend be honored to meet a nobody like her?  
  
Before she knew it, he had walked passed her, heading in the direction of the valley they had protected.   
  
"They will attack again. Have your Sorcerer squad take care of the deceased before nightfall," he said absently. "Return to your tent in two hours."  
  
"Y-Yes, sir!"   
  
Berryia turned back to shout out orders for her men to arrange a pyre. They would take care of their fallen as the Haz Knight had ordered. Wait... it then suddenly struck her. Meet him in her tent?! Oh, God it was a mess in there! She hadn't had time to organize it before the battle...  
  
"Um... sir, I..." Berryia trailed off when she realized Zanahoria was no longer there.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Grinding her teeth silently, Chocolate seethed at the sight of Carrot and their guide walking alongside one another. If it weren't for Tira holding her arm, the elder sister would have flattened her darling like a pancake. How dare he ignore her! How dare he get all friendly with some local girl! How dare he...  
  
All angry thoughts seemed to vanish when umber eyes turned to meet her blue ones. It was as if he had read her mind and knew she was angry at him. Tira's grip on her arm loosened and before Chocolate knew it, she and Carrot were smiling at one another.  
  
As he turned to face forward, Chocolate was suddenly puzzled.   
  
'Wait! How did he...?'  
  
"Sis?"   
  
A small inaudible sigh escaped before she turned to face her little sister. "Yeah, Tira?"  
  
"I...um...I don't think we have anything to worry about."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It was a nervous habit the group knew Tira had when she fidgeted with her glasses. She avoided eye contact for a few more seconds, noticing she managed to capture the guys' attention as well. Combing some stray snow flakes from her strawberry tresses, she tried to smile reassuringly.   
  
"I-I mean....well, I don't think he's attracted to her. Carrot wasn't looking at her the same way he does with other girls..." she trailed off and glanced at the young man walking ahead of them. "Well, how the 'old' Carrot would."  
  
The group fell silent at the mention of the 'old carrot'. They had been traveling together for so long. Sure they had their ups, downs, and the occassional Carrot-smashing in between; but was he... was he really gone?  
  
"What's with them?" Riu-Riu asked, without looking towards the other Sorcerer Hunters. "Did someone die?"  
  
Carrot said nothing as they continued to walk forward up the icy trail. His sensitive hearing had managed to pick up the entire conversation. Not that he wanted to eavesdrop; but he still wasn't comfortable talking to them again. After all... these four had been dead too him for hundreds of years.   
  
"No," he answered finally. "Not exactly."  
  
Sighing, Riu-Riu absently twisted a lock of her silvery-blonde hair.   
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
-----------------------  
  
After her work was completed at the front, Berryia gave her last orders for the night before heading back to their campsite. She rushed back to her own tent, dreadfully hoping the Haz Knight wasn't already there. She only had ten minutes to spare, making her living area look presentable for a senior officer.  
  
'Please let him be late,' she pleaded to herself, dashing into her tent and began to put things in order. The young leader had once been the daughter of an Inn Keeper. She was used to last minute preparation. Unfortunately, with the battles at the front, left her little time to keep her own personal life organized.   
  
Not that she had much of a life at the time. She was leading an army to defend her home. Unlike many young girls her age who were busy living normal lives: attending school, looking after their family, getting married...   
  
'Gah! Not like I'm never gonna have those things!' she thought, trying to clean up the piles of trash and clothes off the floor. 'I'm getting the best education there is out here! Papa may be dead... but I'm still looking after other families...'  
  
What about getting married?   
  
Her pale face turned scarlet as she found herself arranging her make-shift bedding. The fur blankets were soft and warm under her bare finger tips. For a brief second, she pictured a male form underneath them; holding his arms out to her. Safe. Warm.  
  
'Ack!' Blue Berryia shook her head, quickly banishing the unwanted imagery. 'I can't be thinking about that now. Besides, no man in my unit has been able to beat my swordsmanship. There's no way I'm gonna marry someone weaker than me...'  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Her head whipped towards the door to find her second in command standing there patiently. She nearly sighed in relief... until she saw who stood behind him. Her aid was a tall bulky man, the son of the village blacksmith. He nearly blocked the young looking man who had saved their lives earlier.  
  
Zanahoria...   
  
The aid gave her a salute, another to the Haz Knight - although some what shaky - before leaving. Realizing her position on the bed, she quickly scrambled to her feet. Berryia tried to stammer some kind of apology - trying to explain that she was trying to tidy up.  
  
"...Again, I'm sorry, sir. I knew you would be coming and my place was such a mess... and..."  
  
Those earth brown eyes met her own pale blue ones and she froze.   
  
"It's okay," he said softly. "I didn't want to intrude, so I waited outside."  
  
'He... he had been waiting outside?'  
  
"I'm very sorry, sir. You must be freezing! Can I have someone get you anything? Something to eat? Drink?"  
  
By Stella, this was so unlike her. She never gushed over any man like this before. But then, this legend before her was no ordinary man. Haz Knights. Only the purest of warriors could personally serve the Saint of Stellar.   
  
There were stories that parents told their children before bed; how the Knights had selflessly gave up their own peaceful and normal lives for the sake of others. As a young girl, Berryia's most favorite stories had been of Zanahoria. Despite being the Captain of the Haz, the legends of old say he was a lone fighter at times. Rumors said that he was arrogant and bull-headed; hence the horns.  
  
Her Papa had told her one story of how Zanahoria had single-handedly defeated a Sorcerer Knight. He had managed protect the entire village and saved her great, great, great grandmother. He was a hero, and from the moment Blue had heard that story, he had been her hero.   
  
When she had met Saint Mama for the first time, she had the opportunity to see all of the Haz. At first the had mistaken them for huge moving tapestries with their dress armor. It was until she saw the one who was crowned with golden horns. This young man standing before her now, it had to be him.   
  
"Vodka if you have any," he responded casually, seeming a bit uncomfortable. Berryia realized she had been staring and quickly apologized once again.   
  
The villagers on the other side of the mountain, had well supplied their protectors with necessary food supplies. Including alcohol beverages. Which were preferred since they had a nice blood-warming effect.  
  
"Yes, of course," she replied and pulled out her own stash. "Please, sir, have a seat anywhere!"  
  
Blue felt as if she were that same young girl working in the Inn all over again. Serving the customers room service when they ordered it. She uncorked the bottle carefully, and pulled out some clean cups, setting them down on small table.  
  
Turning around, she walked over to where Zanahoria had taken a seat beside the floor cushions. She stopped herself from offering the bed, and kneeled down to hand him his beverage. For a brief second their fingers brushed, and Blue was amazed how soft and warm his skin felt... just like her blankets.   
  
'He isn't cold at all...'  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She blanked for a second before sitting down across from him. After taking a few sips, Blue began to feel like herself again. She was an appointed leader for Stellar's northern defense. This wasn't the time to act like a school girl on her first crush, especially with 'him' here.  
  
The vodka worked wonders with her nerves and she quickly loosened up. They discussed battle plans, strategy, looked over at maps. All the while, she kept pouring drinks.   
  
Then it happened. It was never supposed to, but it did. Lieutenant General Blue Berryia made the biggest mistake of her life, and the sweetest one.   
  
Zanahoria woke before dawn the following morning, a little numb with a slight headache. He also wasn't alone in this bed. Without a twitch of his eye lashes he turned quickly changed from half asleep to wide awake.  
  
'What have I done?'   
  
The girl curled up against him, languidly moved to pillow her head against his shoulder. Pale blonde hair fanned across his chest while one slim hand clasped his shoulder. This couldn't be happening.   
  
'She was just a child.'  
  
'No,' another voice in his head spoke up. 'She's a woman. She wanted this, as much as you. As much as you thought you did.'   
  
Idiot.   
  
Fool.  
  
A soft - painful - sigh escaped his lips as he pulled another blanket over her nude and shivering form. He averted his eyes from the slumbering girl's face, staring up at the ceiling. For a long minute he let himself sort this whole thing out.  
  
He had come to the aid of this squad on request from Big Mama alone. There was also the matter of of the Guardian Spirit nearby whom these people were fighting. That's when he saw her standing among the squad, shouting out orders to men twice her age and size.  
  
'She captivated me,' he thought, his fingers absently stroking the soft spikes atop his head. 'A warrior and a leader on the battlefield; but off it, she's still an innocent girl... accept last night when we were...'  
  
He had guiltily found her nervous antics amusing. Her commanding form , alluring. There was something about this girl that attracted him, and burned him; like a moth to the flame. Or had alchohol been the moth that carried him into the fire?  
  
'She reminded me of...'  
  
The Haz Knight suddenly became cold all over.   
  
'Tira and Chocolate.'  
  
-----------------------  
  
"This is it," Riu-Riu announced as they approached the entrance into a dark tunnel. "Beyond this labyrinth is Ice Vega's territory."  
  
The Sorcerer Hunters stared into the dark hole before glancing at their guide. They weren't exactly sure if they could trust this stranger. The only reason they did was because of Carrot and his uncharacteristic determination.   
  
A howl came from inside the cave. It could have been the strong winds echoing through the tunnels. But the howl sounded very much... like a wolf's.   
  
Marron took a step forward, standing beside his older brother who was glaring. It was a glare that could turn anyone into ice. Those once warm brown eyes were now cold and black.   
  
"Brother?"  
  
Carrot nodded his head and walked towards the entrance.   
  
"Yes..." he answered, boldly stepping into the darkness. "This is the entrance to his lair. He'll be expecting us most likely, but we'll have an advantage."  
  
"Advantage?" Gateau asked as he began to follow, along with Marron and the girls. The blonde's eyebrows were raised in curiosity, not used to hearing Carrot sound so confident. "What's that?"  
  
"Me."  
  
[ to be continued ]  
  
Yes, chapter seven is going to have another part - another LONG part. Sorry. If you've read the manga, then you know I'm combining the stories in volume 5: 'The Terror of the Hidden Village' and 'Memories by the Campfire'; but adding a dark-angst twist. Oh, and look a HET pairing... Zaha's won't be pleased, that I can promise you. 


End file.
